The Queen and the Conqueror
by Ms. Jane Doe
Summary: When the new Potions-Mistress takes her place after Snape became Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, she brought with her a series of ideas and methods that could throw the entire war out of balance. When she puts together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, will she get more than she's bargained for? Will Snape stand her new ideas or do everything in his power to remove her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Ms. Lovey, if you would please follow me, I'll give you a tour of the school, although you doubtless remember most of it." McGonagall invited. I nodded and followed, listening to her chat easily as I thought about how little different she was from when I had been one of her students. "This will be your classroom. Feel free to redecorate or rearrange it as you wish. Oh, look at the time. We'd best be heading to the Great Hall. You certainly need to be present for your own induction ceremony."

"It would be quite pointless without me, I should say." I replied, restraining a smile at her shocked expression. _She's forgotten how quiet and controlled I was as a student. It might be a bit of fun if the others have too_. Once we reached the Great Hall, I found that the school employees were all gathered at a cheery-looking round table at the front, Dumbledore sitting at the front of the room. He stood and smiled as he saw us.

"Good evening, Minerva. Welcome, Merissa." he greeted, holding his hand out to me. I shook it with a polite smile and he turned toward the other teachers and introduced us all. "Some of you may remember Ms. Lovey from her days here as a student, but I thought it would be best to reintroduce you all in the unlikely case that anyone has forgotten one of our brightest students. Merissa, would you like to say a word to your fellow faculty?"

"Thank you all for your cordial welcome. I hope to be a useful edition to the school." I replied before taking my seat between Sprout and McGonagall. Thankfully, Sprout seemed to need little encouragement to talk and I managed to speak very little while I listened politely to her many tales. Once it was getting late, Dumbledore stood and we all stopped talking to turn toward him.

"We'd best return to our quarters. We'll have a busy day tomorrow preparing for the Welcome Feast." he announced. A few teachers murmured their quiet assent. "Severus, as your quarters are closest, would you please show Merissa to hers?"

"It would be my pleasure." Snape said, his tone and expression sullen and irritated. "Follow me, if you would, Ms. Lovey."

"Of course." I assented placidly, following him as he left the hall walking quickly enough it was obvious he hoped to get rid of me as soon as possible. _I see he hasn't changed any either. Of course, he probably doesn't remember me. It was only his first year as a teacher when I was a seventh year_. He stopped and turned abruptly toward me in the dungeons, nearly making me run into him.

"These are your quarters. The next door leads to the school stockroom. If you need any assistance, the door after that leads to my chambers. Feel free to ask if you have need of anything." he informed me monotonously. _Feel free to ask anyone else, you mean, Professor_.

"Thank you for your assistance. If that is all, I will retire." I replied. He turned without a reply and I watched him escape safely to his own rooms before I entered mine. _Well, I don't think he's very pleased that I've taken his old position, even if he's now got the class he wanted. Not that it matters. It's been a century and a half since the school has had a potions-mistress and it's time that I changed that_.

...

"Harry, who is that? I didn't know we were getting a new professor." I whispered as we walked into the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast and I spotted a new witch at the teacher's table.

"I didn't either. I wonder what she'll teach." Harry replied, frowning at his lack of knowledge.

"She _can't_ be more than twenty-five, twenty-six at most. I've never heard of a professor that young before and I know most of the history of the school." I whispered back. "Besides, doesn't she seem a bit unprofessional wearing twin braids? It's hardly a very mature look."

"Does it matter? I'd rather be thinking about what we'll have at the Feast than who'll be here." Ron said, rubbing his stomach as we sat down. I rolled my eyes and looked back up to the teacher's table to see the new professor twist her ash brown braids into a bun, pinning it up with her wand.

"That's hardly better." I muttered before her cool, slanted eyes settled on me from across the room. I looked away quickly, blushing.

"I'd stop trying to analyse her if I were you, Hermione. You'll have plenty of time for that once we know about her teaching methods." Harry suggested. I settled into my seat with my arms crossed until Dumbledore got up and began the welcome. Once all the new students were Sorted and welcomed properly, he sat back down, dismissing us to our meal.

"The Headmaster didn't even introduce her. That's odd, don't you think?" I asked, glancing toward the teacher's table again to see the new professor listening to some story Flitwick was telling her, her expression so cool and unchanging I wondered if she was actually listening at all until she gave him some small reply with the slightest hint of a smirk, making him laugh.

"Hermione, why don't you reread one of the textbooks? That always puts you in a better mood. You're going to ruin my appetite." Ron suggested before shoving half a biscuit into his mouth. Harry and I laughed.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's a great risk of _that_ happening." I replied, rolling my eyes.

...

"Please form queues according to your Houses on the far wall." I instructed as the students began filing into my classroom. They gave me confused looks, wondering why I would have them do something like that, but obeyed readily. Once they were all present, I directed them in pairs to their appropriate lab tables, careful to ensure that no individual was immediately around another member of his or her House.

"Professor, this is hardly fair. I can't sit next to _her_." a blonde boy announced, gesturing toward the brown-haired girl that had been staring at me at the Welcome Feast.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor." he replied, clearly unafraid.

"Please refrain from commenting against your potions partner, Mr. Malfoy. No seats will be changed and I will not tolerate any sort of argument." I informed him. He frowned as I turned my attention to the rest of the class. "Greetings, sixth years. I am Profesora Lovey, Potions Mistress. I suggest that you all pay close attention in my class and do your best. I will not tolerate poor behaviour or failure. Does anyone have any questions? No? Good. Mr. Malfoy, since I already know your name, please be kind enough to pass out these name cards and surveys. Once you have them, please fill them out according to the instructions on the surveys."

"Profesora Lovey, what is the purpose of asking our family history?" the brown-haired one asked. I glanced at her nametag before answering, turning my back to the class as I headed toward my desk.

"Family background has a rather significant impact on school performance, Miss Granger." I explained. Without turning around, I smiled to myself as I heard a few snickers. "Mr. Malfoy, do not mimic me. It would not be wise to irritate me on your first day of class."

"I would never try to cause any problems in class, Professor." he replied innocently. I sat down in my desk.

"You are to call me Profesora Lovey, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you address me properly the next time you attempt to get yourself out of trouble." I told him. He was careful to hide his glare by working on his survey. The class worked silently, casting worried glances toward their friends and toward me when they didn't think I was paying attention. I stood just before the time for the class ended and approached the first row of tables. "You may bring me your surveys. Keep your nametags and bring them to class each day until I say otherwise. Once you have given me your survey, you are dismissed."

"Have a good day, Profesora Lovey." Granger said with a smile as she left, prompting a few others to murmur pleasantries as well. I sorted their papers and placed them in the appropriate folder on my desk before getting out the materials for the next class. _Let's see if the second years are the same as their older counterparts_.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"I've had more than a few students stop me in the halls to tell me about your class, Merissa. The differing opinions make me wonder whether or not they're all talking about the same professor." Dumbledore said as I took my seat at the teacher's table for the evening meal.

"My students seem to be frightened of you more than anything, but I can tell that they respect and trust you as well." Sprout said, looking over at the Hufflepuff table as the first few students began coming in the room. "What did your students think, Minerva?"

"They've all decided you're going to be a tougher instructor than Severus, if you'd believe it, Merissa. Is it true that you haven't given out a single House point all week?" she asked.

"Of course I haven't. The students have had the audacity to mock me or fight in class each day so far. I can hardly award a House when they are misbehaving so thoroughly." I replied.

"Why haven't you taken points away?" Flitwick asked.

"It would be unfortunate if the winner of the House Cup at the end of the year was simply the one with points nearest to zero. Negative points would encourage misbehaviour as much as it would encourage the students to behave appropriately." I replied. Sprout and the others laughed, clearly imagining that I was joking.

"My students love you already, Merissa. They're determined that you're the most intellectual mind to join the teachers since the first years were born." Flitwick assured me. "What about your students, Severus?"

"My students believe Ms. Lovey to be a horrible person. Are the rumours I've been hearing about their placement in the classroom correct?" he asked, turning toward me with a dark look.

"If the rumours state that I've mixed the Houses, then yes. Each student is not in direct contact with another student of his or her House." I replied, unaffectedly.

"That's an interesting idea." Dumbledore commented, his blue eyes twinkling. "Have you found that they argue any less in such an arrangement?"

"They argue far more, but that will end when classes begin again Monday." I replied, allowing myself a small, private smirk. _They won't be able to_.

...

"Ron, how many times have I told you that you need to do your homework _before_ the day of the classes? You aren't going to pass if you don't get your work done on time." I scolded as we headed to the potions classroom, furious with his stupidity.

"I'll get it done, 'Mione. I promise." he replied. Before I could begin scolding him again with all the violence his idiocy deserved, I felt my anger suddenly vanish as we walked through the doorway.

"I hope you will, Ron. _Do_ try to do it earlier next time, would you?" I requested, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well, I'll try, since you ask so nicely." he agreed. I went and sat at my table, rereading the instructions for the day's potion.

"What are you reading, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he sat down, his voice lacking its usual sneering quality.

"I'm reading today's instructions. We're beginning our first potion of the year this morning." I replied.

"Yes, I know. We're starting on Felix Felicis. Have you ever tried to make the luck potion before?" he asked.

"No, I've never tried, although I've read a lot about it. Have you made it before?" I asked. He shook his head before Profesora Lovey stood up at the front of the room.

"Greetings, students. Please follow along as I go through the instructions for today. Listen closely as I will explain this only once and I do not recommend using the instructions in your textbook as they are more complicated and less effective." she said, her eyes hard, but with the slightest hint of entertainment. I took notes as she talked. "You may begin."

"Since we're working together on this one, Granger, would you prefer to prepare the ingredients or add them and watch the cauldron?" Malfoy asked.

"I would rather prepare the ingredients, if it's all the same to you, Malfoy." I replied. He frowned as I reached for the ingredients. "If you would prefer that job, though, I'll gladly let you have it."

"No, I insist that you take it, Granger. I wouldn't want to argue with you. We can switch off next class." he suggested, smiling at his idea of a compromise. I nodded and smiled back. We worked without difficulty throughout the class, chatting easily about school and life.

"I am impressed with the lack of misbehaviour in the class today. You are all dismissed." Lovey said as she stood to dismiss us.

"Have a good day, Profesora Lovey." Harry said cheerily as he headed toward the door.

"You look lovely today." Pansy Parkinson told her with a smile as she left.

"Thank you for your help. I never would have figured out what I did wrong without you." Neville thanked. She nodded to each of us as we left. Malfoy and I continued to discuss the potions class and what our favourites were until we reached the door. Once we stepped outside, we paused and looked at one another in confusion. Malfoy shook himself from the confusion first.

"What are you looking at, Granger?" he snapped.

"Nothing important." I retorted, turning toward my next class.

"Hermione, the strangest thing happened in class today. I had a civil conversation with Vincent Crabbe!" Harry said as he joined me, his expression shocked.

"Trust me, I've had a bigger shock. I was getting along with Draco _Malfoy_!" I informed him.

"I wonder if Lovey sprayed some sort of aerosol friendship potion in the room or something. Something was clearly done if we got along with the Slytherins." he said.

"I know and, trust me, I'm going to find out." I said decidedly.

...

"Ms. Lovey, why were my students so sullen today after coming from your class? They behaved terribly and I don't appreciate it." Snape snapped as he appeared in my doorway.

"Sorry, Professor, but I don't know why they would behave so poorly for you. They didn't argue at all in my class." I replied lightly. "Why don't you come inside, if you want to know more about my class?"

"Thank you for the invitation." he sneered as he stepped inside, the anger gone from his face the second he stepped through the doorway. "What potion were they working on today?"

"Felix Felicis. Although it is generally considered a difficult potion, I had them working with their partners. I didn't catch a single argument, though, so I don't know why they would be so irritated once they got to your class." I told him, hiding my smile by gathering a few papers that had been fallen to the floor.

"They must have been fighting in the halls again, in that case. I apologise for taking up your time." he said, heading toward the door.

"Think nothing of it, Professor Snape." I replied, gathering my papers and passing him before he could walk out the door. I turned toward him to wave as he stepped out the door and a confused look crossed his face. "See you at the dinner table."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Merissa, would you greatly mind if I observed your first class today? The other professors insist that you must be doing something awful to the students to put them in such unhappy states for the rest of the day." Dumbledore requested as he stopped in my class doorway.

"By all means, Headmaster." I assented, not looking up from the papers I was marking.

"I thought I told you to call me Albus, Merissa, but thank you for the chance to observe. I won't interrupt anything. I'll merely watch." he assured me, heading to the back of the classroom. Once he was seated in the dark back corner, he more or less disappeared from my mind. I listened as students approached arguing and calmly worked through their problems the second they walked through the door, all their negative emotions gone. They all took their seats and finished the last work for their Felix Felicis. Once they were finished, they immediately began working on the homework I had assigned.

"Students, as I'm sure you're all aware, your Felix Felicis will take six months to finish brewing. I will transport your cauldrons to a different room to allow the potions to brew. In the meantime, please accept these cauldrons as loans. They will serve you well enough until your own are returned." I said as I saw that they were all working on their assignments, levitating a new set of cauldrons into the room for them as I sent theirs safely to the back of the room. One of the students at the back glanced behind him and saw Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Headmaster. Have you been here the whole class?" he asked. Dumbledore sat up as the remainder of the students turned around.

"Yes, I thought it would see what some of the school's brightest students thought of our newest professor." he said.

"Profesora Lovey is wonderful. She's very helpful." Neville said.

"_Profesora_ Lovey?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, yes. Profesora Lovey is the best potions-mistress I've ever met. She's given us instructions that are far more efficient than those in the textbook." Hermione said, glancing toward me with a sunny smile.

"Is that so? Does anyone have any complaints?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. They all shook their heads.

"In that case, you are dismissed." I told them. They stood up, happily chatting with their neighbours and wishing Dumbledore and me the happiest of days. Dumbledore approached after the students had cleared out.

"I like what you're doing here, Merissa. I've never heard of such a spell before, though. It seems quite complex. Where did you discover it?" he asked.

"I didn't." I replied, putting up the papers from the class to get out those for the next.

"You mean to say that you created it yourself?" he asked, clearly impressed. I nodded. "You're more brilliant than I remembered."

"Thank you, Headmaster. If you have nothing else to say,…?" I suggested, glancing toward where one of my second years was hesitating just outside the door.

"I'll see you at lunch, Merissa. Thank you for allowing me to observe." he said, smiling at me before turning toward the door. I set the papers out and cleaned the chalkboard with a wave of my wand. The students settled into their seats and I began to go through the instructions for the day, pleased to find that the younger students seemed to be less opposed to my enforced companionship than the older ones. _Perhaps my plan may work despite the vision_.

...

"I can't believe she's making us do assignments with our partners outside of class." I huffed as I walked toward Charms. "She has no right to make me associate with that narcissistic, big-headed, Slytherin—."

"Calm down, Hermione. It won't be that bad." Ron interrupted, glancing down the hall at Luna Lovegood.

"If we can all get along in class, we ought to be able to get along long enough for us to finish our projects." Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're both daft. There's no way I could possibly spend so much time working alone with Malfoy and both of us survive the venture." I told them.

"Good to know you're looking forward to it about as much as I am, Granger." Malfoy commented from across the hall, smirking. "Should I write my last will and testament in case you're the one to survive?"

"Oh, go away, Malfoy." I sighed, waving him away.

"I will, once we decide where and when to meet for the project. My marks won't suffer because you don't want to work with me." he said.

"Mine won't either, even if I _do_ have to work with the most insufferable—." I managed before Harry clamped his hand over my mouth.

"She'll meet you in the library at seven, if that's okay." he told Malfoy, ignoring my protests.

"Sounds good. See you later, Granger." Malfoy replied, snickering as he turned and headed toward his class. Harry uncovered my mouth as Ron started pulling us toward class.

"Why would you do such a thing, Harry?" I demanded.

"You have to get the assignment done and arguing wouldn't help anything. Come on, Hermione. Aren't _you_ usually the one to make us do _our_ homework?" he said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You've got to get your own homework done before you can yell at us." he added.

"Fine." I snapped. "I expect you both to get your homework for the rest of our classes done without my help, in that case. I won't tell you any of the answers."

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Granger, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but the quicker we get this done, the better." Malfoy sighed as I sat sullenly across from him.

"I've already got the books compiled. You read that half and I'll read this half. We can plan another meeting once we're finished to plan the actual paper." I said, sliding a few books across the table to him.

"I don't like being told what to do, Granger. This is _our_ project, last I checked. Not _your_ project." he replied, eyes narrowed. I pressed my lips into a tight line to keep from saying anything out of line.

"Then what would you suggest, Malfoy?" I asked carefully, trying not to grit my teeth.

"How about we stay here and read for an hour or so and then compare notes? There's no sense in reading through all the books completely when there's so much homework for the other classes." he suggested. He saw that I was going to protest and frowned. "Do you really think I would suggest it if I didn't think it was a better idea, Granger? I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Fine." I snapped, opening my first book. "We'll go along with your plan, but we'll follow mine on the next project."

"Fair enough." he replied, flipping open a book lazily. "Now let's get this over with."

...

"Let's see, I need three more sprigs of valerian root, another unicorn hair, and a pinch of powdered moonstone." I muttered as I pulled the ingredients from their shelves, so used to giving orders to my Shades that it felt strange to gather the ingredients myself. I heard the door open and the container of moonstone slipped from my hands. Moving quickly, I managed to catch it just before it hit the ground and turned around to see Snape. "Good evening, Professor."

"You aren't a student, Ms. Lovey. You don't have to call me by my title." he informed me in a voice that told me he would rather I not call him by anything.

"Snape, then. The 'good evening' stands the same." I replied in my coolest tone, setting the container safely back onto the shelf. "Was there something you wanted or am I just in your way?"

"I came to get a few ingredients for a potion I'm making, but I do believe we need to speak to one another." he said. I turned back toward him, placing the potions ingredients I'd gathered into my bag.

"On what topic must we converse?" I asked, letting a sigh escape.

"I have caught more than a dozen students duelling in the past week. When asked why they've lost all semblance of self-control, they say that it's your fault. Would you care to explain?" he demanded. I met his hard black eyes with a perfectly neutral gaze.

"I'm afraid I don't know how it would be my fault. They've been given assignments to complete with their partners, but that's hardly out of the ordinary." I told him lightly.

"These partners would be the ones of other Houses, wouldn't they?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me a look that told me he thought I was absolutely mad. "It's a miracle there have been no fatalities."

"Not a miracle. Just a few clever spells." I replied lightly, heading toward the door. "As my explanation has been given, I will take my leave. Once more, I bid you good evening."

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"I've had the best idea! We're going to have a Halloween ball." Dumbledore announced as the last teacher, Sprout, took her seat.

"A Halloween ball? Don't we usually have one, Albus?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, but this one will be different. It's going to be a masquerade, of sorts. All fifth years and older will be expected to attend, including all faculty members. The costumes will be thorough glamours, ensuring that appearances and even voices will be so disguised that no one will know who anyone else is." he said.

"Do you expect the students to behave if their identities are hidden?" Snape asked.

"Of course. At midnight, the glamours will be removed and each dancer will know his or her partner, ensuring that the identity of each individual is known and any misbehaviour may be punished." Dumbledore said.

"Partner?" Sprout asked.

"Yes. Once each individual arrives, he or she will be partnered with another guest according to costume. As the students will be unaware of this fact, it will ensure, I hope, a good deal of inter-House conversation." he replied. Snape gave me a disapproving look, making the other professors give me confused looks. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, so your plot has been discovered, Merissa. Why don't you explain why Severus is giving you such a look?"

"_Severus_ unhappily suspects that I've been causing students to misbehave, but I assure you all that I have not. I _have_ been doing a bit of an experiment on them. In my classroom, I've cast a spell that prevents negative emotions from existing. They may argue, but do so very pleasantly and overcome their differences without great trouble. As their agreement ends as soon as they leave the room, I assigned a project to be completed with their partners outside class. It will be turned in tomorrow and I will analyse the results to plan the next stage of the experiment." I explained coolly, keeping my eyes focused on a spot on the wall between Dumbledore and Sprout.

"Merissa neglected to mention that her students, when thinking calmly in her classroom, have found many similarities between themselves that they would not have predicted. Vincent Crabbe and Harry Potter, for example, have found that they have similar tastes in music and food and have been getting along on that basis. It seems to be working very well." Dumbledore praised.

"Except that there have been more than twice the normal number of visits to the Infirmary since the spell was cast." Snape argued, giving me another glare.

"An unfortunate side effect." I replied monotonously, applying my best bored expression.

"They should learn to cooperate soon enough. Poppy told me yesterday that she isn't going to apply any immediate cures to their problems from now on, provided that there isn't an emergency. The students will heal on their own and, hopefully, will learn to heal the rifts between them as well." Dumbledore said. "Now, then. Back to the discussion of the masquerade. What do you all think of the idea?"

"It sounds like a great idea, Albus. The students may accidentally make friends and, we can hope, stick with them." Sprout said, fully in support of the idea.

"The mixing of the students based on costume should cause interesting conversations. Who knows what new ideas could come from such an arrangement? I think it's a wonderful idea." Flitwick added.

"It should prove to be an enlightening experience for them." McGonagall said with a nod. Dumbledore turned toward me. I sighed and sat up.

"I do not believe it would be wise. If it _must_ be done, faculty should not go in costume and the wands of the students should be confiscated beforehand." I suggested. They all looked at me in shock, surprised that I wouldn't support a venture so similar to my own experiment. _But that's just it. It would interfere with my experiment_.

"What about you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his smile gone as weariness returned to his voice.

"I agree with Ms. Lovey, much as it pains me to say it. It would be too risky." Snape said, giving me another glare for good measure. I gave him a small smirk in return. _Well, my day's complete now. I've shocked the majority of the staff and irritated Snape. Just a few papers to mark and all will be well_.

...

"Hermione, can you help me with my potions homework? I can't find the answer in my textbook." Harry requested as he plopped down beside me on the couch in the Common Room. I sighed.

"What question, Harry?" I asked, resigned to give him the answers to the rest of his homework.

"Well, all of them, Hermione, if you want an honest answer." he replied, giving me an apologetic, tired look.

"You were up all night again trying to find out what Dumbledore meant, weren't you? Here's my homework, Harry. Make sure to change the written answers enough that it doesn't look like you copied." I told him, handing him the completed assignment.

"Thanks, Hermione. Sorry to ask." he apologised, beginning to copy the answers.

"It's okay, Harry. I just hope Lovey doesn't give us any more assignments anytime soon. She's by far our toughest teacher this year." I complained, working on an essay for a different class.

"I'll say. It makes me wish _Snape_ was potions-master again and _that_'s something I never thought I would say." he replied.

"I wonder what House she was in when she was at Hogwarts." I thought aloud.

"What House who was?" Ron asked, sitting across from us with a bag of chocolates.

"Lovey." Harry replied as a few more Gryffindors settled around us to join the conversation.

"No doubt that she was a Slytherin. She's as evil as they come." a fifth year whose name I didn't know announced.

"She isn't evil at all. She's really nice." a first year argued, shaking her head. A few other younger years nodded, making the rest of us look at them with shock. "She's always ready to help in class and she hasn't taken any House Points away from anyone for making mistakes."

"No, but she hasn't given any either." Harry retorted.

"She hasn't given out any detentions." a third year pointed out. "That's an improvement, isn't it? Professor Snape certainly gives out quite a few in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Alright, shut up, the lot of you! Can't you see we're trying to do our homework? We can argue about Profesora Lovey later." I declared, waving a piece of parchment at them for good measure. They dispersed, leaving us to our work, and I took a deep breath. _We've got bigger things to worry about than the House of our newest enemy_.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Granger, what did you think about last night's assignment? It seemed to be rather pointless to me." Malfoy said as I took my seat at our table.

"I would have to agree with that. What was the point of copying the entire instructions for the potion if we aren't even going to make it?" I asked, shaking my head. "Oh, well. I suppose Profesora Lovey had a good reason to assign it."

"Maybe she just wanted to prepare us for next year. We're making it then, if the curriculum for us will be the same as that of the current seventh years." Malfoy reasoned.

"That would make sense. She's always trying to make sure we're ready for everything. She's a good teacher, don't you think?" I asked. Malfoy nodded and we turned toward the front as Lovey stood up from her desk.

"Good morning, students. As your potions require no actual work today, I have a small assignment for you." she said, picking up a stack of parchments and beginning to pass them out. "Answer the questions to the best of your ability. Once you have completed the assignment, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Profesora Lovey." I said as she handed me two parchments for Malfoy and me. She gave me the barest nod in reply and I smiled brightly at Malfoy as I gave him his parchment.

"Thank you, Granger." he said.

"You're very welcome."

...

"Albus, do I _really_ have to go to the masquerade dance? There's so much work I could be getting done instead." I protested as I caught him in a hall.

"Sorry, Merissa, but there are no exceptions. I will expect you to be at the Halloween Masque in an hour. You should probably get ready." he said with a smile. I sighed, but headed toward my rooms. _What costume should I choose? If we're to be paired up according to costume, then I'll have to think of something that can't possibly be matched to anyone else_, I thought as I walked by my bookshelf. _Rappaccini's daughter could work_. I flipped open my copy of the story and read quickly for the description. Smiling, I transformed myself and headed to the mirror. _Pretty crimson ringlets, bright complexion, as beautiful as they come. Now to finish it off_. I transfigured my daily robes into a deep purple dress. _Now I don't have to make my voice reflective of dark purple and crimson, just youth and danger_.

"Oh, I can conjure a few poisonous flowers to wear for good measure." I said, smiling at my idea. _A sprig of nightshade, a bit of foxglove, and a hint of larkspur pinned to my bodice will do very well, but I must enchant them to not actually be poisonous_. Spinning once more in front of the mirror to see the beautiful borrowed appearance of my character, I smiled again and transfigured my boots into more appropriate eveningwear. I headed toward the Great Hall quickly, careful not to run into anyone, and found that I was one of the first arrivals.

"Good evening, milady. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" a figure I took to be Gandalf the Grey asked.

"I am Rappaccini's daughter, Albus the Grey." I returned in Beatrice's lovely voice, smiling.

"You aren't supposed to guess who anyone is, Beatrice Rappaccini." he returned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't guess, sir. I had no doubt." I replied. He laughed.

"In that case, it's acceptable, just don't tell anyone else. Feel free to have some refreshments while we wait for the rest of the arrivals. Just be careful not to poison anyone." he told me. I nodded and gave him my best smile before turning toward the tables of food.

"Hello. You look lovely, Athena." I greeted as I approached a woman by the tables. Athena smiled back.

"As do you. Is that nightshade?" she asked, fixating on the cluster of poisonous plants I'd gathered.

"Of course. Nothing less could be expected of Rappaccini's daughter." I replied with a tinkling laugh that bordered on being painfully high pitched. Athena smiled and we talked about various books until she pointed suddenly over my shoulder.

"Oh, look! It's Apollo. Isn't he a handsome one?" she commented, grinning at me.

"Yes, he is." I replied, watching the Greek god come toward us. "I'm going to step outside for a bit of air."

"See you later, Rappaccini." Athena dismissed with another friendly smile. I headed toward the exit and looked out into the growing dusk, letting the cool air prepare me for an evening of dancing. Once I felt resigned to my fate, I returned to the hall to see that it was filled and most of the pairs had already been matched. I smiled at Athena and Apollo in response to her wave. Dumbledore saw me standing by myself and motioned me toward him.

"You were both difficult to find partners for, but I believe you'll match up perfectly in the end." he announced, placing my hand into that of the man beside him. The man was tall and gaunt, his face a perfect mask of death. He wore torn grave clothes, his entire costume spotted and streaked with scarlet blood. Dumbledore backed away before he could introduce us, smiling.

"I should've expected you to come as something like Poe's Red Death, Professor." I said by way of greeting, smiling. He froze for half a second.

"Professor?" he asked.

"Professor Severus Snape, of course. We aren't to guess who anyone is, but I've no doubt that it's Professor Snape under that horrid visage." I replied lightly. The grotesque figure before me smiled.

"I'm shocked that someone could find me out so easily. I tried to pick something obscure and unidentifiable and yet you discovered me without difficulty. You must be one of the brightest witches here. Assuming you _are_ a witch, of course." he commented. I rolled my crimson eyes and smiled. Dumbledore called us to attention and pressed us all to go to the dance floor. Without making the decision to move, I found that we were on the floor and ready for the first waltz. "Your deadly bouquet is lovely."

"Thank you, Red Death. Your blood smears are gruesome." I complimented in return as we began to dance, enticing a smile.

"So who exactly do I have to thank for the compliment? Are you the Angel of Death, perhaps? A succubus?" he asked.

"I am Beatrice Rappaccini." I informed him. He chuckled. "Oh, so you know the story! Fantastic."

"It's a very good tale. Dancing with you isn't going to kill me or turn me to poison, is it?" he asked.

"Who is to say? My breath and body are poison, but you are a form of death itself. Surely you won't die, but I cannot tell if you will become poison or not." I replied with an exaggerated sigh. "You know, I don't seem to remember making a decision to dance, do you?"

"No, I don't either. I suspect _Gandalf_ had something to do with it. There isn't a single couple sitting out." he said drily. I looked around to see that it was true and switched the conversation back to literature. It flowed naturally to other topics and I found myself laughing and smiling more authentically than usual. _I never thought we could get along so well. I suppose that will all end at midnight, though. It's inevitable_. I sighed as I glanced toward the clock.

"It's almost midnight. Before we're unmasked and you find out who I am, I would like to say that I've greatly enjoyed my evening with you, Red Death. Your conversation has been stimulating and entertaining." I said, knowing I would soon lose his companionship again.

"Yours has been likewise enlightening. I am grateful for your company this evening." he replied. We danced in silence until the clock struck midnight and Dumbledore removed his glamours. I took a deep breath and transfigured myself back to normal as Snape removed his own glamours. He looked at me in shock.

"Time for the last dance. Stay with your partners." Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"I suppose we have no choice but to set an example for the students." I sighed as we returned to dancing, giving him an apologetic look.

"Indeed. You do understand that this evening is entirely your fault, don't you? Albus Dumbledore would never have come up with such a strange idea on his own." he replied, his tone and expression cold again. I resumed my own coolness out of necessity's sake.

"I am aware of that fact. The students need to mix and mingle more. It would do them a world of good." I said, glancing around the room at the couples. I saw Hermione and Draco dancing together and smirked at their flabbergasted expressions. "It could stop another Voldemort from being created."

"You shouldn't say the Dark Lord's name out loud." Snape warned sternly.

"Why? Will it summon him? Does it give him some strange power? No, I'll call him by his name any time I speak of him. Evil becomes so much less powerful when you can call it by its first name." I protested.

"You think yourself brave, don't you? Don't tell me I've been dancing with a Gryffindor all night." he sneered.

"It figures that you wouldn't remember me. I was only the brightest student at the time. No matter. I shan't tell you what House I was in. Form your own opinion." I shot back as the last chord of the song played. "Thank heavens it's over. Good night!"

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Profesora Lovey, you seem to be sad today. Is everything okay?" Hermione asked as she took her seat, giving me a compassionate frown.

"I am quite the same as always, Miss Granger." I droned, turning my attention back toward the papers I had been marking. I heard her greet Malfoy as he entered and restrained a sigh, wondering if my works would be successful or if they would be as fruitless as the masquerade had been for me. _I just want them to be friends. The love between friends will be powerful enough to protect them and make them see that this war is silly_. My thoughts were interrupted as my vision suddenly vanished, replaced by a scene of danger. _Draco Malfoy, bleeding violently…slashed by a sword…laying in a flooded floor…Harry Potter standing shocked beside…Death waiting patiently in the corner…_ An irritated cough drew me from the vision and I looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway. I stood instantly. "Severus, what can I do for you? Is something wrong?"

"That remains to be seen. I have been given permission to observe your classroom as I've heard that you have been giving erroneous instructions to the students and, as the last potions-master of this school, I was chosen to ensure that your methods are still appropriate." he informed me drily, his eyes hard.

"By all means." I replied, motioning him into the room before realising my words hadn't made the most sense. He glanced around him first, as though searching for the source of my serenity spell, and then stepped inside and commandeered my desk, clearly showing himself to be my superior for all the students to see. _The masquerade was clearly effective at beginning friendships_, I thought drily as I closed the door to begin class. "Good morning, students. As you can see, Professor Snape has been invited to observe our classroom today. Do your best to behave normally. Now, then. I will go through the instructions once, so pay close attention. Once you have all instructions, you may begin."

"Profesora Lovey, can you help us? Our potion isn't the right colour." Hermione asked once they were all working on their potions. I went to her table calmly, trying not to be nervous, and peered into the cauldron.

"It seems perfectly normal to me, Miss Granger. Why do you think it isn't correct?" I asked coolly.

"Well, we haven't added the sapphire dust yet, Profesora Lovey, so it shouldn't be green yet, should it?" she replied, frowning at the potion.

"That is very strange. Talk me through the steps you took exactly." I commanded. They walked me through what they did and I internally breathed a sigh of relief. "You added too much crocodile heart. A pinch each of belladonna and charcoal will set your potion right and then you may continue with the sapphire."

"Thank you, Profesora Lovey." Malfoy thanked as I turned around to find that Snape had been hovering behind me, listening. He was frowning and I knew he didn't approve.

"Profesora Lovey, I can't remember how fine the sapphire should be. Can you tell me if this is fine enough?" Neville asked from across the room, frowning unhappily at his mortar and pestle. I walked over and looked inside.

"If you remember correctly, Mr. Longbottom, I said that the sapphire was to be a very fine dust, like flour. It needs to be ground more, but I am pleased to see that your sapphire dust is of a very consistent state and that is highly admirable." I told him, knowing he was a student that required encouragement to succeed. I walked through the aisles between the desks, helping when needed, trying my best to remain calm despite the fact that I was being watched so closely. _You've nothing to fear, Muirgeann. He can hardly say you don't know what you're doing. You're a brilliant potions-mistress and nothing he says can change that fact_.

"Return your cauldrons to the back of the room. Once your cauldron is appropriately stored, you are dismissed." I informed the students once the class was over. They cheerily wished me a good day as they left, each offering some small pleasantry. I turned toward Snape once the last student left in order to receive his appraisal.

"You changed almost every direction in their textbook. That is unacceptable." he said decidedly.

"How can changing the instructions be unacceptable if I'm only making the process more efficient? Shouldn't that be commended?" I protested.

"For a knowledgeable individual, it would be acceptable enough, but these students are here to learn the basic knowledge provided in the textbooks, not to learn to disregard instructions in favour of experimentation. _You_ may find experimenting with potions and people interesting, _Profesora_ _Lovey_, but that isn't a habit we at Hogwarts would like the students to pick up." he chastised. I was glad for the spell I'd cast on the room because I knew it was the only thing keeping me from getting myself into a fight.

"Many revolutions begin as experiments, Severus Snape, and most are mocked until they are completed. If you are finished observing my classroom, I must request that you leave so I may attend to my next class." I suggested.

"Of course." he replied, heading out the door. He turned toward me with a dark expression once he passed through the doorway. "I suggest you begin packing your things, Ms. Lovey. Today will likely be your last day teaching here."

...

"Albus, this is absolutely outrageous. You know as well as I do that he's just trying to get under my skin. It isn't fair that I be put on probation just because he thinks my methods aren't appropriate." I heard Lovey protest quietly as I was about to knock on the Headmaster's door. I took a step back to listen. _This could be interesting_.

"I know it's hardly fair, Merissa, but he has the right to question his replacement. As he has requested a full inquiry, I can't do anything until the school council has met and decided on your case." Dumbledore soothed.

"You can't let him do this to me, Albus. Even if I'm cleared, it's going to ruin my reputation. I can hardly afford that." she sighed, more frustration in the sound than I had ever expected to hear from her.

"That isn't going to happen, Merissa, but, even if it did, you're twenty-six years old. You would recover." he assured her. "Rest assured that I'll do my best to prevent you from being removed from office. I know you're a good teacher and that at least some of the students think you're brilliant. Why don't you go to your rooms and work on some more of those healing potions for Poppy? She could use the help."

"As you wish, Headmaster. Thank you for your time." Lovey said in a disappointed voice. I hid myself around the corner before she left, watching her leave with her expression perfectly formed into a neutral mask already. Once she was gone, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore invited. "Oh, Miss Granger. Have a seat. What can I help you with today?"

"Headmaster, I wanted to ask if you knew anything else about a device called a Horcrux. Harry's been trying his best to find out about soul-splitting and I've been helping, of course, and I found an entry in a book in the restricted area of the library that mentioned Horcruxes." I said.

"Horcruxes? I'm impressed, Miss Granger. I believe you've figured it out before I have." he replied, frowning. "It does not bode well, however. That is a very dark magic and it will take great strength to overcome it."

"So it's true? Voldemort has a Horcrux?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"More than one, I should say. If I'm not mistaken, Tom Riddle's diary was the first. I don't know how many others there may be." Dumbledore admitted. He gave me a look that told me he was worried, but had faith that all would be well in the end. "Tell Harry to meet me here tonight after dinner. I need to talk to him."

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Harry, what's going on? You still haven't told me about your conversation with Dumbledore and you haven't been eating much. Did he tell you something so bad?" I asked, frowning as he came in the Common Room long after hours.

"Did you expect me to get good news, Hermione? We're fighting a war, remember?" he retorted, walking past me to the male dormitories. I sighed and kept working on my latest essay quietly. _He's just in a bad mood. It'll pass. He knows I understand_. I turned around as the door opened again and realised he was sneaking back out, his wand in his right hand and the Marauder's Map in his left.

"I'm coming with you, Harry." I whispered decidedly, running up to his room to take his invisibility cloak. After putting it on, I ran out the door and followed him silently down the hall. _What's Malfoy doing out this late?_ I wondered as I followed Harry into the bathroom, spotting him as Moaning Myrtle tried to talk to him. _Wait, is he _crying_? What on Earth is wrong?_ Malfoy looked up to see Harry staring at him in the mirror and they instantly began to fight.

"Why do they always have to fight?" I muttered.

"_Cruci_—!" Malfoy began.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Harry shouted, interrupting him.

Malfoy fell to the ground with a cry of pain, bleeding everywhere like he'd been slashed at violently by a sword. Harry stood in shock as Moaning Myrtle let out a shriek. Before either of us could do anything, a flurry of grey swept past me into the room.

"Morgana's boots, what is going on here?" Lovey cried as she knelt beside the wounded boy and pulled her wand out of her hair.

"Who is out so long after curfew?" Snape asked a second later, coming in a different door to find Lovey kneeling over the badly injured Malfoy. He saw Harry and his face hardened as Lovey repeated a musical incantation as she traced the lines of cuts with her wand, wiping away the spot of blood that remained on Malfoy's face after it was finished.

"You'll be okay now, Mr. Malfoy. Here is some dittany to keep you from scarring. Let's get you up to your room, shall we?" Lovey said quietly, her voice and expression calm and unworried despite how pale Malfoy was.

"Potter, was this your doing?" Snape demanded.

"I…I didn't know what the spell did." Harry managed, still starring at Malfoy with a look of fear and sorrow.

"You will serve detention for a month from the hours of six to nine every evening. Report to my office tomorrow at six." Snape declared, glaring at him.

"You've lost too much blood, Mr. Malfoy. Take this and it'll help." Lovey said, conjuring a steaming mug that smelled of herbs as she helped him to a sitting position. She dropped a lump of sugar into the mug. "And a spot of sugar will make it easier to take."

"How are you involved in this mess, Ms. Lovey?" Snape asked, his tone and expression indicating he found her to be the sole culprit.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard a curse and a loud splashing sound. Naturally, I came inside to see what happened and found Mr. Malfoy in a deplorable state, so I came to his aid." she replied before turning her attention back to Malfoy, who seemed less pale after finishing the tea. "Let me help you get up. There you are. I'll help you back to your room."

"You won't do any such thing. You're on probation and aren't to talk to the students." Snape said nastily. She looked up at him with eyes so cool her narrowed blue-grey eyes looked like the tip of a blade.

"Mr. Potter, could you help Mr. Malfoy back to his Common Room, please? I trust that neither of you will begin fighting again anytime soon." she requested coolly. Harry nodded and wrapped Draco's arm around his shoulder, both looking at the professors in concern. "There. Problem solved, Snape. Is there anything else you'd like to yell at me about or may I return to my rooms?"

"Mr. Potter, your assistance is unnecessary and I must request that you leave immediately. I will return Mr. Malfoy to the Slytherin dormitories as soon as I am finished with Ms. Lovey." Snape snapped before turning back toward the potions-mistress. "Rest assured that the council will hear of your insubordination, Ms. Lovey. Your career here is quite at an end."

"Poppycock. I've done nothing wrong, you know it, and you can't scare me into leaving. Just because _you_ can't accept the fact that _I'm_ the resident potioneer now doesn't mean I'm going to be _frightened_ of you. You chose to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor instead. It isn't my fault you aren't Potions Master anymore." she informed him, her chin tilted up in defiance. Snape flew at her, but stopped himself a foot away.

"Return to your chambers. You've said more than enough." he commanded. She smirked, but put her braids back up into her usual bun with her wand, signalling that her work was done.

"As you wish, Professor." she sneered. "I wouldn't want to say anything out of turn."

"Potter, I thought I told you to leave. That's another week of detention." Snape declared, taking out his anger at Lovey on Harry. _He's still too befuddled to protest. I'd better stay close_. Malfoy motioned for Harry to help him to the wall so he could lean on it and Harry left him there. I followed him from the room and, as soon as we were out of view, I removed the cloak.

"Are you okay, Harry?" I asked, taking his hand.

"I almost killed him, Hermione, and I didn't even go for help. I just froze up. If Profesora Lovey hadn't come in when she had, Malfoy would be dead." he whispered, terrified at himself.

"But he didn't die, Harry. Lovey was there to help." I soothed before frowning. "Although it certainly doesn't seem like Snape was happy about that."

"Yeah, he did seem to be pretty angry at her." Harry replied, shaking himself from his regrets. "I wonder why he has it out for her. I bet he was the one that got her on probation in the first place. Remember when he came to class last week?"

"That's what I was thinking." I acknowledged. _And I'm going to find out why_.

...

"In light of your recent quick thinking when it comes to Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your post while awaiting the decision of the council. I apologise for keeping you from your classes so long, Merissa. I know how hard it's been for you." Dumbledore apologised as he sipped the tea I'd served him.

"I know it isn't your fault, Albus." I sighed, glancing toward the cauldrons I had brewing on the edge of the room. "I appreciate that you let me keep making the potions the school needed while I wasn't able to teach, Albus. How much longer will it be until the council makes its decision? I don't mean to press you, but I would like to know when my name will be cleared, as I've no doubt it will."

"The council meeting will be Friday evening. You should plan to attend in order to defend your name, although I doubt it will really be necessary. I find your teaching methods to be appropriate and that will be enough for most of the teachers." he assured me.

"I do hope so, Albus. If there's nothing else, I suppose I ought to prepare for my sixth years." I replied, tucking my family's ancient journal back into the pouch at my waist. He smiled and stood, setting his teacup carefully on the table.

"Very well. I'll see you at lunch, Merissa." he said. I nodded and showed him out the door. _Now to get ready_. I put away my things for tea and looked over my syllabus to see where the students would be. _Hopefully Snape went according to my plan to some extent or the transition will be more difficult than I could hope_, I sighed as I gathered what I would need. Once I was ready, I headed toward the class and stepped inside, looking through the room for any signs of change. _It seems like he left the room alone, at least. That's good_.

"Ron, you aren't going to copy my homework. I absolutely forbid it! Now get to your seat and work on it while you're waiting for the class to start." Hermione said angrily as she walked into the room. I glanced up from my desk and saw her angry expression with unsurprised irritation. _Looks like he didn't leave the room alone after all_. I pulled my wand out of my hair and flicked it once, a slight silver light emanating from it. The light stopped less than a foot away and I frowned. I watched other students come in and realised it was going to be an eventful day.

"Students, please be seated so we may begin class." I requested as I stood in front of them. They shot a few final glares at each other before turning their attention to me. I gave them their instructions and put them to work. Within five minutes, I had to pull Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe physically off each other as they attempted to kill one another. "Enough! Two weeks detention for you both! As for the rest of you, _do_ try to behave."

"Two weeks detention, Professor? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me, but who do you happen to be addressing?" I asked, allowing him a chance to rethink his whole statement.

"My apologies, _Profesora_. I forgot that you're a feminazi." he retorted.

"One week's detention, Mr. Malfoy." I replied, striding to the front of the room before about-facing and glaring at the class. "Would anyone else like to make a comment? No? Good. Return to your work. I expect your potions to be perfect."

"Profesora Lovey, could you remind me what we're supposed to add after the powdered mandrake root?" Neville asked after another minute.

"No, I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Longbottom. I warned you that I would give the instructions only once." I reminded him. He blushed brightly and returned to his work. I checked the time repeatedly, wondering if the students could get any more annoying. When it was finally time for the class to be over, I opened the door. "Class dismissed."

"Have a good day, Professor." Malfoy snickered as he passed. "See you in detention."

"For a week and a half, Mr. Malfoy." I replied, lengthening his punishment in retaliation. As soon as the last student exited, I tried the spell again. _Oh, I'm going to kill him for this, Snape_. The second years came in and behaved even worse than the sixth years. _That's the fifth fist fight I've broken up in their class alone. Do they do this in other classrooms or is mine just too tempting?_ By the end of the last class, I was furious. One of the third years flung a griffin claw at me and I very nearly throttled her. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff! Class is dismissed. Get out."

"That's hardly fair!" another Hufflepuff protested. I glared him into silence as the students gathered their things quickly and fled the room. Realising I needed to fix the problem, I stormed toward the dungeons and loudly knocked on Snape's door.

"For Merlin's sake, come inside." Snape snapped. I opened the door and strode straight up to his desk, the hair on the back of my neck standing up because of my fury.

"What did you do to my room? The students fought like animals. I _took House Points away_, I was so angry." I demanded.

"What did _I_ do? Why would you suspect me?" he asked, one eyebrow up in annoyance for the accusation. I clenched my fists tightly at my sides to keep from getting physically violent with him.

"Don't play coy with me. You're the only person with the motive and the skill, Snape. My serenity spell isn't working and I can't cast another. How did you even know how to remove it?" I demanded.

"Remove it? I merely covered it up with a spell of my own." he admitted, his eyes sparkling wickedly. "Have you felt particularly irritated today, Ms. Lovey?"

"Severus Snape, I swear on all that's good and holy that if you don't tell me how to reverse whatever spell you cast, you'll wish you were in a gulag you'll suffer so much." I threatened. He laughed mockingly.

"A gulag, Ms. Lovey? I'll take my chances. Break the spell on your own. If that's all you wanted, I must ask you to leave. I have very important work to do." he said, glancing toward a copy of _Potions Weekly _on his desk. I snatched the magazine and glared at him.

"As you wish, but don't think this is over, Snape. It's only just begun."

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Miss Granger, thank you for agreeing to come to class early. As soon as the other invited student arrives, we may begin." I greeted calmly as she took her seat.

"Other invited student?" she asked just before Malfoy walked in the room. I shut the door behind him before either of them could bolt.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy will also be joining us. Please be seated, Mr. Malfoy, so we may begin our discussion." I requested. He sat next to Granger without argument. _The spell's working. Good_. "Now, then. I'm sure you're both very confused as to why I've asked you here so early in the morning. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have no idea. You, Granger?" Malfoy asked. She shook her head and they both turned to me.

"I thought you might be confused. I've asked you both here because I was wondering if you would like to assist me in making potions for the Infirmary. You're both highly skilled, it would be good practice, and I could use the help. It would only require an extra hour of your day." I informed them.

"I would like to help, Profesora Lovey. It's a good chance to learn new potions." Hermione agreed instantly.

"The experience could prove useful." Malfoy added, nodding.

"Good. I'll expect you both back this evening at five. Thank you for your assistance." I told them, giving them a smile. _Now to see if they're as compatible as I think they are_.

...

"Can you hand me the horse hair, Malfoy?" I requested as I stirred the cauldron I was working at.

"Sure. Here you go." he replied, tossing the package to me carefully.

"Thanks." I said, adding three hairs, as the instructions called. Lovey walked into the room.

"Is everything working well, students?" she asked.

"Yes, Profesora Lovey. The potions are coming along nicely." I assured her with a smile. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good. Don't mind me. I merely have some work to do to prepare for tomorrow." she told us, heading toward her desk.

"Are you excited about the Quidditch match this weekend, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"I didn't know there was one, honestly. Who's playing?" I asked in return.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff." he replied. "Of course, we all know who'll win."

"Yes, the Hufflepuffs don't have much of a chance, especially with their Seeker sick with the flu. Not that he would've had much chance against you anyway, Malfoy. You're one of the best." I acknowledged. He smiled and I returned it. Before I could make another comment, the door flew open to reveal Snape.

"Ms. Lovey, we need to talk _again_." he said nastily. She glanced up from her papers at him before giving us her attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you mind going out in the hall for a moment? Severus, please come inside." she invited.

"Remain where you are, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Ms. Lovey, I would speak with you in the hallway." Snape corrected. I glanced at Malfoy before looking toward Lovey, wondering who we should listen to.

"Oh, very well. Keep working on your potions, children. I will return shortly." she sighed. Once she shut the door behind her, I gave Malfoy a look and we both grinned. We walked over to the door to listen to their conversation. "What do you want, Severus?"

"I was curious to seeif you might know why my wand became a liquorice wand when I attempted to use it in class this morning." he said accusingly.

"Severus Snape, are you suggesting that I would cast such a silly, snippy spell?" Lovey asked, laughing lightly.

"You do understand that I will retaliate appropriately." Snape threatened. "I am not fond of being made the fool."

"My dear Severus, you were surely no more foolish than any other day." Lovey said in a cloying voice.

"You've made a grave mistake, Merissa. It isn't wise to start a war with me." Snape said dangerously quietly.

"I didn't start the war. You did. As I have work to do, I must bid adieu. Good day." Lovey snapped. We ran back to our cauldrons just before the door opened and she stepped inside. She sighed and gathered her papers. "I believe I may get more done if I return to my office. I trust you both not to fight in my absence."

"See you in class tomorrow, Profesora." Malfoy said. Once she was out of the room, I giggled.

"What do you think _that_ was about?" I asked.

"It looks like our old potions-master and our new potions-mistress don't get along. Isn't that strange, after they spent all evening together at the Halloween Masque?" he commented.

"We don't get along very well outside the classroom and we were together then as well." I reminded him. I smiled with the proof of my earlier realisation. "I _knew_ it was Snape that got Lovey on probation!"

"I could see that, but _why_ would he do that?" Malfoy asked. I frowned at the problem he presented.

"Maybe they're just too similar. Their teaching methods are almost identical, they're clearly both fond of potion-making, and they both came as obscure images of death to the Masque." I suggested, stirring my cauldron again absently.

"No, that couldn't be it. He's a Slytherin supremacist and she's all about equality and friendship." he argued. "Maybe that's it, though. Maybe they hate each other because they're the same and opposites at the same time."

"I bet so. Let's keep up with their fight, shall we? It should provide more than ample entertainment and we just might figure it out." I suggested. He nodded and we shook hands, both grinning at our wonderful idea.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Harry, where are you going?" I asked as he stood up from the table halfway through the evening meal.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'll see you in the Common Room." he replied. One of my eyebrows went up at his disregard and he sighed, but shook his head. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Harry." I agreed, waiting for him to pass out of view before I followed, knowing no one else would be paying enough attention to think to follow me. I found him going down the hall and followed quietly until he reached the dungeons. _Isn't that Snape's office?_ Harry knocked once before stepping inside. I cast a hearing spell on myself and leaned against the doorway. _Protecting his mind? Why would Harry need to learn how to do that? Why would _Snape_ be teaching him?_

"Granger! What are you doing there?" Malfoy asked loudly from down the hall. I countered my hearing spell and walked calmly back toward the main hall. "Granger, what do you think you're doing?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." I replied, walking a bit quicker. "It's none of your business what I do."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black if I've ever heard it. Why were you listening in at Professor Snape's door?" he asked, reaching my side. I couldn't hide my convicting blush.

"I was just—." I managed.

"Spying." Malfoy finished for me. "You were spying on him. Why would you do that? Don't you trust him?"

"Of course I don't trust him, Malfoy. He isn't on the side of the Light, of that I'm certain." I retorted before remembering I was talking to the son of a Death Eater.

"Certain?" he asked, smirking. _I'm trapped. This is bad_.

"Well, no, not _certain_. I don't have any proof." I tried lamely. He gave me a look that told me he thought I had more than enough proof to incriminate his favourite professor and he wasn't happy with it. "Well, I'd best be getting back to the Great Hall before anyone misses me."

"I'll escort you. These dungeons can be dangerous for those who don't know their way." he said. I swallowed. _You're a Gryffindor, Hermione. Don't act frightened. You can take him, if you have to_, I scolded myself. Taking a deep breath, I stood straighter as I walked.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I'm sure my _friends_ will be grateful to you for ensuring I return safely." I told him, hoping he would understand that I was threatening him back.

"Doubtless, Granger. It would be unfortunate if you were to be _lost_ in the dungeons, especially with no witnesses." he replied, giving me a dangerous smirk. I smiled in reply as my stomach tightened into a knot to prepare me for a fight. "Lucky for you I came along."

"Lucky indeed."

...

"Morgana's boots, what did he do to my desk?" I sighed as I walked into my classroom to find that my desk was bright pink and covered in cat pictures.

"Merlin! Umbridge is back!" one of the sixth years announced before stepping in the doorway. I watched the student flee down the halls in terror, warning the others, and then I closed the door quietly before turning toward the desk. With a flick of my wand, I attempted to transfigure the desk back to normal. _Of course it couldn't be that simple_. I tried to pick up one of the cat pictures and found that I couldn't. I pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Sixth years:_

_Class will be delayed by half an hour today. It has not been cancelled._

_~Profesora Lovey_

"Now to figure out how to fix this." I muttered as I stuck the parchment to the door. With an irritated sigh, I headed toward Snape's classroom and stood in the doorway patiently while he gave instructions to the students. Once he saw me, he came to the door.

"What do you want, Ms. Lovey? As you can see, I'm busy giving instructions to my students." he asked, feigning irritation. I saw his eyes sparkling devilishly with entertainment and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You have time for this conversation." I informed him, pulling him out the door by a sudden tug on his cloak. I waved the door shut before putting my hair back up with my wand. "Why was my desk pink, of all colours?"

"You must know the reason for that. Surely it was your doing." he replied with a bored sigh. "Is that all you wished to know, Ms. Lovey? If so, I must request that you find someone else to solve the riddles of your idiocy. I'm much too busy for this."

"Snape, I know it was you and I don't appreciate it. How do I fix it? I can't move anything by hand and I can't transfigure it back." I asked calmly, resigned to fight it out. "I would be very grateful for your assistance."

"I would suggest attempting to remove glamours, Ms. Lovey. Perhaps your desk hasn't been changed at all." he said before heading back into his classroom. Feeling angrier than ever despite his assistance, I stormed back into my room and cast an anti-glamour spell on my desk to find it return to normal. The pictures turned out to be empty picture frames attached to the desk. _At least I can remove them now_, I sighed, flicking my wand at them and watching them remove themselves from the desk and throw themselves into the dustbin. I opened the classroom door and sat down at my desk to read of Morgana's wisdom while I waited for the sixth years to return.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Oh, I'll be glad when it's time for their holiday." I sighed as I stood from my desk and stretched, rubbing a spot on my back that was trying its best to hurt. _I'd best go check on Malfoy and Granger_, I thought, making sure my bun was secure. _I do hope they prove me right. They'd make a nice couple and it would make such a statement if they were to be together_. I heard friendly laughter as I approached the classroom and decided to listen from outside to check their relationship more fully.

"You can hardly like Professor Snape so much. He's so mean to everyone." Hermione commented, her voice cheery despite her apparent disbelief.

"He's not so bad, Granger. Sure, he isn't always the kindest to Potter or other Houses, but he still gives out House Points. He's better than Profesora Lovey, surely. She's the worst teacher there is when it comes to punishing students." Malfoy responded.

"She's better than Umbridge was, at least. She would do well to give out points, of course, but she could be far worse." Hermione argued vaguely, clearly defending me in name only. "Let's not fight, though, Malfoy."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Granger. You're my favourite person in the school." Malfoy admitted. _Somehow, I can almost see his smirk_.

"Thank you, Malfoy. You're my favourite as well." Hermione replied, clearly impressed by his statement. _Well, time for me to leave. I don't need to hear this refuse_. I headed toward the teacher's lounge, conjuring the last few papers I needed to mark. I walked into the door and paused, seeing Snape there, and turned back around.

"The teacher's lounge is accessible to more than one professor at once." he informed me drily. _Is this his way of offering me a truce?_ I went into the room and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. "Don't sit too close, Lovey."

"Wouldn't want to get in your way." I replied coolly. I picked up the first homework parchment and began marking it quietly, listening to the wind howl outside. "Sounds like it's going to storm."

"Bright observation." he commented quietly. I shot him an irritated glance, but kept quiet as I worked through my stack of parchments. _He can want a truce as much as he wants, but he won't get one so long as he keeps insinuating I'm an idiot_. "What potions are your students working on now, Ms. Lovey?"

"The ones that they would have been on according to your usual syllabus, currently. It seems we're in a week that our two syllabi coincide." I informed him evenly.

"Indeed. Surprising considering your schedule has no logical order to it." he commented. I took the insult tranquilly, desiring peace.

"Not all good things are logical, Severus." I retorted. "Take love, for instance."

"Does it seem to you that I have great experience with such a connection, Ms. Lovey?" he asked quietly, his eyes narrowed and angry. _Looks like I struck a nerve. Good_. "That seems more like the life of a girl of your age."

"Ha! Me and love, Severus? I refuse to be introduced to such a vile entity." I announced with a sharp laugh, continuing to glare at him for trying to turn my words back against me. He glared back for a moment before a cough in the doorway sent me to my feet, gathering my papers quickly as I made my escape. "Good evening, Minerva."

"Good evening, Merissa." she replied confusedly, standing just inside the room as I fled. _You're a coward, Muirgeann. No doubt about that_.

...

"I can't wait until Friday." Ron whined as he stared at the Transfiguration homework we'd been assigned. "I want it to be the holiday already."

"It's only four days away, Ronald. You'll make it." I informed him, hardly looking up from the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay I was writing.

"Hermione, can't I just copy _your_ homework?" he asked, his voice grating on my nerves.

"No, Ronald. Do your own homework." I replied decidedly.

"But you let Harry copy your homework all the time!" he protested.

"Yes, that's because Harry is very busy working with Dumbledore to save the wizarding world from darkness. You are busy with nothing more than consuming as much food as humanly possible." I said, supressing a smirk. Offended, Ron walked off with a string of curses. _Smart _and_ articulate. He could do a lot to learn from Malfoy_. I jumped at my thought, shocked that I would think something nice about Harry's enemy. _It's all Lovey's fault for making us communicate so often. It's a miracle I'm not _dreaming_ of him yet_.

"Why the sour look, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking the seat Ron had vacated earlier.

"Just thinking, Harry." I sighed. I watched him pull out his homework and frowned. "Do you have time to get it all done, Harry? You know I'd let you borrow mine again."

"I don't have to see Snape tonight, so I should have plenty of time. Thanks, though, 'Mione. I don't know what I'd do without you." he told me, smiling. I smiled in return while I thought. _So he _has_ been having some kind of scheduled meetings with Snape. I knew there was something unusual going on when Harry kept sneaking off. I wonder if it was more of that learning to protect your mind business. It still seems rather silly to me_.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for working on the potions for Profesora Lovey. I'd best go." I realised aloud after glancing at the clock.

"See you later, Hermione." Harry said, not looking up from his papers. "Try not to go mad from an hour with Malfoy."

"Like he could drive me mad." I retorted, rolling my eyes as I headed out the door. I went to the classroom and found that it was empty. _Good. He must be running late more than me_. Smiling at the thought of a few quiet minutes alone, I pulled out the parchment of instructions Lovey had written and began reviewing them to see what I needed to do to my cauldron next. _Some armadillo bile and a pinch of peppermint will finish the ingredients. Then I just have to stir it clockwise ten times and anti-clockwise twelve before it's done_. I worked on it quietly, glancing toward the door when it was finished to realise Malfoy still hadn't arrived.

"Miss Granger, Profesora Lovey asked me to tell you that your potion-making is cancelled this week. She said she would like you to focus on your studying, as there are several examinations before the holiday." McGonagall informed me after a few more minutes, standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Thank you, Professor." I replied, surprised to find that I was disappointed. _I enjoy these little evening potion sessions. It's so quiet and peaceful here and Malfoy's so easy to get along with_. I trudged up to the library to find a book in order to cheer myself up. _No one's company is quite as good as a difficult read, though. Nothing can beat that_.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Please take your seats, students. I understand that it's Friday and you're excited to go home, but it's time for class." Lovey instructed as she stood at the front of the room, hands folded quietly in front of her grey dress. Once we were quiet, the left corner of her mouth twitched, as though she was trying not to smile. "Now, then. Today, we will be having a short examination. Get out your cauldrons."

"Examination?" Ron asked, clearly distraught at the idea. She nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I said examination. Are there any other questions? Okay, then. Get out your cauldrons and listen carefully. Is everyone ready? Let's begin. Your instructions today will be on making an anti-poison potion of my own creation, so you must pay close attention as you will not find the instructions elsewhere." she informed us, her voice uninterested and dull. I glanced at Malfoy as he glanced at me and we grinned, both of us realising this was the last potion she'd been having us make.

"What job would you like today, Malfoy?" I asked as she set us to work.

"I'll prepare the ingredients today, Granger." he replied placidly. We worked on the potion, talking quietly. I glanced up once to catch Lovey sending us a small smile, oblivious to the fact that I'd caught her. _I wonder what such a smile means. Is she glad we're getting along or is she just happy that we're making the potion right?_ After twenty minutes, she stood.

"As you should all be finished with the initial phase of the instructions, I will now check your potions." she informed us. She stayed silent as she walked around the room with a perfectly unchanging expression before she returned to the front and faced us from before her desk. "You will receive your marks after the break. You are dismissed."

"Merlin's beard, she's letting us out early!" Malfoy exclaimed quietly. "I have no idea what to do with the extra time before the next class."

"I'm going to the library and I could use some company. Would you like to join me, Malfoy?" I invited with a smile. He frowned. "Oh, right. We can only be friends here. I almost forgot. Sorry, Malfoy. I'll see you after break. Happy Christmas!"

"Wait, Granger. Let's see if Profesora Lovey needs any help around the classroom." he suggested. "I'd rather not be stuck with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle for the next hour."

"What a good idea! Profesora Lovey, do you need any help around the classroom?" I asked, stopping in front of her desk.

"If you would like, you and Mr. Malfoy can fix and finish the potions your class started. Some of them require more attention than others." she offered.

"Great. We'll begin immediately." I agreed happily. The corner of her lips twitched again, but she didn't smile.

"Thank you both. Unfortunately, I need to go to my office. I will return in half an hour." she said before heading out the door. I went to Malfoy's side.

"Let's see how stupid our peers are, shall we?" he invited, smirking attractively.

"Let's." I agreed with a grin.

...

"Ms. Lovey, would you care to explain why all of my potions are missing?" Snape asked as he saw me heading into the storeroom.

"Potions, Severus? I've no idea where they would be." I replied innocently, giving him a coy smile. I saw that his knuckles were white on his fists and knew I'd chosen an adequate prank. "Are there any you happen to have need of? As I've little to do, I would be glad to assist by making some."

"No, thank you. I would be very careful what food or beverages I accepted in the future, Ms. Lovey. The missing potions may end up somewhere they don't belong." he threatened, turning on his heel to storm away. Stifling a giggle with my hand, I followed him into the hall.

"I would be careful not to stay in any given place—like your office—for very long, Professor. Perhaps the potions became airborne." I warned him, shutting myself back into the storeroom before he could turn around and catch me giggling. I heard a string of nasty curses uttered from the other side of the door, quieting as he left the hall, and smiled happily. Realising I was being immature and had work to get done, I sighed and gathered the ingredients I needed before heading toward my office. I set twenty potions to brewing with a flick of my wand.

"I should take something before my headache gets worse. It feels like it may be a migraine coming on." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck absently. Finding that neither I nor Madam Pomfrey had any migraine potions, I headed back to the storeroom. _It doesn't have what I need at all, but I've got to take something quickly or I'll have to resign myself to being useless for the next week, at least, even if I by some miracle _do_ suppress the Sight_. I found my way to the apothecary in Hogsmeade to find that they had never heard of migraine potions.

I bought willow bark, feverfew, chamomile, and peppermint before finding my way back to the castle. Three of my Shades, covered in cloaks so that no skin showed, hovered in the shadows around me as they worried about my illness. As my Shades began making a quiet, musical sort of sound, I sat down in the entrance and closed my eyes, praying a house-elf would find me before anyone else so that I could be taken to my room and have hot water put on. _Some of my migraine tea, a bit of my headache oils mixture, and a good night's sleep will let me live. Please let a house-elf find me, though, and not a person_. My Shades fell silent and I knew someone had arrived.

"Merissa, are you quite alright?" McGonagall called from down the hall. I opened my eyes blearily for a moment.

"Not really, Professor." I replied quietly. "I've an awful headache."

"Let's get you down to your room, Merissa. You need to rest." she suggested, her arm suddenly around my shoulders as she helped me up. _Dumbledore, weakening, sliding down the wall…_

"Minerva, Merissa, what's wrong?" Sprout asked after we'd walked a few minutes.

"Merissa isn't well. Can you run and ask Poppy or Severus if they have anything for her head, Pomona?" McGonagall requested. _A shout…a bite…death…_ I could feel McGonagall sigh beside me as Sprout agreed and felt my stomach turn. _It would be bad enough if Snape saw me in this state, let alone if he has to help me. Hopefully my appearance doesn't change more than an increased pallor. It would be unfortunate if I lost control of my abilities or if they were __otherwise __discovered_.

"Merlin, Minerva, what's happened?" Flitwick asked. I groaned in exasperation, but they took it as a sign of pain.

"I'd better take you to the Infirmary, Merissa. I don't think you would make it to the dungeons." McGonagall told me decidedly. _A woman's scream…laughter…_ "Filius, would you mind warning Poppy that we're on our way?"

"Consider her warned." he replied. _If only I was home and my Shades and I could work freely. I could be well. At least they're with me, in the shadows. Friends_. I felt my body weakening and turned toward McGonagall to warn her, but I fell before I managed it. When my head struck the stone, I curled onto my side, pressing one hand to my mouth to keep myself from vomiting from the pain. _Loud cursing…bright light…_

"Thank Merlin, Albus. Help me get her to the Infirmary." McGonagall said quietly. "I think she's unconscious."

"I hope for her sake she is. She seems to be in an awful state." Dumbledore replied. "We probably shouldn't move her. Has someone gone for Poppy?"

"Yes. I've sent others to her and Severus. Should I try to find them and get them to hurry?" she asked. _Snow falling…beautiful...blood staining the ground…_

"That would be wise, I believe." Dumbledore agreed. I heard McGonagall run down the hall and felt like each footfall was a kick to the gut. _A body…not yet dead…severely injured…_ "Severus, thank Merlin. Do you have anything to help her?"

"Unfortunately, no. I thought it would be unwise to leave her in such a commonly used hallway before going to get the ingredients to make her potion, however. She is not well-loved among the students." Snape said drily. _A snake…dark corridors…_

"Perhaps you're right." Dumbledore sighed. I felt myself being picked up and leaned away from my carrier, covering my mouth as I gagged. _A family…sitting down to dinner…_

"If you vomit on me, Merissa Lovey, I swear you won't live through the evening." Snape warned me quietly, too quietly for Dumbledore to hear. I didn't reply, my mind whirling wildly. _A hiss and a snap…screams…_ "Did she mention what she was planning to do?"

"Minerva didn't say." Dumbledore replied. I set my hand on the pouch tied at my waist.

"Tea." I whispered, half-opening my eyes before remembering that the light was my enemy. I moaned and buried my face in Snape's chest, grateful for his black robes. _Black robes…masks…sparks like fireworks as a thousand spells were cast…_

"Looks like she has the ingredients for some sort of herbal tea. Can you have the house-elves bring hot water?" Snape requested.

"I won't show up to the Infirmary without it." Dumbledore promised. _Laughter…cold, shrill, violent laughter…_

"If you were so upset over attempting to poison me with my own potions, Lovey, you could have simply removed them and apologised." Snape informed me quietly once Dumbledore was gone, doubtless trying to lighten the heavy mood caused by my sudden frailty.

"Wasn't sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"What caused you to get so ill, in that case?" he asked. My head rolled to the side as I lost the last bit of my strength, but I found that the pain was too much to let me slip into unconsciousness. _Pain…unfathomable pain...the red light that caused it darkened by a harshly given word…_ "Merlin, she must be dying. No comeback at all." he muttered to himself. My pain grew so strong that my Sight fell silent, my mind and body too weak for anything more than merely existing.

"Set her here, Severus. I'm afraid I've only got one mild pain relieving potion at hand. She was going to bring by a set of stronger ones today." Pomfrey said quietly.

"She's got the ingredients for a tea, we think." Dumbledore said. I felt myself being set on a bed and half-opened my eyes to see that the room was full of faculty, my Shades still hovering in the shadows to help if they could. I moved my hand to signal them to leave and they vanished before I closed my eyes again. _They must not be found. It would be too telling_.

"I'll get her hair down while you make her tea, Severus. Those tight braids will only make her headache worse." Poppy whispered. _I don't want my braids down. I haven't been seen with my hair down since I was twelve_, I thought.

"No." I mumbled.

"Dear, it would help your head so much. Why don't you take it down?" she asked. I managed to shake my head. "Out of the bun, at least?"

"Merissa Lovey is far too obstinate to change her mind." Snape informed her, sounding like he was across the room. I heard a few quiet gasps at the fact that he had commented on my character at all, let alone when I was so ill. I heard the swish of robes in the silence and knew he was coming toward me. "Help her to sit up. Unless you want her to die choking on a cup of tea."

"Here you are, dear. You'll be better in no time." Pomfrey said as I was lifted into a sitting position be at least two people, if my pain-addled brain could still count hands. I felt the rim of a mug against my lips and realised I couldn't find the strength to move. _This is no migraine like I've had before. There's something else going on here_. "I think she's fainted."

"Give me the mug." Snape sighed. He forced me to drink it, holding my chin up to make me swallow. After it seemed that I must have consumed a litre of the tea, I was placed gently back against the bed, a multitude of pillows softening the hard surface. A few minutes passed in silence, my mind still wandering deliriously from topic to topic as it tried to distract itself from the pain, snippets of memories and visions floating about so that I couldn't understand them at all. "Are you any better, Ms. Lovey?"

"She's even paler than she was. I'm going to run a diagnostic." Pomfrey announced. It was silent in the room for a few more weary minutes before I heard her give a frightened gasp. "It's Dark Magic."

"What kind?" Dumbledore asked instantly.

"I'm not sure. Some sort of curse. It looks like it's attacking her nervous system. Who would've done such a thing?" Pomfrey asked, clearly upset. _Surely I'm dreaming and her tone didn't imply that I'm the sort of girl that everyone loves and adores_.

"I have a few good ideas." Snape muttered darkly. I could almost see him brooding in the corner in my mind's eye, imagining him stepping forward before he gave his next statement. "Place her in stasis while I see what I can find."

"Stasis? With her current weakness, wouldn't that be dangerous? I don't think her mind's stable." McGonagall protested.

"If the spell she's suffering from is the one I believe it to be, not putting her in stasis will ensure that she dies by nightfall. Each moment you delay decreases her chances." Snape informed her drily. "If there are no more pressing matters, I will take my leave."

"Good luck, Severus." Dumbledore said. I heard him mutter something quietly and felt my heart stop a half a second before my mind shut down.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

_"__Good luck, Severus." Dumbledore said. I heard him mutter something quietly and felt my heart stop a half a second before my mind shut down_.

"What spell did you cast, Dumbledore? I feel much better." I asked, feeling a sudden lack of pain. I tried to open my eyes to find that they were covered.

"Merlin, she's awake! Pomona, go tell the Headmaster, will you?" Pomfrey said excitedly. _The Headmaster? He was just here_. I started to remove the weight on my eyes, but gentle hands stopped me. "You can't take off the compress yet, dear. Severus said you have another half an hour twenty minutes ago."

"I'm so confused. What's going on?" I asked, trying hard to sort out where twenty minutes had gone. I felt the bed sink down when she sat beside me on it.

"He did say this would happen." Pomfrey muttered to herself. She laughed lightly and I knew she would give me some sort of unhelpful instruction. "Just wait until the Headmaster returns, dear. He will explain."

"Uh-huh. May I sit up? I feel like I haven't moved in a week." I asked, stretching to find my muscles stiff and uncooperative, like I'd slept in the same position too long.

"You'd best wait, dear." she suggested quietly. I sighed, but remained obediently motionless. _I hope Dumbledore gets here soon. I'll lose my mind if I'm stuck laying here quietly for any length of time_. After what seemed like forever, I heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. _Now I'll know what's going on_. "You're just in time, Severus. She's awake."

"I see. How are you, Ms. Lovey?" he asked, clearly displeased by the fact that I was conscious. _Why did it have to be him?_

"Confused, but well otherwise. Is there a particular reason Madam Pomfrey keeps implying I've been out for some unspecified amount of time? Oh, and why am I not allowed to sit up and remove this silly compress from over my eyes?" I asked drily, doing my best to repress my worry.

"You've been unconscious for three days, Ms. Lovey. You were put into stasis to prevent the Dark spell that had been cast on you from giving you a very painful death. In another two minutes, you will be completely freed of the spell. Until then, I suggest you listen." he informed me.

"Dark spell? How did _that_ happen?" I asked, clasping my hands together over my stomach as a reminder not to get up.

"If I traced the spell correctly, it was cast by the Dark Lord." he told me.

"Oh, I've attracted the attention of Voldemort. To think they all said I'd always be a shadow!" I laughed, immensely entertained. "Really, though, why would he cast a spell on me? I'm not important in the grand scheme of things. What _really_ happened, Severus?"

"I told you the truth, Ms. Lovey. If you were wise, you would stop attracting attention to yourself by encouraging members of different Houses to be friends." he warned. I pictured the expression Pomfrey was doubtless giving him and smiled when he added, "Though doubtless an admirable crusade."

"I don't think I'll change my ways. After all, _this_ Dark magic could be stopped and ensuring a brighter future would be worth it even if it _hadn't_ been stopped." I decided.

"Unsurprisingly, you lack any sense of self-preservation. You may remove your compress and return to your daily life. I would suggest that you keep your workload light for a few days, but I know that would only convince you to work yourself to an early grave." he told me, irritated with me again. I removed the compress and sat up quickly, making myself dizzy. "As I said, no sense of self-preservation."

"Oh, hush. I can hardly be blamed for sitting up too quickly after being completely still for three days." I retorted once I saw that we were alone in the room. "As I clearly didn't fight through it on my own, would you care to explain the who and how behind my survival?"

"Suffice it to say that I discovered the Dark Lord's spell and found a way to stop the nerve damage it was causing." he informed me drily. I lifted one eyebrow.

"How did you discover the spell, Professor? It couldn't be simple or _I_ would've figured it out before I got so ill." I said. His eyes narrowed and I saw that he was angry with my arrogance. _I'll get my answer for just that reason_, I thought, allowing myself a small smirk to infuriate him further. He took a step closer, his eyes full of fire, but prevented himself from harming me.

"If you must know, I asked the Dark Lord if he knew why a teacher at Hogwarts had suddenly become ill. He laughingly told me about the curse he'd cast on the—what where his exact words?—oh, yes,—the filthy little Mudblood tramp who thought she was a social reformer. He used a few other colourful words when describing you and your _activities_, but I'd rather not repeat them or I'll remember exactly _why_ I didn't want to risk my life to save yours." he snapped. I jumped off the Infirmary bed and stood in front of him, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"I never _asked_ you to save my life, did I, Snape? As we both know I didn't, don't try to make me out to be the bad guy. Yes, I'm grateful that you successfully prevented my death, but you _shouldn't've_ risked your life to save mine. We don't like one another, remember?" I reminded him nastily, my chin lifted so I could stare him in the eyes with the full strength of my irritation. He leaned toward me for a moment, towering over me, before he abruptly turned and left the Infirmary, his robes billowing behind him violently due to his angry pace. I followed quickly. "I _know_ you didn't just try to walk away from me in the middle of an argument."

"No, I didn't. We weren't arguing. If you remember correctly, you made a few statements and I chose to leave in response. Clearly, my reply wasn't understood, so I will explain it plainly. If you continue to irritate me, I will bash your silly little head open on the nearest wall of the school." he stated blackly, walking quicker. I barked a short, unhappy laugh.

"Wouldn't _that_ just solve all your problems? Then you could just tell Voldemort I'd unexpectedly survived his curse, but you finished the job. I bet he'd give you a promotion, if such a thing exists for murderers and tormentors." I replied. He stopped suddenly, blocking my path, and I nearly ran into him, looking up in shock as he towered over me.

"What part of my threat didn't you understand?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet. I stepped back as he stepped forward, my heart beating violently as I realised he could and perhaps would very easily kill me. "Was it because I referred to you as silly? Do you think yourself wise, Ms. Lovey? Clever or brilliant, perhaps? Or do you think yourself to be invulnerable? Rest assured that you aren't and I can prove it to you very easily."

"I'm not afraid of you, Severus Snape." I declared, having searched deep inside myself and found a reserve of anger to buoy me up. "You can threaten me all you like, but we both know that you wouldn't kill me after going through so much effort to save me. Tempting though it might be."

"Tempting indeed." he muttered quietly in reply, his eyes still angry, but dangerous in a different way. I killed my emotions quickly as my stomach did a flip, knowing now wouldn't be the time to show any such weaknesses. I took a step back to find the wall, but stuck my hand out between us as a polite shield.

"Can we just forget this argument, Severus? I think I can safely say we were both being a bit immature." I offered. He gave me a dark look, but shook my hand.

"We can have a temporary peace." he agreed. "But don't think it means we're friends."

...

"You've been very quiet over the holiday, Hermione. Is everything okay at school?" Mum asked as she cooked. I looked up from the book I was reading with a sigh.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mum." I replied.

"Be careful, dear. That sigh sounded a little lovelorn." she said quietly, giving me a knowing smile.

"Of course not." I protested, blushing.

"Mm-hmm. So this Malfoy you've been mumbling about in your sleep isn't anyone special?" she asked, grinning as my blush deepened.

"No one special at all. We were both asked to assist with making some potions for the Infirmary, but that's all. We aren't friends, Mum. He's the one that called me a—a Mudblood." I replied, uneasy saying the insult. She smiled, but didn't reply, going back to her cooking. "You've got to believe me, Mum. I would never fall for someone as mean as Malfoy."

"Of course not, dear. You're a bright girl." she murmured. Unable to tell if she believed me or not, but guessing not, I took my book up to my bedroom. _Suggesting I like _Malfoy_. Mum's lost her mind. Of course I could never like that ridiculously rich, privileged pure-blood. I bet he even abuses his poor house-elves_.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Let's get something off the trolley, shall we?" Harry suggested, looking to Ginny for an answer. She nodded and smiled while he bought half the trolley's stock of snacks and candy for everyone to share. Ron tossed me a Chocolate Frog and I opened it absently.

"Blimey, Harry, look! She's got Ptolemy!" Ron announced, staring at the card I'd received in shock.

"That one's rare! I don't know anyone who has it." Neville added, joining the crowd now forming around me.

"Well, I don't collect them as they're silly. Would one of you like the card?" I asked, hoping to get rid of it. They all clamoured for it and I stood up. "Never mind. If you can't agree, I'll just hold onto it for now."

"Don't leave, Hermione. They'll behave if you put the card away." Ginny suggested. I shook my head and went down the hallway. _I'll just throw it away. They can't fight over it if it's gone_, I decided, looking at the card and wondering why such a small, useless object could be so sought after. Not looking where I was going, I ran into someone and nearly fell.

"Sorry." I apologised, blushing when I saw that it was Malfoy and he was looking at the card I'd dropped.

"Ptolemy. That's a good card." he commented, handing it back to me. For half a second, I was too shocked to reply due to the lack of malice and ill-will in his response.

"Keep it. My friends would just fight over it anyway." I told him, shaking my head. He shrugged and pocketed the card.

"Thanks, Granger. Perhaps you're not so bad after all." he said with a smirk that any male model with kill for. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy. See you at school." I replied, heading past him down the hallway. _Or hopefully not. I don't think it would be good for me to see you too often, Malfoy. Especially not when you smile like that_.

...

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please put your wands up, enter the classroom, and stop your bickering. You've behaved too well to ruin my opinion of you now." I commanded as I saw them fighting in the hall, wands in their hands. Hermione put her wand up and stomped toward me, but Malfoy kept his wand out and I knew he was going to try something. "Immediately, Mr. Malfoy."

"Of course, Profesora." he said maliciously. After he entered the room, I shut the door and turned toward them.

"Now, then. What was all that about?" I asked, watching them closely and glad to see that my serenity spell was still active.

"Malfoy kicked Dobby down the hall while he was thanking me for his Christmas hats." Hermione explained, frowning.

"He used to be my house-elf, Granger. If he was irritating me, it was only to be expected that I send him away." Malfoy replied drily.

"It's a shame that you would mistreat someone so much smaller and weaker than you are, Malfoy. It isn't impressive." Hermione sighed.

"Who would I have been trying to impress?" Malfoy asked with one of his signature smirks. I pulled my wand out of my hair and cast a silencing spell over them.

"Enough, children. Mr. Malfoy, Dobby is no longer a servant of your household and you will therefore report to your Head of House's office for the next week for detention. Miss Granger, unfortunately, life isn't fair, all creatures aren't treated as equal, and fighting in the corridors won't do much to change that fact. A petition would be far more acceptable." I informed them, un-silencing them once they turned to listen. "Can you both be trusted to get along and work on healing potions without my presence or do I need to waste the next hour babysitting you?"

"We'll behave." Hermione said decidedly, giving me an apologetic look.

"Good. I will return in approximately one hour to check on your progress." I informed them, turning and leaving the room suddenly. _Please don't let my efforts fail. Let this bring them closer rather than drive them apart. I've risked too much to put them together for it to fail over something so small_.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Profesora Lovey?" a third year asked quietly, hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Tailor?" I said, turning my attention to him.

"Your hair is scary. Can you change it back?" he asked quietly. I frowned at him as the other students nodded, sinking into their seats as though to hide. I touched my head confusedly to find scales.

"My apologies, students. Class dismissed." I informed them, waiting for them to leave before I conjured a mirror. _Silver and Slytherin green. I wonder who could be responsible_, I thought drily. The snakes hissed at my irritation and I rolled my eyes before heading toward Snape's classroom. I waited until he dismissed his class to knock on the door.

"Come in." he invited. I could hear the entertainment hidden under the dry tone in his voice and knew he was expecting me. "Ms. Lovey, is it Halloween again or did you simply think it would be a good idea to cameo as Medusa?"

"Very funny, Snape. How do I make my hair return to normal?" I asked, stopping in front of his desk. I noticed a few students hesitating near the doorway and glared at them until they vanished, the snakes hissing violently.

"I wouldn't know, Ms. Lovey. I've never had snakes instead of hair." he informed me. A particularly angry snake snapped at him, but I caught it and held it back.

"This isn't funny, Severus. How long has my hair been like this?" I asked, the snakes hissing more threateningly as I grew more irritated.

"I seem to remember you coming to lunch like normal and returning with your _unique_ new hairstyle." he informed me.

"_Lunch_?" I asked, my voice squeaky. "You mean to tell me that I've had Slytherin snake hair since _lunch_?"

"Yes, that would be what I said." he returned, smirking slightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to keep myself from doing something drastic.

"Tell me how to get rid of the snakes, Severus Snape, or I'm not going to restrain them and I'm going to hope their poisonous." I demanded, trying not to imagine myself beating his smirk off his face.

"I unfortunately can't provide any assistance." he informed me, heading toward the door. "I have to meet a student. Good day, Ms. Lovey."

...

"Miss Granger, if I must remind you to pay attention again, I will take twenty points from your House." Snape informed me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, Professor." I replied, turning my attention back to the problem at hand. I heard sniggering from Malfoy's corner of the room and shot him a glare. _He's certainly returned to his usual self. Our tentative friendship is most definitely over_, I decided. _I'll tell Profesora Lovey tonight that I need to reschedule my after-class potion making. I can't force myself to associate with him anymore_.

"Class dismissed." Snape announced once it was time to leave, standing behind his desk glaring at us while we left. "Miss Granger, please remain after class."

"Of course, Professor." I agreed, standing off to the side of his desk while I watched the other students leave. _I wonder what this will be about. Surely I paid enough attention not to get into any more trouble_.

"As you seem to be a reasonable enough individual, Miss Granger, I thought it would be wise to ask for your assistance. Ms. Lovey was nearly killed over the holiday by a curse we discovered was cast on her by the Dark Lord for her support of relationships between Houses and different blood purities. Although she recovered and remains unchanged in her views, I believe it would be wise if nothing was done to further incense the Dark Lord in her name. It would therefore be good if you were to end your evening potion-making sessions." he said quietly. "As you are unlikely to believe my statements or my innocence, I recommend you ask the Headmaster for confirmation, but also request that you share the information I have given you with no one else."

"I'll stop the potion-making immediately, Professor, and I won't tell anyone why. Thank you for warning me." I assented, wondering why Lovey had insisted we continue our meetings if she had so nearly died.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Granger. Good day." he replied, gathering the homework he'd collected before he left the room. I headed to the Gryffindor Common Room absently. _If Snape's trying to protect Lovey, does that mean he _isn't_ evil? Have we been wrong all this time? In that case, have we been wrong about his involvement in Harry's problems all these years? What if he's been on our side the whole time?_ I went to my dormitory and sat in the corner of the room, my knees held to my chest loosely as I thought.

"Hermione, aren't you going to make potions tonight?" Lavender asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah, I was just heading out." I replied as I stood up, stretching from having been sitting still for such a long time. She gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything as I headed out of the room. _Now I have to figure out how to tell Ms. Lovey I'm finished helping her. Perhaps I can say I have too much work. She seems to want us to all do well in our classes more than anything_. I reached the classroom to find her frowning, letting out a sigh as she stopped marking something to look out the window at the darkening sky. I knocked on the door quietly to disrupt the depressing image I'd seen.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." she greeted coolly, her sadness replaced by a blank expression.

"Good evening, Profesora Lovey." I replied, my stomach twisting as I realised she would be upset when I decided to stop helping.

"What's wrong, Miss Granger? You look like your best friend died." she asked, giving me one of her rare, slight smiles. _This is going to be so bad_.

"I'm just worried, Profesora, because I don't want you to be upset, but I must stop helping with making the potions in the evenings. It's starting to negatively impact my school performance, but I don't want to disappoint you." I managed, keeping my eyes on my feet. She touched my shoulder gently.

"It's perfectly fine, Miss Granger. I never wanted you to feel pressured to help. I only asked you to assist because I thought you would enjoy it." she assured me.

"Thank you, Profesora. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I replied, still feeling sick to my stomach. She nodded and showed me out of the room. I turned around once she walked back into the room to catch her sigh sadly as she sat down, her expression heartbroken for half a second before she forced it to be neutral and went back to marking papers. _I know it makes her sad, but I wonder why it would have such a strong impact. Doesn't she have anything better to do in her evenings then check up on Malfoy and I while we make potions? Surely she has more of a life than that_.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Hermione, you've been awfully depressed since you haven't been potion making. Why don't you go ask to help?" Harry suggested. I shook my head resolutely. "How about you at least go and read a good book in the library, Hermione? You need to get out of the Common Room."

"I suppose I have time for a book." I sighed, getting up. "I'll meet you at dinner."

"Have fun." Harry replied with a smile. I got to the library and found a book on Arithmancy I hadn't read. I curled up in one of a pair of chairs in a secluded part of the library. I read through it quickly, finding solace in the new information and the quiet atmosphere.

"What are you doing back here, Granger?" Malfoy asked, taking the only other seat nearby. "Isn't that a bit anti-social?"

"Not now that you're here, Malfoy." I muttered, knowing my peace was gone.

"Grumpy, aren't you?" he commented, smirking at me as I glared at him over the top of the book. Deciding it wasn't worth it, I twisted lower into my seat so the book blocked my sight of him. "It's from not seeing me enough, isn't it? You miss your evening dose of my greatness now that you haven't been helping with the potions."

"Hardly, Malfoy." I replied drily, trying to concentrate on the book. He sat up quickly and snatched my book, smirking.

"It's okay to admit it, Granger. You can't hide it from me anyway." he assured me. "I know you're just pining away for me."

"I believe you have me mistaken for yourself. Why don't you go stare at your reflection?" I suggested, attempting to get my book back and failing as he held it up higher. "Give me the book back, Malfoy. I highly doubt you would enjoy reading about Arithmancy."

"On the contrary, I find Arithmancy fascinating." he said, flipping the book open. In his best McGonagall voice, he began reading it, making me laugh despite myself. I snatched the book from him as soon as I could and sat back down to read, but I knew he wouldn't let me. "Granger, I was reading that."

"I was reading it _first_ if you remember correctly." I reminded him.

"But _I'm_ more important." he protested, snatching the book back. I kept my hold on it and lost my balance as he pulled it away, falling into his chair with him. Shaking myself quickly from my shock, I snatched the book before he could recover and left the library with it, my heart beating quickly. _Now I'll have to be extra careful to avoid him. My blush was too telling by far_, I thought, blushing again.

"All students and faculty are to report to the Great Hall immediately." McGonagall announced, her voice booming throughout the school. I met the frightened eyes of a younger student across the hall and then heard the sound of many feet. Grabbing the girl's shocked arm, I started running her toward the Great Hall, assuming my role of prefect instantly. I left her just inside the doorway and glanced around the room quickly to find that Snape was the only professor present, counting the students at the Slytherin table quickly.

"Professor, what's going on?" I asked him breathlessly as I ran over.

"That will be announced soon enough, Miss Granger. Go to the table for your House and remain seated." he instructed, his hard eyes indicating disobedience would be costly. I stood at the end of the Gryffindor table and waved people inside, instructing them to go to their own tables. The Head of House of each group counted the students quickly and, one by one, sighed in relief as they realised all the students were accounted for. Most of the professors gathered at the front of the room, leaving Snape and McGonagall to guard the entry to the room.

"Students, I apologise for the inconvenience of gathering you all here in such a rush, but I'm afraid that the safety of the school may be compromised. I have reason to believe that escaped criminal Bellatrix Lestrange is on the school grounds. Until further notice, lockdown procedures will be enforced. Due to the nature of Mrs. Lestrange's crimes, you will remain in the Great Hall for the duration of the evening. Beds will be provided as soon as we are certain that all individuals are accounted for." Dumbledore announced. At his signal, the teachers counted us again, making sure no students were missing.

"Headmaster?" I asked, raising my hand as my heart beat fearfully in my chest.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, stopping as he was passing me.

"Where is Profesora Lovey? She's the only professor that isn't here." I asked, glancing toward the others. Dumbledore paused and glanced around the room to come up with the conclusion that she was indeed absent. He strode quickly toward the faculty gathered at the front of the room. The room fell silent, making it easy to overhear him.

"Merissa hasn't been accounted for. Does anyone remember seeing her recently?" he asked them. They all indicated that they hadn't and glanced toward the door nervously. McGonagall and Snape exchanged a look from where they guarded the entrance, clearly wondering what was going on.

"We should send someone to look for her, surely. After being attacked like she was, there's a big chance Bellatrix is after _her_." Sprout pointed out quietly. Dumbledore headed toward the door and met McGonagall and Snape near the end of the tables.

"Severus, Minerva, I need you to search the school for Merissa. You're the most likely to find her and return safely." he instructed. I watched them closely to see McGonagall gasp and cover her mouth, fearing the worst, and to see Snape pale slightly, faintly betraying that he was concerned. "Speed is of the essence."

"Consider her found." Snape said darkly, turning on his heel with a frightening look in his eyes.

"We'll bring her back soon." McGonagall promised, standing straighter as she drew her wand.

"Be careful, Minerva." Dumbledore reminded her. She nodded and headed into the dark hallway. I felt a hand take mine and looked over at Harry.

"Don't worry, Hermione. They'll find her." he assured me. I swallowed hard and nodded. _I just hope they find her before Bellatrix does_.

...

"You can take your break, Merissa. You look like you could use the rest." McGonagall said as she came out of the little office off to the side of the Great Hall that we had transformed into a resting room for the faculty. I nodded and went into the room, taking out some papers to look over as I sat at the end of the table.

"You should rest while you have the chance, Ms. Lovey." Snape pressed from the other end of the table, gesturing to the empty cot against the wall. I shook my head.

"I can't rest when there's work to do. An emergency lockdown is hardly an excuse not to give marks out promptly for students' work." I replied quietly, continuing to look over the assignment. _And I can hardly sleep when there are others present__, let alone him._ "Besides, you can't fairly tell me to rest when you aren't using your break to sleep either."

"I have more pressing matters to attend to." he responded loftily. I rolled my eyes at him, but kept silent. Once the parchments were all marked, I took them out to the students before returning to the resting room to resume my seat. After a moment of sitting in silence, I decided to watch Snape out of the corner of my eye to see what he was doing. I watched as his quill passed over the parchment before him in quick, smooth motions and wondered if his handwriting would be as pleasing to the eye as I suspected. "Is there a particular reason you've been reading the same page for the past ten minutes?"

"What?" I asked before I realised I had a book open before me. "Oh, I was just memorising a section. It seems like it might be useful and memorising it will ensure I'll always have it if I need it."

"I see. What does it say?" he asked, his voice vaguely interested rather than suspicious. I looked down to see that the book was open to a section on werewolves and blushed brightly, knowing he would think it was just the sort of useless information one of the students would be too interested in. _If only I could hide behind my hair_, I thought ruefully as I tried my best to hide my face before he could see my blush. _Oh, wait. I can control my appearance. I don't have to blush_.

"It's about werewolves." I told him evenly, glancing up at him coolly.

"Werewolves, Ms. Lovey? Is there a particular reason you believe such information would be useful?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in question. I read past the amusement in his eyes, however, to see that he was worried, that he thought I suspected or was worried about something I shouldn't.

"Yes, werewolves." I replied firmly with a curt nod. He returned his attention to writing without another word. _I'm right. There _is_ something. Let's see how good of a liar I am_. "Some of the rather believable rumours I've heard suggest that a werewolf pack has allied itself with Voldemort. As I have reason to fear that he would greatly enjoy my capture and torturous death, I would like to be prepared for that possibility."

"The Dark Lord wouldn't give you to Greyback and his pack unless he believed that would be the best way to break you. Besides that, any information you could find would be useless if he _did_ hand off your torment to them. You would be powerless." he informed me, casually continuing to write his letter.

"That's good to know." I murmured, putting the thought in the back of my mind in case it could prove useful later._ So there is a pack of werewolves. That's not good_. I closed the book in front of me and went to the only window in the room, looking out it at the dark, stormy night. "It's just the sort of weather out for there to be a half-crazed escaped convict in the school. Do you think she'll be caught soon? It's been almost two days now and the students are getting more afraid."

"I do not know." he replied, standing up to join me at the window. I leaned against the wall and stared at him while he looked outside, oblivious to my gaze. After a few quiet moments, he turned toward me and I pretended I had been looking at a painting across the room. "What I do know is there's little reason to be afraid. Whatever she's come for, she's doing it quietly and she isn't foolish enough to attack anyone when everyone is gathered in the Great Hall. It should be over soon."

"I hope so." I said quietly, looking down to avoid his eyes. _I've never felt so nervous in my life. We're only talking. Surely my stomach shouldn't be turning like it is_. His robes brushed against me as he returned to his seat and I felt suddenly claustrophobic. _I think it's time I let some other professor take a break_.

...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"The lower-level dungeons are clear." I announced as I met Dumbledore at the front of the Great Hall. "There's nothing alive down there."

"Good." he replied, accepting my statement as he looked toward the entrance for the next arrival. One by one, the other faculty members came in and agreed that the school was clear. Dumbledore stood in front of the Hall as the rest of us found our way to the sides, heading unobtrusively toward the door. "Students, it would seem that the danger is over. Prefects, please join your Head of House for instructions."

"I'd best help with the Slytherins. They're the only House without at least two professors helping." I sighed, heading toward where Snape stood with a few students. He looked at me incredulously and I gave him a small smile. "What should I do? The other Houses have plenty of assistants and I didn't want the Slytherins to feel unloved."

"Yes, because my House values affection so very much." he responded drily. I shrugged, knowing he would accept my assistance because it would be unreasonable not to. "I will lead the students back. Prefects, stay on the outside of the other House members and ensure that none stray. Ms. Lovey, keep anyone from falling behind."

The students assented, spreading out along the sides of the table, and I nodded before heading to the end of the table closest to the front of the room. I watched Snape at the other end of the table and instructed the students to rise as he did, ensuring they followed one another as they should. Once they were all safely back in their Common Room, Snape and I walked side by side back to our rooms in an effort to not appear rude. We stopped in front of the storeroom, meeting in the middle ground between our rooms.

"Thank you for your assistance." he said drily, sounding far more irritated than grateful. I inclined my head in acceptance of his thanks before turning toward my room. "Good night, Ms. Lovey."

"Good night."

...

"Profesora Lovey?" I asked quietly, knocking on her classroom door.

"Come in." she invited, glancing up toward the door as I opened it. "Good evening, Miss Granger. How may I be of assistance?"

"Sorry to bother you, Profesora, but I was wondering if you needed any help again. I have an open hour before dinner and I wanted to see if you could use any help." I said quickly, beginning to stumble over my words as I grew nervous. She seemed to understand, if the twitch of her lips told anything.

"If you would like, you could help me by taking stock of the benches. I need to know what ingredients need replenished." she offered, going back to marking papers. I wrote down what each table contained, going through them slowly as the peace of her classroom took the tension out of my shoulders and let me forget my worry for the first time in weeks. _I think clearer here. If I'm going to help Harry and the Order, I should come here as often as possible. Unless it's a spell. I should ask_.

"Profesora Lovey?" I said quietly as I took the completed list to her.

"Yes, Miss Granger? The list is very thorough. Thank you." she replied, looking at me expectantly after she glanced at the parchment.

"Profesora Lovey, it's so peaceful in your room. What kind of spell is here? How can I cast it? This is the only place I can think clearly." I asked, frowning. She sighed.

"I would tell you, Miss Granger, but it is not a spell that can be shared. It has more to do with intentions and heart than words and wrist flicks." she apologised.

"Oh." I replied, feeling disappointed as I looked down at my feet.

"I wish I could share, Miss Granger. Indeed, I wish it could be cast over the entire world to prevent wars and beatings and fights, but I cannot share and I do not have the strength to cast such a spell. Please do not think poorly of me that I could not help." she said. I looked up to see that she was expressionless, but her eyes were soft, sad and weary, as though she truly wished for nothing more than peace. Without seeming to think about it, I took the hand that held her quill and kept it as she blinked, shocked, and tried to pull it away.

"I understand, Profesora Lovey. You're one of the only people actually doing anything about the real problem with this war and you're standing between the Death Eaters and everyone else making as much trouble as you can to try to save us. Whether you were a Gryffindor or not when you were a student, you're the bravest person I've ever met." I told her. Her eyes returned to their usual calculating boredom as she took her hand back.

"Perhaps you misunderstand what I'm doing, Miss Granger. Perhaps you misunderstand my motives." she suggested, standing up from her seat.

"No, I don't." I replied. "What other motive could you possibly have for mixing the Houses? Or asking Malfoy and I to help you make potions? You didn't need our help at all. You were trying to push us together to make us friends. No matter what you say, Profesora, I know exactly what you're doing."

"You are clever, Hermione Granger, but you do not know all and I expected less naiveté from a girl of your age." she told me, opening the door. "I believe you have assisted me enough. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Harry, are you sure you have to go? Won't it be dangerous?" I asked quietly as we talked in the corner of the Common Room.

"Hermione, I don't have a choice. Dumbledore needs my help. If there's any way we can find a Horcrux and destroy it, we have to try." he replied, glancing up to make sure no one was listening. He looked back to me with a grim expression. "You understand, don't you, Hermione? There's too much at risk for me to refuse to help."

"I understand. Promise me this isn't good-bye, Harry. Promise me you'll come back to me and Ron and Ginny and Neville and all your other friends." I asked him, taking his hands in mine.

"You know I can't make that promise, Hermione, but I'll do my best. We should be back within a week. Take care of Ron, will you? Oh, and try to hide the danger from Ginny. She doesn't need to worry." he said. I nodded and he smiled, more like his old self. "I'll leave the Invisibility Cloak with you. I have a feeling that it won't be very useful to us, but that you'll need it."

"Are you expecting us to run into some sort of danger here in your absence?" I asked, wondering if he knew something I didn't.

"Not exactly. I just have this feeling that something's going to happen while I'm gone and I feel like Lovey might be in the most danger. I don't know what she's done, but I've been getting violent dreams about her, like the ones I had before Mr. Weasley was attacked. Keep an eye on her, will you?" he asked, seeming concerned. "I know she's your favourite professor and I thought it would be wise to warn you."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll make sure to pay attention. If I can keep everyone safe while you and Dumbledore are gone, I will." I assured him.

"Good. Watch out for Snape, Hermione. Don't forget that he's the most dangerous person in the school." Harry reminded me. I nodded, thinking about how Snape was really one of the only people I would trust. Harry stood up and I realised he was dressed and ready to go. I stood and hugged him quickly, choosing not to think about whether or not he would return. He smiled. "Good-bye, Hermione."

"See you soon, Harry." I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat to smile back. I watched him leave the Common Room, Dumbledore waiting just outside, and took a deep breath. _Somehow, I feel like we won't be meeting next under such happy circumstances. Something awful is going to happen. I just know it_.

...

"Snape, I'm glad I caught you before class." I said as I caught up with him in an empty hallway. He turned toward me unsuspectingly and I slipped my wand from my hair with a slight smile. I cast my spell quickly, transfiguring him into a small, black kitten. He tried to run away, but I caught him, ignoring the tearing feeling of his claws ripping into my arms. I scratched behind his ears and he settled down, falling asleep in my hand. Struggling to hide my grin, I went to his classroom and stationed myself at the front of his desk. "I apologise, students, but Professor Snape is not capable of teaching today. Instead, I will be teaching your class."

"How precious! Is that kitten yours, Profesora Lovey?" a girl in the first row asked, her eyes on Snape. I let a small smile escape.

"Oh, no, I'm just taking care of him today. We'll work through the lesson quickly and then I'll allow you to pet him, if you wish." I offered, thinking about just how angry Snape would be once I transfigured him back. I ran through the lesson quickly, the students cooperating perfectly for the chance to play with the adorable kitten I held. Once their lessons were over, I made sure Snape was still asleep and set him on the desk, letting the children come by one-by-one before they left, warning them not to wake him up.

"Profesora Lovey, why are you teaching Professor Snape's classes today?" Hermione asked as she came in to her class time later in the day.

"He wasn't able to teach today and I thought everyone would appreciate a day off from Potions. We'll be going through your lesson quickly today, so please pay attention." I instructed. Like the other classes, they worked quickly for the chance to get a closer look at the fuzzy black mass nestled in my hand. Once the last classes were finished, I closed the door behind the students and set the kitten down on Snape's desk. Its black eyes opened and I smiled as I flicked my wand, returning Snape to his human form. "Have a good little kip, did you?"

"What did you do? Where is my class?" he demanded, looking around him as he tried to remember the day. My smile grew despite myself.

"I taught your classes today. You were resting." I assured him, making my way to the door while he was still distracted. Before I fled toward safety, I knew I had to tell him exactly what I'd done. "If any of the students ask about a cat, though, I would make up a good story if I were you. It wouldn't pay for them to know just how adorable you are, _kitten_."

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I woke up sweating, my heart racing, and sat up in bed, my arms wrapped around myself. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. _Just a dream. Surely they aren't in such danger_. Realising I would be incapable of resting any longer, I headed to my private bath and turned the shower to the hottest temperature. I stepped inside and resisted the urge to flinch or get out as the water burned my skin. Instead, I lifted my face and let the steaming water run over it, cleansing the cold of my fear away.

Once my bones had lost their chill of fright, I got out and put on my clothes, careful not to glance at the mirror before I morphed my face and hair back into their usual appearance. I looked at my reflection, satisfied to see that I looked as plain and forgettable as normal. I touched one of my twin, middle-parted braids of dull colour and smiled as I wound them into a bun and secured it with my wand, finding comfort in the unflattering style.

_With such a simple appearance, I'll blend in. My face will be one that can easily suggest a thousand others if I were to be killed by the Death Eaters and my picture was published, but it won't otherwise attract attention. I shouldn't think such morbid thoughts, though. I should work on something to distract myself_, I chided myself, heading back to my main room. I set up a dozen cauldrons and started pairs of lesser-used healing potions to help Pomfrey stock up. While they were brewing, I put together teabags for various illnesses, watching the clock impatiently. Finally, I decided to drop off some of the teas to Pomfrey.

"Good morning, Merissa. Are you feeling well?" Pomfrey asked as I met her in the Infirmary.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. I wanted to bring some teas by in case anyone comes in with any mild illness." I told her, handing her a pouch of teas, all clearly separated into smaller bags.

"Thank you, Merissa. It's such a help to have you here." she replied, smiling cheerfully. I smiled back to the best of my ability before I made my excuses and headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat uneasily in my seat, preventing myself from fidgeting by folding my hands tightly in my lap and watching the students that came in. I saw Snape and looked down at the table, avoiding watching him. _He's still angry with me and I'm too anxious to fight_.

"Ms. Lovey." he greeted coldly as he took the seat beside me.

"Severus." I replied, my voice squeaky despite my best effort to keep it cool. A nervous glance at him showed that he seemed confused by my skittishness, trying to decide if it was caused by him or not.

"You seem uneasy." he commented, giving my white-knuckled hands a pointed look. I folded them under the table and swallowed hard, my glance darting around the room. _I need to calm down_.

"I am worried. I dreamt of the Headmaster and Harry Potter in danger and the school under attack." I admitted quietly, looking to him in the hopes that he would either confirm or deny my fears with some sort of finality. I saw his expression and eyes harden and felt my stomach twist into another set of knots. _He knows something bad is going to happen. If I want to do something about it, I'm going to have to track him carefully_. "I know it's silly. No need to inform me of that." I told him, looking at the point over the table where my hands had been a few moments before. He seemed to see that nothing he could say would have any impact on my opinion or state of mind and stayed wisely silent. After tearing a biscuit into little pieces and eating a few unsettling bites of it, I half-ran toward my classroom to prepare.

"Good morning, Profesora Lovey." Ronald Weasley greeted as he came in the door. I nodded in reply and continued ensuring the room was tidy and ready for class. _Strange that Weasley would be the first in class today. It doesn't increase my peace_. Once all the students arrived, I stood at the front and began the class. I stayed busy throughout the day before heading to the faculty lounge in the hopes that I could keep myself distracted with the behaviour of the others until dinner.

I saw Snape in the room and turned back toward the hall, mumbling some excuse about forgetting something before heading toward the Astronomy Tower, knowing no one would be there at such a strange time. I stood just inside the room, looking over the balcony as it rained heavily outside. _Breathe, Muirgeann. All will be well_, I assured myself, leaning against the cool stone wall and closing my eyes. Focusing on the sound of the rain, I opened my eyes and turned around instantly as I heard footsteps.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" I asked, watching Snape approach me angrily. He neglected to answer, his eyes dark, and I felt my heart begin to beat wildly as I realised just how close the edge of the balcony was. I splayed my hands on the wall behind me, preparing to dig my fingernails into the mortar between the stones in a wild attempt to save myself, but I never had the chance. Once he reached me, he pushed me into the wall and pressed his lips against mine. After a few minutes of struggling, I managed to speak again. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" he commanded, pressing his lips to mine again. I fought against him, not knowing what was going on or what I should do. _My body wrought with pain…blinding, maddening…Death standing in the corner_, I Saw. _Not now!_ I thought wildly, jumping as I sought to escape my other Sight so that we lost our balance and slammed into the stone floor, temporarily stunning us both. I recovered quickly and snatched my wand, holding it to his throat before he could move.

"Get off me." I told him, breathing heavily from the adrenaline running through my veins.

"No." he said decidedly, knocking my wand out of my hand. I twisted onto my side to reach for it, but he shoved my shoulder roughly back to the floor, pinning me to the ground with the length of his body on mine.

"Get off." I repeated, trying to twist out of his grasp, my arms trapped uselessly between our chests.

"No." he repeated, wrapping one hand around the back of my neck and pressing his lips to mine again. My heart threatening to explode, I focused on keeping myself still as a thousand feelings battled inside me. With his other hand, he pulled my leg around his hip and I gasped. _I've got to do something. I've got to escape. We're in the Astronomy Tower, of all places, and we aren't even friends_. I tried to push him away, but only succeeded in rolling us onto our sides.

"Snape, this isn't acceptable." I informed him, managing to push myself mostly out of his arms. I paused for half a second to orient myself to find my wand and saw it just out of reach to my left. I reached for it, pushing him back with my other hand. _I can't get it. I don't have the strength to push him away _and_ reach it_, I realised frantically. His hand seized the wrist of my outstretched hand and I swallowed a hopeless whimper before it could escape as my fingertips touched the edge of the wand. _I've got about a half a second before he stops me from getting it and I'm so close. Come here, wand. Please_.

"Got it!" I whispered happily, using the shock of having got my wand to push him off and stand up. I held the wand at ready between us, prepared to stun him if I had to. He stood, his dark robes making him almost disappear in the dark hallway. "Get out of my way, Snape. It's getting late and I would like to return to my room."

"I will not move." he declared quietly, his eyes angry and dark as he took a step toward me. I forced myself not to take a step back by focusing on the sound of the rain outside.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will, Severus Snape." I warned him, locking every muscle into place so I wouldn't shake as the adrenaline began to leave my system. "Leave now and we can both pretend this never happened."

"Could you really forget?" he asked, smirking. _No, I couldn't. I broke my one goal for my life: never being attracted to another human being. Of all the people it could have been, though, it had to be you. You had to be my Merlin_.

"Of course I could forget. The human memory is such a delicate thing. Perhaps _you_ ought to forget it all yourself." I replied dangerously, hoping I seemed menacing. He stepped toward me, unafraid. I took a careful step back, letting him think I was worried. As he took another step, I turned toward the balcony, my cloak swinging behind me, and leapt over the edge into the rain. I dug my fingers into a groove and clung to it, knowing my cloak and dress would hide me perfectly. I heard Snape mutter a curse and waited until he was gone to lower myself to the ground. _I'll have to be careful now. Whether he realises it or not, he'll soon figure it out. He'll know how appealing he is_.

...

"That's not normal." I muttered, seeing that the door to the Room of Requirement was present on the wall, slightly cracked open. I pushed the door open a bit more to look inside.

"What a strange mirror. I wonder what it means." Lovey was muttering, standing before a mirror in the otherwise empty room. She flicked her wand to highlight the letters on the top of it and began manipulating the letters of light in mid-air. After a moment, she jumped and smiled as she figured it out. "They were backwards! It reads: I show not your face but your heart's desire. How interesting."

"It's the mirror Harry always talks about." I realised quietly before clamping my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. Lovey frowned into the mirror.

"I don't understand. I don't see anything at all, not even my reflection. What can it mean? Of course! I desire nothing more than to disappear. Well, I've always known that." she muttered, her expression disappointed. It solidified into a stony, emotionless mask as she came toward the door. "Time to get away from this strange room and mad mirror. Besides, I need to make sure my classroom is ready for the students tomorrow."

"I wonder." I said quietly after she was gone, sneaking into the room myself. I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. "I'm the Minister of Magic! And look at the list I'm holding! We won the war and the Death Eaters are all in prison! It's all over. Wait. Why does _Malfoy_ have his arm around me? Surely _that_ isn't right." I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again to see Malfoy smirking as he rolled his eyes at me. Deciding it would be crazy to scold the imaginary man in front of me, I turned and fled the room. When I glanced back, I saw that the door was gone.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Padma Patil asked, walking down the hall.

"Oh, I was just wandering around, Padma. Say, have you heard anything about what we're doing in Astronomy this week?" I asked, hoping to distract myself. With a smile, she answered and we started a discussion over the subject.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Class dismissed." Snape announced, turning toward his desk in a billow of robes. I grabbed my books and half-ran from the room, feeling uneasy. _Something isn't right at all. The week is up. Harry said they'd be back by now_, I thought, heading toward the Gryffindor tower. I put my books away and froze in my steps for half a second as I saw the box I'd hidden the Invisibility Cloak in. _Yes, I think it's time to get it out_. I pulled it out and folded it over my arms, heading back toward the school.

"Students, go to your Dormitories immediately!" McGonagall shouted, her voice echoing throughout the entire school. I pulled on the cloak and ran toward the Great Hall, hoping to find some sort of explanation. Once I reached it, I gasped and pressed myself against the wall as I saw Death Eaters in dark cloaks fighting with the professors. I watched Snape stand and stun the rest of the faculty quickly and swallowed hard. _I was wrong. He's evil after all_, I thought, horrified. I saw him start toward the door and stepped safely out of the way.

_I've got to follow and see what's going on_, I decided. I ran after the Death Eaters quickly, vaguely realising we were heading for the Astronomy Tower. A silver phoenix came up beside me and I nearly stopped running after them.

"Follow me." Dumbledore's voice came from the Patronus. I turned and followed it quickly down a secret passage until I ran into Dumbledore and Harry.

"Professor, what's going on?" I asked quickly, removing the cloak. He gave me a sad look.

"_Petrificus Totalus_." he said with a flick of his wand. I looked over to see that Harry and I had both been immobilised. Dumbledore took the cloak from around me and threw it over both of us. "I'm sorry, but it's important that you stay out of the way. Miss Granger, you will misunderstand two individuals very much tonight. Watch closely and you will realise the truth in time. You're a clever witch and I know you'll know what to do once you figure it all out."

"_Stupefy!_" Malfoy shouted, jumping into the room. Dumbledore fell back against the wall, but did not appear to be fully stunned. _No. No, anything but this. Don't let them fight. Oh, Merlin, not Malfoy. Dumbledore will kill him_, I thought, closing my eyes. _Not Dumbledore and Malfoy_.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to kill the Headmaster, you'll have to kill me as well. Give me your wand, child, and Dumbledore will make sure you and your family are safe." Profesora Lovey said softly, entering the room and going to Dumbledore's side. _This is what I get for thinking it can't be any worse_. I looked to Lovey and saw that she was trying to support Dumbledore, who was so clearly weakened that Lovey had taken his wand from his hand so he could help hold himself up, with a gentle expression focused on Malfoy. _Why does Dumbledore look to be so poorly? There hasn't been a spell cast since he was stunned and that didn't seem to have taken well_.

"He'll kill us, Profesora. You can't stop him. I have to do this." Malfoy said, clearly torn and upset, although his wand was still raised. Lovey smiled softly, set Dumbledore on the ground, and stepped between the two of them, her hands empty at her sides after stowing Dumbledore's wand in her pocket.

"You don't have to become a murderer, Draco Malfoy. Murder is never necessary." she said soothingly, holding out her hand. "Give me your wand and I'll swear you were overpowered and Dumbledore will see to it that your family is protected. He has friends, child, and I make an easy scapegoat for problems. Voldemort will have my head before all this is over, I've no doubt, but he needn't have your family's or Dumbledore's."

"What's going on?" Snape snapped suddenly, busting through the doorway and leading a series of Death Eaters into the room. Lovey jumped back to block Dumbledore, shielding him from view. Snape glanced around the room before his eyes settled on her and his lips curled into a cruel smile. "Ms. Lovey. I suggest you leave the Headmaster's side. You can hardly defend him against us all."

"No, but I can kill you first, Severus Snape, for betraying your friends." she hissed before a wizard in the room cast the Cruciatus Curse on her with a gleeful smile. She stood motionless, her eyes closed and her face white with pain, for the three seconds it took for Snape to knock the man's wand out of his hand with a violent curse. She unfroze and her hand, hidden behind her back, quickly rose and grasped the end of her wand while they were distracted, her braids tumbling quietly down her back. _Do something, Lovey. You can stop this!_

"Enough, Amycus. The filth isn't capable of harming anyone." Snape said, shooting her a glare before turning toward Draco expectantly. Draco hesitated.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Lovey whispered, flicking her wand toward the Death Eaters. Amycus fell, eliciting a cry of outrage from the witch beside him. _Hurry before they kill you!_

"_Stupefy!_" Snape snapped instantly. The spell hit Lovey hard, slamming her against the wall beside Dumbledore, her eyes closed and head down.

"You killed my brother! _Avada_—." the witch shouted before Snape disarmed her.

"Don't touch her. The Dark Lord promised her to me as a reward." Snape commanded sharply, giving Lovey a murderous smile. _I can't tell if he means her harm or if he's trying to save her_. Dumbledore managed to lift himself up a bit.

"Severus, please." he pleaded, glancing once toward Lovey and once toward Draco meaningfully. Snape's hate-filled face turned toward Dumbledore as he raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

...

Half a second after Dumbledore died, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared, wands at ready.

"It's time to leave." Snape commanded to the others, his robes swirling around him as he turned like some shield of shadow. I started to follow the others until Harry attacked Snape, shouting curses as quickly as he could. Snape deflected them easily and shot me a look where I had paused. "I said to leave, Draco. Need I remind you to obey?"

"No." I replied, taking his cue and solidifying my face into a mask of hatred again before turning to leave, heading toward where the Stupefied Lovey levitated closely behind the running Death Eaters. A glance over my shoulder showed Harry fighting with Snape, but the sight beyond it was what I knew I would remember. Hermione Granger stood in the doorway we had vacated, her tear-filled eyes focused on me. When my eyes met hers, she burst into tears and began to run after us.

_No, Granger! Stay back! They won't think twice before hurting a Muggle-born like you!_ I thought as I ran with the others, striving to find some way to save her should she attract their attention. _I could beg Voldemort for her. If he is pleased with my service, he may gift her to me, like Lovey and Snape, but how can I please him when I've failed the task he's given me?_ I jumped to the side as a deflected spell nearly hit me, distracting me from my thoughts. When I looked back again, I saw that Hermione was hesitating on the hillside, staring at the Forest apprehensively.

_Forgive me, Granger_, I thought as I cast a Stunning Spell at her quietly. She collapsed on the ground just before Snape caught Harry full in the chest with a spell of his own, leaving him in the grass to join the rest of us. He gave Lovey a disgusted look and turned toward the rest of us.

"Let us inform the Dark Lord of what has been done." he said. With a series of pops, we Disapparated.

...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"_How could you?_" Lovey shrieked, coming toward me in a flurry of silver robes. Contrary to my expectations, she didn't stop a foot away and stay carefully dignified in her anger. Instead, she struck me hard across the chest once, twice, before taking a staggering step back as she realised she had no way to protect herself and it would be unwise to anger me. "Not only did you _kill_ the Headmaster—who you _no doubt_ gave the poison he was _clearly_ suffering from in the first place—you had the audacity to _claim_ me as a _pr__ize_!"

"If you don't stop blubbering, I will immobilise you again." I warned her. Eyes as sharp and grey as steel met mine as her face screwed up into an expression of incredible disdain.

"Go ahead. I'm at your _mercy_, aren't I?" she spat. "How many Cruciatus Curses will I be subjected to? Or are you more of a Muggle torture lover? What sort of _gracious_ treatment does the Half-blood Prince give out?"

"I suggest you close your mouth before it gets you into more trouble." I told her. She rolled her eyes, but kept quiet as she let her anger retire back under the surface of her emotions to simmer. She glanced around the room with a bored look, jumping slightly when her eyes settled on the bed she had been resting on. I could see her processing the information slowly, white-knuckled hands trembling slightly at her sides. She turned back toward me, her fear invisible but for the slight trembling and the whiteness of her lips.

"Where am I?" she asked carefully, her eyes still haughty and unafraid. "Why am I here and why wasn't I just killed along with Dumbledore?"

"You are in a bedroom at Malfoy Manor that is always kept ready for me when the Dark Lord requires my presence for long periods of time. In short, your new home. You weren't killed because I requested you as my reward for loyal service to the Dark Lord and he agreed quite happily. You have made yourself a nuisance to him, but you have annoyed me far more." I told her, watching her closely as I approached her. Her fists grew smaller and her shoulders squarer as she did her best to hide the fact that she was frightened.

"Good. I hope to always be a thorn in his side and yours." she said. I stopped hardly an inch from her and saw the first sign of doubt and fear begin to appear in her eyes as they lost their steely grey quality. "What happens to the gifts you receive from the Dark Lord?"

"They tend to be…_broken_." I said with a sadistic smile, watching her closely to see how she would react. She stood motionless, her jaw hardening and her eyes becoming a strange mixture of determination, resignation, and fear.

"I see. You may find that I'm a bit harder to break." she informed me, giving me a weak smile she no doubt tried to make careless. She flinched as I moved my hand, incapable of trying to hide her fear. I wrapped my hand under her jaw and made her look at me, her eyes suddenly as wide and innocent as the blue summer sky. She blinked, her eyes closed tightly for half a second, and swallowed hard. When her eyes opened again, the determination had returned to them, promising me she couldn't be broken. I chuckled once and let go of her jaw, taking a seat in the small den area of the room.

"Be seated, Ms. Lovey." I instructed, gesturing toward another chair lazily. She sat down quietly, watching me with distrusting eyes. Something in my appearance seemed to comfort her suddenly and she sighed with relief.

"I understand." she said quietly, her eyes bright with the knowledge that she'd solved the riddle. "I know what's going on."

"Oh?" I asked, smirking at her apparent idiocy. She nodded, unaffected by my doubt, and leaned toward me like she was worried the room was bugged.

"Dumbledore put you up to it. The poison _wasn't_ from you and he knew he'd take it. I already know he knew Draco was trying to kill him, so clearly he asked you to keep Draco from murder and to put him out of his misery. Since I jumped into the middle of the mess, you took me so I wouldn't be killed. I've got it all sorted out, you see." she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Are you really so daft as to believe all that?" I scoffed. "I would be very careful, were I you. You irked me enough on a daily basis that I asked Lord Voldemort to put your torture and demise solely in my hands. That shouldn't be an encouraging thought, Ms. Lovey. Even _you_ can't possibly so much of a fool as to believe that I would kidnap you under some goal as altruistic as saving your life. No, you are here for my pleasure and no reason else."

"I see." she replied, rolling her eyes with a smile as she folded her braids up and somehow managed to get them to stay without her wand, unaffected by the glare I was giving her.

"As you seem to be more of an imbecile than I expected, it would be best if I informed you of what your life will be like from this moment forward. You will not leave this room. The door is locked and enchanted to prevent your escape. House-elves will ensure you are kept alive, but will not be permitted to communicate with you in any way. As I will not always be present, I have given them express orders not to accept any command or request you give so that you cannot attempt to use them as a means of escape. Be careful not to believe yourself safe if I am not present for any length of time. I will return when I desire and you will find that your situation will not be improved when I am here." I informed her. She turned sideways in her chair as she pulled her legs into it, leaning them against one arm as she relaxed against the other.

"Of course. And will my Prince be staying tonight?" she asked, her eyes angrily alight as she gave me a coquettish smile, trusting in my reserve and control despite my threats. Restraining a sigh, I stood.

"You will refer to me as Snape, Ms. Lovey, but, yes, I will be staying." I informed her before heading toward the door.

"I will eagerly await your return!" she called out before I shut the door as a barrier between my sanity and her snickers. _I've made a grave mistake this time_.

...

"I'm glad you decided to stay here before we leave, Hermione." Harry said as I watched him unpack his things from where I sat crisscross on Ron's bed. "Why did you change your mind so suddenly about it?"

"It just didn't feel like home anymore." I replied with a smile plastered to my face. Harry didn't pick up on my grief, thankfully. _I'll have to tell him eventually that I erased myself from their memory and history for their safety, but I can't yet. It hurts too much_, I thought, hugging a pillow to my chest. "Besides, what would I do without you and Ron bothering me?"

"Read another library's entire stock of books." he replied instantly, grinning at me.

"You mean to say there's a library I haven't already gone through?" I asked with faux surprise, making us both laugh.

"Are you ready to go downstairs, Hermione? I'd say it's about time for dinner." he asked after he finished unpacking.

"Probably." I replied, following him down the stairs. Molly was scolding Fred and George violently as everyone else held in their snickers and I knew that I had picked the perfect place to distract myself from the emotional whirlwind the recent past had held. I sat beside Ginny and smiled as she told me about the twins' prank. _At least I'll always have _this_ family, even if I can't keep Mum and Dad. They'll adopt me here_.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own characters, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey) and Demeter, and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"I'm glad they have the bathtub enchanted to keep water temperature constant." I sighed, sinking to my nose in the scalding hot water. _I can take a nap without waking up freezing_. After a few hours, I got out and pulled a towel off the top of the stack the house-elves had left and then looked around before frowning. _They took my clothes. They must've thought I would never get back out_, I thought, irritated that the elves hadn't already washed and returned them like they usually did when I bathed. I waited for a few minutes before I grew too impatient and headed out into the room to try to find one. Unable to find a house-elf, I looked through the room absently.

"Oh, he'll kill me." I said gleefully as I pulled one of Snape's white undershirts from a trunk. I pulled it on and was glad to see that it reached just past the middle of my thigh, making me decent enough for my taste, and I wrapped my hair up in my towel to help it dry. I curled up against the headboard of the bed with a book to read, throwing the towel toward the bathroom when my hair was mostly dry. I finished the book and put it up before browsing the others. Snape walked in as I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf of one of the bookshelves.

"What are—you—doing?" he managed to ask, looking past me to the bookshelf.

"I was trying to reach _The Dark Witch's Guide to Poisons_." I replied, turning my attention back to the shelf as I stood on my tiptoes to try to reach it. "It's just a _little_ bit too far away."

"I'll get it." he said. I took a step back and waited for him to hand me the book.

"Thank you." I replied cheerily, taking a seat in my usual chair with my legs curled up underneath me.

"Where is your dress?" he asked, looking carefully away from me as he sat down.

"I don't know. I took a bath and all my clothes were gone once I got out. I guess the house-elves forgot to bring them back." I explained. "You don't mind me borrowing your shirt, do you? It was that or just the towel or no—."

"It's fine." he said, looking uncomfortable. He glanced toward me for half a second before returning his gaze to the bookshelf, fidgeting. "Do you mean to tell me you aren't wearing _anything _but my shirt?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to wear, Severus? They took all my clothes and nothing else you had would fit me well enough to wear around the room." I told him, rolling my eyes before I realised why he was acting so strangely. _You're _only_ wearing his shirt, nothing more, and he's never seen you in anything less than your dress. Your dress exposes you from the chin up and from the middle of your hand down, no more. This covers the basics. Barely. And you _know _he's attracted to you. The Astronomy Tower proves that. Shouldn't _you_ be worried quite a bit?_ "An elf should be here soon to bring me my evening meal. You can ask it about my clothes then, since _I_ can't."

"I'll make sure to have your clothing returned to you as soon as possible." he assured me, the faintest of all pinks flushing his skin. Suppressing a smile, I opened my book and murmured my thanks as I filed his responses away for further analysis.

...

"Draco, dear, what are you doing?" Mum asked as she rounded the corner and found me leaving my room, dressed in comfortable clothes for the day.

"Just going to celebrate the successful takeover of the Ministry, Mother. I'll be back later." I told her.

"Remember to return in time for the meeting tomorrow morning, Draco. It wouldn't be wise for you to be late to your own promotion." she reminded me. I nodded and brushed past her down the hall. I took the Floo to Diagon Alley before Apparating to the heart of Athens' wizarding centre in the hopes that I wouldn't be traced or recognised. I found a reputable-looking club and stepped inside, ordering a rich red wine as I watched the early gatherers.

"Would you like some company?" a witch asked, taking the seat beside me. I looked her over once before nodding, disregarding the fact that she was already seated and ordering herself a drink. _Passable. Not quite as pretty as—_, I thought, stopping my thoughts abruptly. "A bit of wine never hurt a body, least of all a handsome wizard like yourself. What name goes with that perfect face?"

"I'm Draco." I told her. She smiled, lifting her cup to her lips.

"You've a lovely name, Draco. Dragons are fascinating creatures." she said. "I'm Demeter."

"Pleased to meet you." I murmured vaguely, drinking my wine absently. She smiled.

"You seem distracted. Is it work or a girl?" she asked. I nearly choked on my wine and she laughed lightly. "A little bit of both, I'd say, but don't worry yourself. I won't pry."

"Are you always so intuitive when you're drinking?" I asked the girl, frowning. She took another drink before replying, unworried by my apparent dislike of her.

"It pays to be intuitive at all times in a place like this. You can learn quite a bit." she told me. I looked at her again, seeing that, although she was probably scarcely older than I was, her eyes were older and sadder than I would have expected. "For instance, you learn that youths tend to find solace in alcohol when they do something they regret. The brightest are just the best at hiding it."

"Are you implying I have any regrets?" I asked acidly. Demeter smiled lightly, as though she expected such a response.

"We all do, don't we?" she asked in reply, holding my gaze until I was forced to look away or feel the full force of my remorse. She touched my arm lightly. "It may be wise to keep that hidden, but it would be very good to keep track of it and ensure it survives. Those pangs of your conscience indicate humanity." she said. I turned away from her toward my wine, disgruntled by her perception and strange desire to tell me what she thought. When I turned back around, she was gone, no sight of her anywhere in the room.

...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"As you all know, today is a day of celebration. The foul wizard Dumbledore has been killed." Voldemort began, clearly about to start one of his speeches. I kept my gaze on him with my expression and mind blank, knowing he could be suspicious and decide to invade my mind at any moment in time. After accepting Draco as one of his own and adding his Mark to the boy's arm, he bid me stand. "From this moment forward, Severus Snape is to be accorded full authority over you all. He is my second-in-command and he, too, may call upon your marks and command you as he sees fit, subject only to my greater power."

"My Lord, this is a reward too great for me to accept." I said, allowing my shock to be shown. His pale mouth curved into what I suspected was supposed to be a generous smile as Bellatrix did her best to agree that I shouldn't be given power.

"Not at all, Severus. You have long been my most loyal supporter and your actions should be rewarded appropriately. I am a generous Lord and this is the gift I choose to give you." he informed me, looking around the room as though to quell any other resistance to his decision. "You are all dismissed."

"Congratulations, Professor." Draco told me as I walked past him. I turned toward him with a dark look to see that he appeared to know more about what was going on than I would have expected.

"Likewise." I returned before leaving the room. _He knows too much. Bellatrix has been teaching him Legilimency and Occlumency, though. I hope it's enough_. I reached the door of my room and hesitated before opening it, wondering what I would find inside. Suppressing the instinct to sigh resignedly, I opened the door and stepped into the room. I heard running water from my bathroom. _Thank Merlin_, I thought as I sat down with a book. Almost in response, the water shut off and I bit off a curse before it could escape. She came out a moment later, wearing one of my shirts and a pair of shorts with her hair hanging in a wet braid down her back, making the white cloth cling to her.

"You're back." she greeted, folding her legs beneath her in the chair across from me as she pulled her braid over her shoulder and worked on getting more water out of it with her towel. "Hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing a shirt again. They're more comfortable to sleep in than my dress."

"I will retrieve your belongings from Hogwarts as soon as I can." I assured her. She smiled slightly as she threw her braid back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much." she replied. After another moment of sitting quietly, she stood up and stretched, yawning. I kept my eyes focused on the book in front of me. "Well, you don't seem to be one for conversation this evening, so I think I'll go to bed."

"Isn't it too early for bed?" I asked, regretting it the second the words left my mouth. _Idiot. You don't have to try so hard to ignore her if she's asleep_. She shrugged as she set the towel by the door to the bathroom.

"It isn't like I have much else to do. I've been reading so constantly all the words are beginning to look the same." she explained, coming over and leaning over the book I was reading to see what it was. "See? I can't even begin to make the lines out. I would have better luck with runes."

"In that case, I suggest you look on the leftmost bookshelf. The bottom shelf should interest you." I told her, trying to ignore the way her scent washed over me as she leaned over the book in my hands. She headed toward the indicated bookshelf instantly, browsing the titles quickly before she turned to me with a frown.

"I've read them all before." she informed me before plodding past and throwing herself facedown onto the bed. I ignored her as I continued to read, but grew worried when she didn't move for an hour. When I got up to see if she was well, I found that she had fallen asleep, her legs dangling off the bed at an odd angle.

"The things I do." I muttered, taking out my wand and moving her safely onto the bed, a final flick covering her with the blanket. She curled into herself tightly as soon as the blanket touched her, her hands fists at her sides, muttering something softly into the pillow. I saw that she was crying and wondered what sort of dream would make her react in such a way. _She doesn't cry. I've never seen a tear in her eye. What could she be dreaming about that would cause such a reaction?_

"I trusted you." she whispered in her sleep before sobbing quietly into the pillow. Deciding it would be best not to wonder about her nightmare, I changed into pyjamas and climbed into my side of the bed. In her sleep, she rolled over and fitted herself into my side, crying softly into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, unsure what I should do, and the motion seemed to comfort her. Her crying slowed until it stopped. She relaxed against my side, one arm around me loosely like she found peace from my closeness and didn't want me to leave. I stared at the ceiling. _She's asleep. She doesn't know it's you and she's clearly distraught over something. You should go to sleep and not mention it. It would only embarrass you both_, I told myself firmly, unable to keep back the sarcastic response I thought. _Because this _clearly_ isn't anything more than it seems_.

...

"Thanks, Hermione. You know more spells than anyone else, I think." Harry said as I enchanted the tent to be larger.

"I thought they might prove useful." I replied, unpacking my things with another flick of my wand. I busied myself preparing dinner, trying to keep myself from having time to think about my parents or Dumbledore or Malfoy and failing completely. _Funny that we're trying to defeat You-Know-Who and all I can think about is Malfoy, Snape, and Lovey. Shouldn't I be more worried about the war itself more than three players in it?_

"That smells delicious, Hermione." Ron commented, trying to reach around me to pilfer a plate of biscuits. I hit his hand with the spoon I was holding.

"You'll have to wait until it's finished, Ronald." I informed him. He started to argue, but I shook my head decisively and steered him back toward the common area of the tent. I sighed as I went back to cooking. _Once upon a time, I would've thought camping with Ron and Harry sounded like a fun idea. Now it's only another worry. I wonder if Lovey's okay. If the _Prophet_'s right, she must be half-insane by now. They've made Snape out to be more wicked and cruel than Voldemort himself_.

"Dinnertime!" I announced, directing the food to the table. I took my seat and smiled and nodded appropriately while the other two talked, not hearing a word they said. _Dumbledore told me to pay attention and said to watch closely. He was so weak. Was he dying by some sort of sickness or poison? Was death the only way out? What if Dumbledore asked Snape to put him out of his misery? That would be logical. It would save Draco's soul from murder while keeping his family safe and would make the Dark Lord trust Snape implicitly. He's been declared second-in-command. Was all this planned? Was Lovey just in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

"Hermione, you aren't eating much." Harry commented concernedly. I took a bite of food in response, smiling slightly.

"I was busy thinking. What were you saying?" I asked, pretending to listen as he began talking again. _Malfoy was just trying to protect his family. He said so and Dumbledore supported it. In that case, I can hardly fault him for trying to save them. He wouldn't have anyone if You-Know-Who killed his mother, since his father's in Azkaban. That must be what Dumbledore meant. Neither one of them is evil. They've just been misunderstood_, I realised. _Harry won't believe me, though, if I tell him. I'll have to prove this one on my own_.

"According to the memories Dumbledore collected, Voldemort intended to make seven Horcruxes. We've destroyed two and are on our way to finding the third. Hermione, how long would you predict that the rest of this will take us?" Harry asked, getting down to business once we were all finished eating.

"I don't know, Harry. If we knew _what_ they all were, we could probably work through them all in a few weeks. As it is, we might spend half our lives looking for them. We need more clues." I replied, frowning at the false locket I wore. "At the very least, we need to know who R.A.B. was and, if he's still alive, find him. He would know more."

"R.A.B." Ron repeated, frowning as though his brain was working very hard on the subject. "Could it be a Black?"

"A Black? Harry, what about Regulus?" I gasped excitedly. "It was Regulus! Didn't Sirius say Voldemort caused his death? He was the one who planted the false locket in the cave! We've got to get to Grimmauld Place for clues before we keep going! Ron, you're a genius!"

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I woke up with an ache in my head and a tell-tale pain in my abdomen and got up as quickly and softly as I could, praying he didn't wake up as I ran to the bathroom. _Not now. I mean, it _is_ that time, but couldn't I have skipped it from stress or something?_ I thought exasperatedly. I searched the room quickly and found that, as I had guessed, there was no sign of feminine toiletries anywhere. _The house-elves probably wouldn't think to have stored anything with me being here and I can't ask them or they'll refuse to help. That means I have to ask _him_. Oh, Morgana's boots, I'll think of something else_.

I glanced around the room again and spotted the stack of towels and rags in the corner. I snorted with purely sadistic humour as I picked up one of the spotless white cloths. _What better way to deal with being on the rag?_ I took a hot shower and was glad to see my clothes in a newly cleaned pile on the floor when I got out. With a decidedly uncharacteristic whimper and bright blush, I picked up a rag and folded it appropriately before dressing. I sat down beside the bathtub, leaning against its cool surface to try to calm the feverish blush still growing stronger in my face as the blinding pain behind my eyelids shifted my vision from external to internal. I heard a quiet, musical sound as a light weight touched my head and knew one of the Shades had come to stay with me through the pain and visions, as they always had.

"Merissa, are you planning on living in there from now on?" Snape demanded after I'd been laying in the floor for some unidentifiable amount of time. _Hogwarts…the Dark Lord…Harry Potter_.

"I'm not coming out. You'll have to find another bathroom." I told him, pulling a migraine potion out of my pouch and downing it quickly as I did my best to ignore my growing weakness and pain as I bled. _Curses…fighting..._

"This is _my_ bathroom." he reminded me, sounding more irritated than before. _Death…horror…_

"Yes, well, I'm not capable of leaving it at the moment, so find another one." I informed him, closing my eyes as I put my head on my arms on the edge of the tub. _A blinding light_, I Saw. I tried to shake myself from the vision of battle, not wanting to see the aftermath and found that my Sight was shifting to another scene.

"Why aren't you capable of leaving?" he asked, his voice a perfect mixture of exasperation and reluctance. _People gathered in a stone hall…weeping…_

"I'm just not, Severus. Please don't make me explain. I feel awful enough already." I sighed. I heard silence from the other side of the door and knew my plea had only confused him and more information would be necessary. "I wouldn't return for about a week, if I were you."

"A week?" he asked, clearly not understanding. _The dead lying in rows on the ground…_

"I'm menstruating, Severus. Is that clear enough? I'm stuck in here because I can't ask the house-elves for what I need and I'm not comfortable with bleeding everywhere!" I snapped, my hair falling around me. The Shade pulled it back and tied it at the back of my neck, as I cursed quietly because I felt awful and I couldn't control my emotions due to the hormones, so my appearance was fluctuating randomly.

"Is there…anything I can do?" he asked uneasily. _Sweethearts, holding hands in death…_ I shook myself forcibly from the vision, focusing on my headache so much it grew in strength until I thought my brain was splitting.

"You could tell the house-elves to obey _reasonable_ requests I give. A few pain-reducing potions wouldn't hurt either." I told him, taking a deep breath to try to regain my control over my emotions. _I've never had so much trouble keeping my emotions in check before. I'm completely off-balance_.

"I'll send a house-elf with the potion as soon as possible." he assured me, sounding like I'd offered him an escape from the labyrinth.

"Thank you." I called after him, taking another deep breath. _Calm down. Everything will be fine now_, I told myself despite the heat of a blush burning my face again.

...

"NO!" a high-pitched shriek echoed down the hall. "Let me go!"

"This one will be fun." Bellatrix said gleefully, doubtless dancing about. I got up and went to the door, opening it slightly. I felt my heart stop as I saw that Alecto and Bellatrix were levitating a badly beaten and now gagged Granger down the hall.

"Aunt Bella?" I said, stepping out of my room.

"Yes, Draco, dear?" she asked, giving me an indulgent look. _Well, Granger's capture has certainly softened my aunt's mood_.

"This is the Mudblood tramp that's foiled my plans so many times before. May I have her, please? I want to see to her torture myself." I requested, conjuring a look of hatred and eagerness as I glanced between Granger and Bellatrix.

"That's my nephew! I knew you'd grow up to be a good pure-blood. If the Dark Lord agrees, I'll see to it that no one else lays a finger on her." she promised. She ushered me further from my doorway to bring me down the hall with her. "I'm so proud of you, Draco. You'll do a wonderful job, I've no doubt, but feel free to ask me for ideas if you can't decide what to do. I've tortured quite a few myself."

"I've always admired your work, Aunt Bella, but this one is personal. I'm going to draw it out and use every fear she has against her." I promised, shooting a gleeful glance over my shoulder at Hermione. Bellatrix cackled and clapped before opening the door to Voldemort's study. She bid me wait outside as she went in. _Please, Merlin, for all that's good in the world, let Voldemort see fit to grant my request. I don't want to have to try a rescue mission_, I thought as shrill screams came from the room.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, Draco." Bellatrix said quietly as she followed Alecto back into the hallway where I stood. I went inside the room with my mental defences completely up, prepared for my mind to be invaded. Voldemort turned toward me from where he had been torturing Hermione.

"This is the Granger girl that's caused you so much trouble, isn't it, Draco?" he asked.

"Yes, she's the one." I replied with all the malice I could muster, hoping my glare was enough for him to believe it. He touched my shoulder like a father would a son he was proud of.

"You have been a faithful servant, Draco Malfoy. Take her as a reward." he told me.

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." I replied, giving Hermione another glare before grabbing her arm tightly to pull her to her feet. "Get up, Mudblood. You're coming with me." I told her. She whimpered quietly and let me drag her out of the room. I threw her into my room theatrically once we reached it and then shut the door quietly behind me. She looked up from where she'd stumbled into the floor with an expression of uncertainty. Something in my gaze made her cringe and bring her knees to her chest. "How did you even get caught, Granger? Were you foolish enough to go off by yourself?"

"I was on watch while Harry and Ron were looking for information. They escaped once I warned them, but I wasn't so lucky." she replied, giving me an angry look. Her anger faltered after a second. "Can you tell me if they escaped?"

"Unfortunately." I replied. She breathed easier, no longer looking angry or worried as she realised that she'd done her job and they were safe. "Don't look so happy about it, Granger."

"I can't help but feel happy. After all, I might have been captured, but Harry and Ron got away and they have all the information they need to keep fighting You-Know-Who. You're going to lose." she said with a confident smile. She flinched when I raised my hand to push my hair back, thinking I was going to hit her.

"Why don't you get out of my floor, Granger? There are chairs over there." I offered. She got up with a curious expression and took the chair I usually chose. I let her have it, deciding it would be best to try to win her over.

"Aren't you supposed to be torturing me?" she asked.

"Would you _rather_ I was torturing you?" I asked by way of reply, frowning at her.

"Of course not. I was just under the impression that You-Know-Who intended for you to torment me before effectively ending my life." she explained. A concerned look crossed her face. "Do you know anything about Profesora Lovey? Has Snape really been torturing her? Is she still alive?"

"Merlin, Granger, you ask too many questions. Shouldn't you be more worried about irritating me than anything else? I have complete control over you and your future." I reminded her. She smiled slightly, the expression tired more than anything.

"If I'm at your mercy, Malfoy, I may as well try to get what information I can before you decide to off me. Now, then. What about Lovey? What do you know?" she asked eagerly, sitting forward in her chair with her elbows on her knees.

"She's alive, but I don't know anything else. No one but Snape has seen her since her capture. If the rumours are true, her increasingly-mad cries can be heard as soon as you near his room, but I haven't been by to check. Why does it matter? Neither of you are going to escape except by dying." I told her. She shrugged. "Are you suicidal, Granger?"

"Not at all." she replied with a smile, leaning back in her chair without fear.

...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Useless fool needs help again. I'll have to send it to him." I muttered, listening to Potter's camp through his bugged wand. _Three Horcruxes down, at least. He may be lucky enough to succeed. I'll send a Patronus with what I know. Perhaps that will be enough to help_, I muttered. I cast the Patronus and stared at it in shock for a long moment. _Why would my Patronus change?_ Filing the information away for later, I gave the Patronus the message Potter needed and watched the silver wolf lope out of the window quickly.

I turned around as Lovey rolled over on the bed, mumbling in her sleep. A glance toward her revealed that my shirt was bunched up around her ribs and she'd kicked the blanket off. _If I wish to retain any sanity, I must get her things from Hogwarts_, I thought, flicking my wand to cover her up with a blanket before my mind could fill in what details I couldn't see. The weight of the blanket made her open her eyes sleepily. More blue than grey today, they unclouded and focused on me before she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning as she stretched, the shirt falling back down around her waist.

"It's nearly eight." I told her. She nodded and set the blanket behind her on the bed, standing up and stretching her arms far above her head once more. I kept my eyes focused carefully on her face, growing irritated with her although I knew she wasn't trying to draw my eye.

"I've slept in, then. I should probably up and do something with myself." she commented, looking around the room with an expression that fell steadily until she sighed and walked past me to the bookshelf in defeat. I followed her with my eyes, watching as her shoulders slumped lower and lower until she haphazardly snatched a book from the shelf and threw herself into the nearest chair as though weighed down by the world itself.

"I have work that needs to be done." I informed her. She barely nodded, her head still down over the book. I hesitated for half a moment before reminding myself that I didn't care what sort of state she was in, that my only goal was to keep her alive. I headed out and met Voldemort in his study. Cries from the corner of the room indicated he had been torturing someone, but I kept my eyes carefully averted to assure Voldemort I wasn't capable of being distracted. "You requested my presence, my lord?"

"Yes, Severus. I have a very serious task to give and I trusted no other to complete it." he said, pausing for a moment to watch for any sign of nervousness or untrustworthiness and seeing none. He leaned toward me across his desk. "_Legilimens_."

He rifled through my surface thoughts quickly, skimming them for anything out of the ordinary before signalling for me to search his thoughts. I saw the images of his Horcruxes slip by quickly before his mind settled on an image of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Without saying a word, he showed me the location of it and indicated that I should check to see if it was well. Once he found my acknowledgement of his task, he left my mind and smiled.

"Once completed, you may return and rest for the remainder of the day. This work is of utmost importance and is all I require of you for now." he informed me, dismissing me by turning back to the sniffling individual in the corner. I Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and searched for the Room of Requirement, where he'd shown me it was hidden. I stalked past where the doorway should have been three times before the door appeared and I stepped inside. I stepped in front of the diadem and bared my Dark Mark, holding it up beside it and looking between the diadem and Mark significantly.

I extracted the memory as well as those of Voldemort's thoughts of his Horcruxes and sent them to the Order with my Patronus, knowing someone there would be wise enough to discover them and use them to confront Voldemort. I Apparated to Knockturn Alley to pick up the potions ingredients and other necessities I required for the week. I stopped in front of the bookstore for half a second, thinking of getting a book for Lovey, but then I reminded myself that it would be unwise to be too friendly to her.

I Apparated back to the Manor and headed to my private study, summoning a house-elf to put away what I'd bought and bring me lunch. Once I was finished, I got up and found myself at the door to my room before I realised I'd made the decision check on Lovey. When I opened the door, wide eyes met mine with shock as she froze in front the doorway from the bathroom wearing just a towel. I blinked and realised it was surely Lovey, but she didn't look the same. I stepped toward her as she stood frozen in place.

"Were you glamoured?" I asked, stopping a few feet in front of her. Her eyes grew wider, if possible, before she turned abruptly toward the door and her hand wrapped around the door handle. I stopped her from opening the door, giving her a curious look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I would like to go and change into my clothes, if you don't mind. I'm hardly respectable like this." she said, her voice an octave higher and a few levels quieter than usual. Her eyes were clearer when she looked at me again, as though the colour was draining from them. "Please let me by."

"Your appearance is changing. Are you a Metamorphmagus?" I asked, resisting the urge to pick up a strand of drying hair to examine the colour. She blanched, her hair and eyes likewise draining of colour. I stepped away from the door and she shut herself quickly inside. When she finally returned, her appearance was back to normal. I frowned at her and indicated that she was to take the seat beside me. She sat down and looked away from me, checking her bun absently as though to assure herself that all was normal. "You're a Metamorphmagus. Does anyone else know?"

"No, just you." she sighed unhappily, shooting me a sharp look from under long eyelashes.

"You must have unfathomable control over your emotions if your appearance stays static so easily." I commented. She didn't reply, staring at a spot on the floor as though wishing she could disappear. "What do you _actually_ look like? I know you to be too suspicious of the world to show your true face on a daily basis."

"Does it matter?" she snapped quietly, not looking up. "This is the look I have chosen."

"Yes, it matters. I wish to know what you're hiding." I informed her. Her lips became a thin line as her face hardened.

"That isn't a reason for you to know." she declared resolutely. I leaned back in my chair, my wand in my hand, and she paled slightly, understanding that I was in control.

"Would you like to rethink that statement, Lovey?" I asked her clearly. She shook her head curtly, her eyes still focused on the spot on the floor. I leaned forward and jabbed her arm with my wand, making her flinch. "I suggest you show me your true form, Lovey. I won't take no for an answer."

"Threaten all you want, Snape." she sighed, looking tired and resigned. For a moment, I was conflicted. _Is it worth it to curse her to find out? Should I just leave her alone and not know? Wouldn't that show her that she has some sort of power over me?_ She looked up, her eyes as understanding as though she knew my exact thoughts, and she sighed again. "Does it really mean so much to you? If so, put your wand away."

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked, putting the wand away suspiciously. She frowned and looked away from me to try to hide the utterly defeated and depressed look that had come into her eyes.

"Does it matter?" she asked as she turned away from me and unfolded her braids so that they fell at her sides. Closing her eyes, she undid the braids and shook out the ash brown mass so it surrounded her like a curtain, hiding her face and form. It shimmered from the roots, darkening to become a deep blood red as it lengthened to touch the floor. She kept herself hidden behind it. "Look if you want, but don't expect to find a beauty hiding behind my usual mask."

"Hmm." I replied vaguely as I reached out and touched the soft hair hiding her, pushing it over her shoulder to reveal the rest of her. Her skin was a shade darker, a golden cream instead of the sickly white it had been. Her lips—drawing the eye immediately—were the sort of soft, bright red lips that cosmetics had attempted to duplicate for centuries. Black eyes, the least changed of all her features, fastened themselves upon mine with a wary look that reminded me of a dog that expected to be kicked. "You're right."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide as she tried to think what I could be agreeing with.

"You aren't beautiful." I informed her. I thought her eyes would burst out of their sockets they grew so wide, shock the only emotion I could register in them. Before she could draw meaning from my words, I added, "But you are rather pretty. A bit too unusual to be called beautiful, but your features are pleasing and attract the eye."

"Don't say that!" she hissed quietly, looking more hurt than if I'd insulted her. It was my turn to stare blankly in shock. Instead of replying, she stood and began pacing around the room, muttering quietly to herself, her appearance shifting rapidly as her clearly battling emotions struggled within her. "…mustn't listen to such nonsense….foolish Morgana….Merlin….shouldn't dwell on it, at any rate….mustn't let it show…."

"I must leave." I lied, standing. She paused for half a second before nodding at me, glossy auburn curls bouncing around her as vividly green eyes watched me leave the room. _I have the feeling that I've made a very grave mistake. Surely she'll be worse than ever now_.

...

"I won't move from this spot until you take me to see Lovey. I don't believe you." I declared, crossing my arms over my chest resolutely as Draco fumed.

"I already _told_ you I can't take you to see her. Do you know how suspicious they would be?" he asked exasperatedly as he paced back and forth around the room, glancing nervously to where I sat perched on top of the bookshelf, his Death Eater robes safely hidden behind me. "Can't you just give me my robes and I'll do my very best to get a note to her?"

"Absolutely not. Promise you'll take me to see her tonight and I'll give you the robes." I told him, repeating my ultimatum. He threw his hands up in defeat, seeing that it was the only way.

"I'll talk to Snape and see what can be arranged. If there's any way, Hermione, I'll make sure you get to see her." he assured me. I knew it was the best he could offer and nodded, tossing the robes down to him before I climbed down to the floor. "Thank you."

"Don't forget your promise. You know I can make your life awful if you do, Malfoy." I reminded him. He ignored me, pulling his robes on quickly before heading out the door. I smiled after he was gone, knowing I'd won and would get what I wanted, no matter how impossible it was. I picked up one of the books he had gathered for me and curled up in the windowsill with it, glancing out the window at the bright day. Humming, I read absently as I waited for him to return.

_I'll be able to see for myself that she's okay and she'll be able to tell me for sure whether or not Snape's on our side. Really, though, I just hope she's okay. They don't get along very well. I know half of that's that they like one another and can't stand the idea of it, but their ideas are so different as well. I really hope he hasn't hurt her. She's such a good person and I would hate to see a spirit as bright of hers broken. Surely Snape wouldn't lie to Draco, though. Even if Draco hasn't seen her, surely his assurances must be true_.

"Miss's food." a house-elf announced, Apparating into the room and setting a tray on the table before rapidly Disapparating. I sighed and walked over to the tray, picking up an apple before returning to the windowsill. _I guess this house-elf isn't a friendly one. Most of them love to talk. I wonder if Profesora Lovey has befriended any of them_.

"Granger, time to go." Draco snapped from the doorway. I got up, but too slowly, and he stormed across the room and grabbed my arm angrily, ripping me away from the windowsill. I saw him flick his wand and knew he was glamouring me to look injured. _Clever_. With a series of curses, he dragged me down a long set of halls before loudly knocking on a door. "Professor! I need your advice!"

"Come in, Draco." Snape droned, his voice lofty and irritated, as though Draco was interrupting him. Draco opened the door and threw me inside. When I looked up from the floor, I found Snape sitting in a rather harsh looking armchair, leaning forward to play chess with Lovey as she lay on the floor across from him. I heard the door shut with a snap and watched Draco turn to Snape, waiting for his nod before he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you two to show up here." Lovey commented, sitting up as she turned toward Snape for an explanation.

"Miss Granger has been rather adamant about ensuring you are well. Mr. Malfoy begged me to arrange a meeting for the sake of his sanity." Snape explained dully, giving Draco a scathing look. Lovey's lips twitched as she suppressed a smile.

"I see. Severus, is there any way we could have some tea? I think it would be a good idea to offer some to our guests." she asked. _Severus? Did she really just call him by his first name?_ Snape waved his hand and a house-elf appeared.

"Bring tea for four." he instructed, turning away before the house-elf began bowing and promising to return shortly. _Wait. Did he just _listen_ to her?_ I looked to Lovey to see her lips twitch again as she stood up and came toward us.

"Come now, take a seat. If you're here to see me, you'll do as I say." she instructed. She led the still standing Draco to a seat before shooting me an irritated look and beckoning me over. "Immediately, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Profesora Lovey." I said, forgetting that I wasn't in a classroom until Draco snickered. I shot him a look as I took the empty seat beside him, opting to sit away from Snape as, although Lovey's clearly good state indicated he wasn't evil, I still had the feeling that he was not fond of me.

"Ah, there's the tea. How do you take yours?" she asked, glancing first to Malfoy as she prepared a cup and handed it to the now-scowling Snape. She passed cups to me and Draco, prepared to our taste, before taking a seat with her fingers wrapped around a thin steaming mug that had every appearance of being hot enough to burn. She turned toward me after glancing toward our sullen male companions. "Is there anything you wanted besides a visit, Miss Granger?"

"No, I merely wanted to inquire after your health and happiness. Are you well?" I asked. She shrugged with a bored expression.

"There isn't much to do, but I have been treated well." she assured me. I could see the weariness in her eyes and Snape's and knew that neither was enjoying the situation much, but a sudden sparkle in hers told me she'd found entertainment. Draco hissed suddenly and grabbed his arm as Snape glanced at his and stood.

"We are being summoned. Don't get into trouble while we're gone." he instructed. Lovey gave him a smile I could only describe as coy.

"We never do." she told him. He glared at her as he directed Draco out the door, shutting it a bit harder than was strictly necessary. She turned toward me and smiled at my horrified confusion. "Oh, yes, Miss Granger, I know how to smile and even do a bit of flirting. Shocking, isn't it, coming from an old maid like me?"

"I…erm…." I stammered, not sure how to respond. She leaned toward me with such a bright, wicked twinkle in her eyes that I wondered if I'd been mistaken about _her_ more than I'd ever been about the others.

"It's my own sort of repayment, Miss Granger. Being caged up here—no matter how gilded and pleasant the cage—doesn't sit well with me. Finding no sort of entertainment and dwelling on the irritation our dear professor always sparks, I've been left to my own devices to amuse myself and I've discovered the most curious fact." she told me. I leaned closer as her voice quieted, wondering what she would say. "A half-hidden, clever bout of flirting can drive a man mad. It's the perfect torture to apply in a case like this."

"Aren't you worried about upsetting him?" I asked incredulously. "We're prisoners, Profesora!"

"As are they." she replied placidly, sitting back in her seat. "Perhaps it's cruel or unnatural for me to find such entertainment in tormenting him when he's just as trapped as I am, but it's all I've got. You can't understand how my soul cried and tore when once I realised I was attracted to him. I owe him as much torment as I can cause."

"What do you mean? Why would your soul cry and tear?" I asked, marking the haunted look in her eyes she tried to hide by setting her teacup on the table.

"I would've told you one day, Miss Granger. I was going to write you into my will as my heiress and then you would know, but I've thought better of that plan. My curse may be passed on and I wouldn't want you to suffer from it." she replied quietly.

"Curse?" I asked apprehensively, deciding not to worry about her will for the moment.

"Good. You weren't distracted from what was important." she said, giving me a half a smile before resuming a stoic expression as she sat straight in her chair. "Yes, a curse. A vile, loathsome curse as dark as the father who cast it on his precious little girl. No, it wasn't my father, Miss Granger, so don't go getting ideas. It was generations ago now, but the curse still lingers. I planned to put a stop to it by ensuring I never felt attracted to another soul and no soul would be attracted to me, but I failed. Funny how we play into fate's hands by trying to avoid it, isn't it? Hard as I tried, I had no chance to escape."

"Profesora, you're speaking in riddles." I told her after a moment of silence. Her face softened slightly, some of the shadows leaving it.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I can't quite bring myself to tell you. Besides, we'd best be using our time more wisely. Who knows when our captors will return? How is the war going, Miss Granger? Have you, Mr. Weasley, or Mr. Potter succeeded in finding any more Horcruxes?" she asked.

"How do you know about the Horcruxes?" I gasped, staring at her in shock. She frowned slightly.

"I was present when the Headmaster died. As the Killing Curse was cast, he bequeathed his memories to me. I've got quite a useful bit of knowledge in my brain now, although it took me a while to find it." she explained. "What have you been doing? I know you three planned to go off on your own to find out what you could."

"We found Slytherin's locket before I got captured. We were busy trying to find the meaning of a symbol—wait! Would you be able to tell me what it means?" I asked, feeling excited.

"Draw it and we'll see." she replied, waving her hand. A piece of parchment and a quill floated down from the bookshelf onto the table. I was too intent upon finding out if she knew what the symbol meant to ask her how she could wandlessly and wordlessly call something to her with the apparent ease she did. I drew the symbol and handed her the paper. "It's the Deathly Hallows. Curious, that. You've heard of the tale about the three brothers that received gifts from Death, surely, Miss Granger?"

"You mean the fairy tale?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Hardly a fairy tale, Miss Granger. It's true, or true enough. The Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility are three real objects in our world. Very sought after, they are. If I'm not mistaken—which I can hardly be, with my own intuition and Dumbledore's memories—, you had the Cloak of Invisibility in your command not long ago. A useful tool of Mr. Potter's, is it not?" she said. Her eyes unfocused before I could answer, her hands suddenly folded so tightly together that her knuckles were white. I watched her in silence before her eyes unclouded and she leaned toward me with an urgent expression. "When they come to rescue you, you _mustn't_ try to get me, do you understand? Promise me immediately, Miss Granger. It is of utmost importance that you swear not to save me."

"I—I promise." I told her, seeing danger in her steely grey eyes. She sat back, but seemed to be having more difficulty than normal in keeping her emotions hidden.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will come for you. When they do, you must go with them _without hesitation_." she said clearly, attempting to ensure that I would listen. I nodded and the haunted expression on her face faded, staying only in her slanted eyes. "I'm glad you're reasonable, Miss Granger. It would be poor indeed if you were to neglect to follow through with my request." she added, a slight shudder running through her. She forced her lips up into a smile that didn't reach the rest of her face. "Now, then, what were we talking about before all this seriousness about Horcruxes?"

"Draco and Professor Snape." I replied. _She isn't quite right, is she?_

"Ah, yes. I was giving you advice, wasn't I? Well, I'll simplify it since we don't know when they'll be back. Keep Mr. Malfoy on his toes. Drive him crazy in every way you can, but don't push him too far. If you continually remind him of his attraction to you, he'll remember everything he likes about you and won't soon forget why he saved you. Of course, feel free to have a bit of fun with it. They still deserve a good bit of torment." she told me. The sparkle in her eyes demanded that I accept the comradeship she was offering, that I take her advice and join her in bothering them. I smiled as I realised that her advice was vaguely reasonable. _Or at least not harmful_.

"Sounds like a great idea." I told her. She gave me an unexpectedly youthful, impish smile and handed me another cup of tea for while we waited for them to return.

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I set a lump of sugar on the note on the table and sat back, waiting anxiously for a house-elf to arrive. _If I'm right and they like sweets as much as humans, perhaps I can bribe them into being friendly toward me_, I thought, popping a different lump of sugar into my mouth to eat while I waited. When the house-elf arrived with my lunch, it stared at the note hard, like it was trying to determine whether or not it was acceptable to take the sugar. I held my breath until the house-elf looked up at me with pink tear-filled eyes and ate the sugar.

"Thank you for lunch!" I said gleefully, taking the tray from its hands and smiling at it with all the brightness I could muster. It didn't answer, knowing it wasn't permitted to communicate with me, but I saw that I had made a lasting impact on the creature and that I would be treated with respect and kindness from then on. I ate my lunch quietly, glancing around the windowless room absently. My spirits began sinking quickly as the closeness of the room began to smother me again. I searched my pouch for anything of use and found that I was out of all my potions.

"Well, now we'll really see what I'm made of." I muttered, searching for anything else of worth. _Nothing good here. No new books, nothing of use. What I would give for freedom…or at least my wand_. I sealed it back and set the empty lunch tray on the table before getting up. _I've already had a good, long soak today and there isn't anything else to do. I suppose I'll just lie down_, I sighed. I laid down and stared at the ceiling for a long moment before I put the pillow over my eyes to block out the candlelight.

_Flashes of light…screaming…thud of bodies…_. I put my arms over my face above the pillow, closing my eyes tightly as though to shut out the images I was Seeing. The vision shifted. _Darkness…cold…blue hands…ice forming…_. I pulled the blankets over me to try to block off the non-existent chill. With a good deal of effort, I climbed back out of the bed and began to pace the room, working through a complicated mathematics problem in my head with great difficulty. My vision returned to the present as I continued to distract myself from images of the future.

"Hello." I greeted absently as Snape entered the room, focused on a problem I was fairly certain was unanswerable.

"You seem anxious." he commented, gesturing toward my extremely frizzy, pastel orange hair.

"Not at all. I was merely working on a problem to keep myself busy." I replied, forcing my appearance back to normal. I saw that he had my trunk and nodded. "You brought my things. Thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble. I had to go to the school to set up a few things for next year." he replied, stepping away from it so I could get to it. I knelt in front of it and began rifling through it.

"Ah, beautiful. I have a few dozen potions." I thought aloud, pulling out the necessary vials and lining them up according to type.

"What potions are they?" he asked suspiciously from where he was hovering nearby.

"Migraine, emotion-regulating, blood building, Sight-limiting—." I listed before he interrupted.

"Sight-limiting?" he asked, his expression hinting at mockery. _Morgana's boots, you're an idiot, Muirgeann. Have you forgotten how to keep your own secrets?_

"Yes, Sight-limiting." I replied firmly, restraining the urge to flinch at my stupidity for letting it slip.

"As in seeing the future?" he asked doubtfully.

"Severus, I believe we both know what the Sight is." I sighed, continuing to unpack my things.

"And just what do you See?" he asked, his tone mildly entertained.

"Don't you dare mock me, Snape. I won't have it. The visions are bad enough without you finding out about it and deriding me for it." I told him, glaring at him. My command sparked his anger and I saw his eyes narrow.

"Don't presume to give me commands, Ms. Lovey. It wouldn't end well." he informed me darkly.

"Because everything's just so well and jolly to begin with." I replied sarcastically, standing. He stood in the same moment and I knew the row wasn't going to end without some sort of damage being done.

"I suggest you learn to be more grateful. It hasn't been easy to keep you from harm." he told me, his anger clearly growing.

"And I suggest _you_ remember that _I've never asked you to keep me from harm_. You keep expecting me to be ever so appreciative of your efforts, but I never asked you to make them. I told you last time that I didn't ask for your help, so I don't feel indebted to you now." I fumed. "Why did you decide to save me in the first place?"

"Because I'm daft, clearly." he retorted. "There's no reason I should've helped a useless madwoman like you."

"Madwoman?" I cried, my face flushed with anger. "_You_ must be mad yourself! Not only for thinking me a fool, but for risking your life for someone you so clearly despise!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, towering over me. "I won't listen to your foolishness anymore."

"What are you going to do, then, _Professor_?" I hissed. "A few _Crucio_s, perhaps? An Avada?"

"If you don't stop tempting me, yes." he replied. I launched myself at him and felt my nails rip into the side of his face. My anger suddenly cooled by fright as I realised exactly what situation I was in, I stepped back. He caught my wrist in his hand and I met his gaze, worried what I would find there. Shock and anger were clearest in his cold, dark eyes, but amusement was growing in them and I knew he was doing his best to focus on it to keep himself from harming me. "Morgana's boots, why do you have to be so perfect?"

"What?" he asked, grinning as I covered my mouth in shock that my thought had escaped. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh, for the love of all that's good and holy in the universe, please forget I said that." I requested, attempting to free my wrist. He chuckled in an entirely un-Snape-like way and I put my free hand to my forehead, trying to rub the pain out of my temples before I gave myself a headache. "Let's just let it go, shall we?"

"Fine. We can let it go for now." he agreed, releasing my wrist and going to sit down. _This is worse. Now he'll think about it and use it against me even more effectively sometime in the future_.

"Great. I think I'm going to go smother myself, if you don't mind." I replied, dragging myself toward the bathroom to change. He looked up when I exited the bathroom and smirked again.

"Are my clothes perfect as well?" he asked amusedly, looking pointedly at the shirt I had commandeered for my nightdress. I shot him an exasperated look and climbed into the bed, hiding myself beneath all the pillows and blankets. _Of all the adjectives I could have chosen, it was perfect. _Perfect_. I had to call him perfect_.

...

"Hermione, get up, why don't you?" I muttered, poking her in the side. She mumbled in her sleep and rolled away from me. "Granger, get up. I want to go to bed."

"Wha—?" she asked sleepily, her eyes half-open before she closed them again, not getting up.

"Well, if you won't get up, at least roll over." I snapped, prodding her in the side. She scooted closer to the side of the bed and hugged her pillow closer to her chest. I climbed in and realised that she had all of the blanket as well. I pulled half of it from her and laid down. "Stupid girl."

"I heard that." she said quietly. I opened my eyes again, holding my breath as I waited to see if she had actually heard anything or if she was talking in her sleep. She rolled onto her side toward me. "If you'd just asked nicely in the first place, I would've got out of your way."

"I _did_ ask nicely." I grumbled. She smiled a bit.

"Telling me to get up isn't asking nicely, Draco." she told me. Before I could answer, she yawned, rolled over again, and pulled her edge of the blanket closer around her. "Good night."

"You can't go to sleep in the middle of a discussion." I protested. She smiled at me over her shoulder, brown eyes sparkling.

"On the contrary. You're hardly man enough to stop me." she replied lightly with a small chuckle.

"I'm hardly _what_?" I demanded, sitting up. She giggled, trying to quiet the sound with a pillow. After a moment of hesitation as I tried to decide what to do, she sat up and her pillow hit me across the face with a loud _thwack!_

"You heard me, Draco." she told me, hitting me with the pillow again as she doubled over with laughter. "See? You won't even hit me back!"

"Merlin, I won't!" I declared, striking her with my pillow as hard as I could. We fought until we were both laughing too hard to do anything but try to catch our breath. We lay down beside each other, nearing hysterics.

"Oh, you should've seen your face!" she giggled. After we settled down, we realised in the same moment that we were in each other's arms. She blushed brightly and tried to draw her arms back, but I stopped her for a moment before I realised what I was doing. Once I did, I got up, grabbed my pillow, and conjured another blanket as I made my way to the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I told her, not looking at her.

"Oh. Okay. We can switch off tomorrow." she replied quietly. I didn't reply besides laying down on the couch away from her. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night."

...


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I glanced at Lovey when I got up, finding her still sound asleep on her stomach, her half of the blanket tangled around her waist and legs. I waved my hand toward her absently and her blanket untangled itself and settled on her. When I came back from showering, she was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a half dozen books and parchments scattered around her and a bowl of sugar lumps in her hand. She glanced up at me and said, "Good morning, Severus."

"Are you eating sugar?" I asked warily. She nodded as she folded her parchments and put them inside the books. "Why?"

"Positive reinforcement to encourage me to continue working. It's very effective on students and house-elves." she replied easily as she stood up. "And it's delicious."

"You've been feeding sugar to students and house-elves?" I asked incredulously. She smiled and, before I could protest, popped a lump of sugar into my mouth with one hand, closed it with the other, and then hid behind the nearest chair.

"See? Delicious." she told me, ignoring my question. I swallowed the sugar quickly, trying to determine whether my bewilderment, irritation, or appreciation of her point was the strongest emotion. After a moment, she tentatively stepped around the chair and spread her books and parchments out across the table, sitting down on the couch to work on whatever she was doing before.

"What are you working on?" I asked, deciding ignoring the incident would be in both of our best interests.

"I'm researching the architecture of Hogwarts." she replied, her eyes flickering toward me for a second.

"You're lying." I commented, taking the seat beside her and preventing her from putting everything away. "Not lying, but not telling everything, I see. The architecture and defences of Hogwarts, _The Art of War_, spell books, battle plans. What are you doing?"

"Preparing, obviously." she replied nonchalantly.

"Preparing for _what_?" I asked.

"For what I'll tell the Order of the Phoenix once I escape, Severus. I know all of Dumbledore's plans, but I don't like them very much, so I'd rather tell them my own." she informed me.

"Have you lost your mind? You aren't escaping, you _shouldn't_ know _any _of Dumbledore's plans, and you most certainly aren't in charge of the Order." I said incredulously. She smiled a little and kept working. "How do you even know about the Order?"

"The same way I know Dumbledore's plans." she replied with a shrug. "And everything else about him. A good deal about you also. She was a good girl, Lily. Pretty as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I declared instantly, feeling the blood drain from my face. Lovey looked up as she morphed into a perfect replica of Lily Evans.

"Yes, you do." she replied quietly before returning to her normal appearance and directing her attention to the books before her. "Breathe, Severus."

"Do you have _all _of Dumbledore's memories, then?" I asked reluctantly, reminding myself to take her advice and keep breathing. She nodded.

"'Fraid so." she replied, returning to her work. She frowned after a moment and looked up. "It was insensitive for me to alter my appearance as I did. That wasn't appropriate or kind and I shouldn't've done so. I sincerely apologise."

"It's okay." I said before thinking about it. Once I _had_ thought about it, however, I realised just how cruel a move it had been and I felt my anger flare. She kept my gaze, watching the flickers growing in my eyes without surprise.

"No, it wasn't." she whispered before standing. She stood in front of me calmly, hands folded in front of her. "That's twice now I've done something harmful to you without intending to."

"Twice?" I asked, trying to remember anything that could possibly be as bad as transforming into Lily. She smiled slightly as though she knew my thoughts and touched the almost healed marks on my face. "I'd forgotten about that."

"I haven't." she replied with the ghost of a smirk as she went to remove her hand. I held it in place.

"Why?" I asked. The left corner of her lips twitched like she was restraining a smile.

"It was oddly satisfying until I remembered you could very easily kill me for it." she admitted with a hint of a blush. "I've never lashed out like that before."

"Hmm." I commented. Her face stayed perfectly expressionless as doubt and worry flickered into her eyes. I cupped the side of her face in my hand and her appearance flickered, like she was having difficulty keeping it static. She pulled her hand from mine and took a few steps back, paler than before.

"I'd best tidy the room up for breakfast. The house-elf will be here any minute." she announced, hurrying around me to start stuffing parchments into her books. I sat down on the couch and watched her make quick work of it, stacking the books in a neat pile on the edge of the table. Once she was finished, I grabbed her wrist abruptly and pulled her toward me. Her hair turned a very light, glowing grey as her wide eyes met mine. "What are you doing? Let me go."

"No." I replied coolly, pulling her onto the couch beside me. Her expression returned mostly to normal, a single strip of grey still in her hair, but the heartbeat in her wrist was far faster than normal.

"Severus, breakfast is late. Shouldn't you call a house-elf to ask why?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly as she glanced around the room for some sort of escape. I touched the side of her face lightly and she inhaled quietly, holding her breath as her appearance altered again. She attempted to get up and I pinned her to the back of the couch, one arm on each side of her. She went as white as a ghost, hair, eyes and skin an almost glowing white. She blinked and her face returned to normal, but her hair did not change back. "Leave me be, Snape. I'm not frightened of you and I _will_ fight to get free if I must."

"I'm counting on it." I replied easily before pressing my lips against her own. She made an irritated sound and tried for a moment to get free, but she soon realised she wasn't going to escape and she kissed me back, her arms around my neck. As I wrapped my arms around her, she gave a playful tug on my hair. I caught the side of her face in my hand and pulled her closer to me. The high collar of her dress, reaching her chin, suddenly infuriated me. I felt for the button on the front of it and found it, following it to the next one before her suddenly-cold hand seized about my wrist as she pulled her lips away from mine.

"I don't think so, Severus." she said decidedly, her eyes stern.

"It isn't like I haven't seen you in less." I retorted, removing her hand.

"True, but you weren't quite so close to me then, were you?" she pointed out, buttoning her collar again carefully as she managed to sit up. A horrified expression suddenly crossed her face and she swallowed hard, staring at something on the other side of the table. I glanced over to see a house-elf watching us uncertainly.

"You may set the breakfast tray on the table and leave." I instructed coolly. The house-elf did as told and disappeared. I turned back toward Lovey. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"I do believe I am." she replied, escaping my arms. I watched her braid her hair and put it back into its usual bun as her coloration and features returned to normal. She saw me watching her and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, Merissa." I replied innocently. One of her eyebrows lifted slightly in question and I shook my head. "Just biding my time."

...

"That's the fourth one this week! Surely there aren't any other house-elves for me to frighten off." I huffed crossly as the latest elf vanished as soon as it had set my lunch on the table. "I _know_ they haven't been forbidden to speak with me. Draco promised. They just must not _want_ to speak with me, for whatever reason."

"Are you talking to yourself again, Granger?" Draco asked blandly as he returned from his shower. I glanced over to give him an angry retort, but my words froze on my lips at the sight of him. He was shirtless, his hair wonderfully messy as he towelled it dry. He frowned quizzically and I reminded myself to breathe, looking away.

"The house-elves keep running away from me. They aren't friendly at all." I told him, darting another glance his way under my eyelashes. He snorted.

"Of course they aren't, Granger. They don't want to be friends with _you_. They're my family's house-elves." he retorted as though that explained everything. "Besides, Hermione, they've heard me complain about your house-elf rights group and they're rather terrified of you because of it."

"_Terrified _of me?" I asked, aghast. "I only want to help them!"

"Exactly. They don't want or need your help." he told me. I looked up and stopped breathing again at the perfect smirk on his face. His smirk grew as he realised I was staring at him. "Like what you see, Granger?"

"No, I was merely appalled by the overly large pimple on the centre of your forehead." I replied coolly. He frowned and did his best to keep from making it obvious that he felt the need to go and check his face. I smiled as he slipped back into the bathroom and I began setting out our breakfast.

"There isn't a pimple, you lying know-it-all!" he announced.

"I know. You should've seen your expression, though, Malfoy. For a moment, I really thought you would cry." I called back. He appeared in the doorway with a surly look. "If you're satisfied that you don't look like a troll, why don't you come eat breakfast before it gets cold?"

"I would wipe that smirk off your face, Granger, but I'm afraid it—."

"—would leave a mark on your lily-white hand? Yes, it probably would. In that case, we'd best just leave my smirk be." I interrupted, getting up as he stood in shock. "As you've vacated the bathroom, I believe I'll take my shower."

"Oh, no, you don't. You aren't getting away after that one." he informed me, blocking my way with one of his signature smirks as he recovered from his shock.

"I'm not trying to get away, Malfoy. I'm going to take a shower." I reminded him.

"Wait. You took one last night. I remember because you were asleep before I got my pillow and it was soaking wet from your hair." he said suspiciously.

"Oh. I'd forgotten. I suppose, in that case, I'll just sit down for dinner." I replied, feeling irritated that I'd been foiled. His smirk grew wider.

"Breakfast, you mean?" he corrected. I muttered a curse and he laughed. "A little _flustered_, Granger? It wouldn't happen to be caused by your inability to think when your eyes are so focused on me?"

"You're _awfully_ arrogant, Malfoy." I retorted, rolling my eyes despite the blush creeping up my face. The moment I tried to turn back toward the table, his arms were around me and I was trapped, his lips pressing against mine in a way that made all coherent thought vanish. I felt the impact as we sunk into the couch with mild irritation, the momentary distraction displeasing. _Funny we've never kissed before_, I thought vaguely after a few minutes. The thought, once I processed it, acted like a bath of ice water. I pushed Draco away from me suddenly with a horrified expression. "What on _Earth_ are we doing?"

"Well, I was under the impression that we were having a rather nice snog—."

"Which is completely unacceptable!" I interrupted sharply, blushing brightly. I saw that he was flushed too and it made me feel slightly better about the situation. "We've never so much as—as said we liked each other before."

"Was that a confession, Granger?" he scoffed. I felt my face burn even brighter as a feeling of revulsion at myself ran through me.

"Of course not!" I snapped. "I could never admit to being anything but _enemies_ with someone as ridiculously arrogant as you!"

"So you were kissing me because we're enemies?" he asked, his grey eyes stormy and dark.

"_I wasn't kissing you!_" I declared shrilly, standing up with a stomp of my foot. He stood as well and I realised I couldn't possibly be intimidating when he was taller and stronger than me.

"Oh? What then, exactly, would you call our previous activities?" he asked dangerously. I couldn't think of a response and turned away as tears of frustration started escaping my eyes. I heard him gasp as he stepped around me and, through bleary eyes, saw that he was looking reluctant. "I—I didn't mean to make you cry, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"You didn't make me cry, Draco. I'm just frustrated." I explained, furiously wiping away my tears to try to hide the apparent weakness. He hesitated in front of me for a moment before going to where his cloak hung up and drawing a handkerchief from it.

"Here." he said, offering it to me. I took it and mopped up my tears, the frustration of being helped increasing them again. "I'll just…erm…."

"You can stay, Draco. It's okay. I promise not to cry again so long as you don't exasperate me so much." I promised. He grinned and threw himself lazily onto the couch.

"You'll be crying a lot, then, I'd say." he told me lightly. I rolled my eyes and tossed his handkerchief to him before resuming my seat and setting out our things for breakfast with a satisfying finality. "What? No witty retort?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, Draco. One would almost think you _wanted_ to fight." I replied coolly, my smile showing despite myself. I glanced toward him and saw that he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and rolled my eyes, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop looking like a fool and eat your breakfast, would you?"

"I will. Right after I get your confession out of you." he informed me easily.

"My _what_?" I gasped, my stomach doing a flip as I turned toward him completely.

"Your confession. Of attraction." he explained offhandedly with a light smile. "I'd say it's about time you professed your undying love and threw yourself at my feet. After all, I _did_ kiss you and I know you won't be able to resist much longer."

"Resist murdering you, you mean?" I retorted, rolling my eyes. His smile soured slightly.

"Play along, Granger. You'll ruin the moment." he whined, making me laugh violently. He managed to keep his hilarity back for a second before he laughed as well and we leaned on each other for support.

"Fine, fine. I _do_ like you, Draco. Immensely so." I admitted, wiping tears of laughter out of my eyes to hide the seriousness in them. He froze next to me as thoroughly as though I'd stunned him. I carefully avoided his eyes as I added, "Don't think you have to reply, Draco. I know it wouldn't be prudent, not while we're trapped here under Voldemort's nose."

"I like you as well, Hermi—_Voldemort's nose!_" he exclaimed, roaring with laughter as he leaned on my shoulder. After a moment of confusion, I saw the hilarity of it as well and laughed with him. He kissed me soundly once our laughter was slowing and then got up and headed toward the door, leaving me shocked on the couch. "Sorry, but it just seemed like the perfect time to catch you off guard. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Draco, but where are you—." I said before the door shut forbiddingly behind him. I frowned at our untouched breakfast and shivered, the heat that had come up with my blush leaving my face again. _Idiot_.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Lily…No…Yes, must protect Potter…." Snape moaned in his sleep, his face contorted in the sort of tragic pain in which I knew he'd lived for so long. I shook his shoulders gently, unable to watch him suffer any longer than I already had.

"Severus, wake up." I said, giving him a harder shake. His eyes opened with a look of inexpressible remorse and I watched the expression in them turn to confusion. "You were having a nightmare."

"Thank you for waking me." he said, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face.

"If it would help, you know I'm here. You could tell me about it. I know you've kept all that grief to yourself for a long time." I offered quietly, preparing myself for the possibility of being physically abused for such a suggestion. Instead, he gave me a searching look.

"I don't think anything could help." he said coolly. I smiled slightly, a sad, understanding smile.

"I've been taught in the magic of the heart and soul as much as that of the physical world. I think you'd be surprised what can come of confiding in a friend." I told him. After half a second, I added, "If, indeed, you count me as a friend."

"You've seen Dumbledore's memories of me before and after it happened. You know what I did." he said darkly, self-loathing clear in his handsome black eyes. I sat closer to him and touched his arm gently, hesitantly, and he looked at me again.

"I know how you acted afterward, but that doesn't tell me how you actually felt and it certainly doesn't give me a clue to how you think or feel now. All I know now is that you loathe yourself with a strength equivalent to Voldemort's love for himself." I told him. I saw the hint of a much younger man in his eyes—a hint of the young man who had begged Dumbledore to save his love's life, regardless of the way she had spurned him.

"I do hate myself. It was my fault she died—my fault she was with Potter in the first place." he said quickly. His words so fast I could hardly follow them, he narrated Lily's part in his life, his almost painful affection for her, his mistake that drove her away, his awful penance for sharing information with Voldemort. When his voice finally gave out in grief, I began to wrap my arms around him in a rare show of human understanding, but he stood and strode quickly out of the room, leaving me staring after him until the door shut off my view of his billowing black robes.

"I understand, Morgana." I whispered, a lump in my throat. _Even if it's different—even if she's dead, it's just the same. Unrequited love, eternal isolation. Why did your father curse us like this, Morgana? Why you? Why me?_ I stood up and headed toward the bathroom, taking the hottest shower I could stand. The terrible sting on my skin and the willpower it took not to flinch away from the burning water distracted me from my thoughts long enough to calm me down. Once I was finished, I went back into the room and settled myself at the table with my work around me, my bowl of sugar on the table with my books.

"I would really love some tea. A good nettle and dandelion root, perhaps. Something bitter and cleansing." I muttered after a few hours of silent work. A small pop resounded in the room as a house-elf silently set down a teapot and a mug, the teapot steaming merrily. I smiled at the house-elf and passed it a few lumps of sugar, getting one of their typical, teary-eyed smiles before the house-elf vanished again. I poured myself a cup of the tea and sipped it to find it to be almost impossibly bitter. I smiled at the thought.

"Good. This should certainly cure me of my foolishness." I muttered to myself. I worked until well after dinner and realised it was growing extremely late when a house-elf brought me an array of teas and a light snack to keep me up, if I so chose. I frowned at the door for a long moment after the house-elf Disapparated again with a bit of sugar. _I shouldn't be worried. He doesn't always stay here_, I reminded myself sternly, putting my work away and taking out my family journal as I made a pot of tea from rue and wormwood, adding a sprig of peppermint to lighten the bitterness and sharpness of the drink a bit. As I poured a cup for myself, Snape walked unsteadily through the door and I quickly hid my journal. _He can't know about Morgana or Merlin. Not yet_.

"Severus, all right?" I asked as he slammed the door shut behind him. He turned around at the sound and took a step toward me, nearly flipping the end table as he tried to keep himself from falling. I saw the bottle in his hand and understanding dawned.

"'Lo, Lovey." he greeted as I stood up.

"Why don't you sit down, Severus?" I invited, stepping toward him cautiously to try to get him off his unsteady feet before he wrecked the room. As soon as I stepped within reach, he pulled me to him and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I vaguely registered that he tasted like a very nice wine before I broke the contact between us and snatched the bottle from his hands in the same movement. "I don't think now's quite the time, Severus. Let's sit down, shall we?"

"I knew it. You _don't_ like me!" he accused, looking so dejected I wouldn't have been surprised if he burst into tears. I bit my lip in worry before putting my hands lightly on his shoulders and forcing him to sit down.

"Would you care to tell me where you've been all day, Severus?" I asked as gently as I could, hoping to distract him.

"Luci—_hic_—us broke out his finest stores 'round six." he explained with a smile and an easy-to-read look that warned me to be careful if I wished to keep him from kissing me again.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked. He nodded with another broad smile and lifted his hand as though to take a drink before realising his hand was empty. With a shrug, he began to loudly and boisterously sing a pub song. _I have no idea what to do about this one. I can heal the problems of overindulgence of the vine's blood, but I've never had to deal with someone _while_ they're fully inebriated_. "Let's not sing, shall we? I'm afraid my head is aching from staying up too late."

"I know a cure for headaches." he said immediately with a wicked grin.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure. A bit of rest will make me well." I assured him quickly. He frowned, a deep furrow between his brows. "Don't frown like that, Severus. You look like a child whose will has been thwarted."

"How would you prefer me to look, Merissa? _You_'re the only person I'm interested in impressing." he asked eagerly. I hid my smile with my hand by pretending to cough.

"Why are you interested in impressing me?" I asked, composing myself once more. He rolled his eyes and drew me closer to him before I could protest.

"I—_hic_—like 'oo. You're m'love." he slurred. I was sure my heart stopped beating for half a second before it began racing.

"I'm Lovey, that's what you meant, surely." I corrected quickly, trying not to let myself think about what it meant if his words were true. He shook his head, his hair falling about his face in a carelessly handsome way.

"No, Merissa. You're wonderful and lovely and brilliant beyond the scope of any other witch I've ever met." he said, his voice steady again. I felt like a dagger was twisting in my stomach, but I managed a smile as I forced myself to lightly throw off his words.

"Wonderful and lovely and brilliant, Severus? I think you're mistaken. I'm known to be cold and calculating, my appearance strikes fear in the young of the human race, and you question my intelligence on a regular basis." I argued quietly. He unexpectedly started to cry, his head on my shoulder as he tackled me to the edge of the couch, his arms around me.

"I didn't mean it! I know you're brilliant and good and as perfect as a witch can be." he sobbed. "That's why I like you! You infuriate me and challenge me and you're flawless! Forgive me for saying such terrible lies!"

"It's okay, Severus." I mumbled, hesitantly tucking a strand of his hair back from his face. I swallowed hard and tried to exterminate the feelings trying to rise in me while I smoothed his hair back comfortingly. "Oh, I _really_ hope you're too drunk to remember any of this in the morning. There, there, Severus. Calm down. Everything is perfectly fine."

"D'you like me?" he asked hopefully, sitting up enough that he could look me in the eyes. I felt all the breath leave my body. "Well? D'you?"

"I…Severus…How drunk are you?" I stammered. He looked like he might cry again, so I quickly added, "Yes, of course, I do."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed before kissing me again, his arms so tightly around me they prevented me from trying to escape. _Funny that he's better at trapping me when he's drunk as a lord_. I pushed him off lightly with a smile to soften it and sat up.

"Some stinging nettle, milk thistle, and dandelion tea would work wonders, I think. Perhaps an anti-inebriation and hangover potion and a sleep-inducing potion as well." I thought aloud to myself. With a pop, a house-elf appeared in front of me with the desired objects. I gave it a lump of sugar and smiled. "Thank you, dear. Now, then. Severus, why don't you drink some of this?"

"'Kay." he agreed, downing the hangover potion instantly. I ignored him while I made the detoxification tea to help reduce the impact of the alcohol. I poured the sleeping potion into the tea, knowing they wouldn't interfere, and let it continue brewing. Once it was ready, I traded him cups and he drank the tea as well.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" I asked cautiously after he seemed to be settling down.

"Unusual. When did I return?" he asked soberly, waving his wand to dim the lights in the room.

"An hour or two ago. You were—how shall I put it?—_extremely_ drunk." I told him quietly. "As soon as I thought of it, I got you a potion, some tea, and a bit of coffee to help. Are you well?"

"Other than my head pounding, yes. When did I take the potion?" he asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I put a sleeping draught in your tea as well. I thought it would be best if you rest now." I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"Agreed." he stated, heading into the bathroom. I cleaned up the teas and my books before he returned in his nightclothes with an uncertain look on his face. "I didn't…behave unusually, did I?"

"We'll…discuss that another time. For tonight, I think we both need some rest."

...

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes and realised Hermione and I were tangled together in a way that was anything but friendly. _I must've forgotten that it was my turn to sleep on the couch when I came in last night_. Her eyes opened confusedly as I disentangled myself. When I glanced back toward her, she was blushing brightly. "I've…erm…got some business to take care off. See you later, Hermione."

"Yeah, later." she replied, still blushing brightly as she got up. I flicked my wand to replace my nightclothes with clothes for the day and headed to my study. Taking a seat at my desk, I instructed a house-elf to bring me breakfast. The house-elf returned with a summons from my mother after I finished eating, so I allowed it to take me to her private study.

"Good morning, Draco. You are dismissed, elf." she greeted with a smile. Once the house-elf was gone, her smile faltered and a very tired, worn face replaced the happy expression.

"Is all well, Mother?" I asked.

"Of course, Draco. I merely wanted to discuss your future. Sit down, dear." she told me, gesturing toward a seat across from her. I took it with a sinking feeling in my chest.

"I don't see what we need to discuss, Mother. The Dark Lord intends for me to return to school and complete my education." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, Draco, but what do you plan to do _after_ that? What do you want to do for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"I'm going to serve the Dark Lord." I replied, hiding my uncertainty. She smiled tiredly with a knowing look.

"I think we both know that isn't a career, dear. Say he doesn't need your help. What path would you choose?" she asked, trying a different question. I stared at her blankly. _What would I do? I've spent years living up to his expectations and now I'm secretly plotting his end. What other possibilities are there?_

"I'll follow Father into business and politics. I could save what he has lost." I told her. She nodded, accepting the option.

"How do you plan to do so, Draco? It's a fine idea, but it must be more than just a vague inclination." she pressed.

"I'll flatter, threaten, and arrange events as necessary. It won't be hard. I'm young, ambitious, and have enough funds to ensure I don't fall easily." I assured her.

"Very good, dear. Be careful not to mention any of that to your father, though, will you? I don't think he would appreciate the sentiments it reveals." she suggested, dismissing me. I nodded and headed out of the room. Deciding not to go back to my own study, I roamed the grounds around the Manor for a few hours before ambling through the halls inside. Snape ran into me almost as soon as I re-entered the building and instructed me to come with him with a wave of his hand.

"There has been an escape and we have been summoned for questioning." he explained ominously, fury half-hidden on his face.

"Who escaped?" I asked quickly as we ran down the halls. He gave me a dark look before answering.

"Miss Granger." he finally stated. I stopped walking for half a second before I recovered and caught up with him.

"Hermione Granger, the one I was given, escaped?" I asked. He nodded and kept silent. Once we reached the meeting room, we found the rest of my family and Voldemort gathered.

"Ah, so our youngest member has decided to join us after all. Thank you for finding him, Severus." Voldemort said. Snape inclined his head. "The Mudblood you've been keeping has escaped, Draco. Do you have any idea how?"

"No. She was there this morning. How did we find out?" I asked, glancing around the group at the others.

"She and her _rescuer_ set off an alarm when they passed the gates." Bellatrix sneered. "Unfortunately, they were too lucky to set off the instant-death curse."

"That's terrible. I don't know how she did it, though." I said, realising that I had been summoned for one purpose. I put up my mental shields and prepared to focus all of my attention on them to try to resist whatever curse Voldemort sent at me, but Snape stepped forward.

"My Lord, I believe my prisoner may have some information on the escape. Her spirits were exceptionally high and difficult to crush today." he suggested. Voldemort turned toward him with a look of fury.

"Bring her. She'll tell us what she knows." he commanded. Snape bowed and signalled a house-elf to bring her. Lovey popped into the room looking dishevelled and irritated, her face and dress stained with blood.

"What do you want?" she demanded, standing unafraid before the Dark Lord as the rest of us blocked the exits.

"The Mudblood Draco was keeping escaped. Severus thinks you may have some idea as to how that impossible feat was accomplished." Voldemort informed her. She snickered freely.

"Hardly impossible if it was done, eh, Tom?" she asked. Voldemort inhaled sharply before directing his wand at her.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded.

"I know quite a bit about you, Tom Riddle, but I shan't tell you how." she replied loftily. Her expression turned to stone, her eyes narrowed, and I realised he was trying to invade her mind. "Fool. Did you really think that would work? I'm not new to the art of Occlumency."

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed. She stood for a few seconds before the pain grew too great and she fell to her knees. After watching for another horrified second, I heard her let out an inhuman shriek as her nails began to dig into her arms, drawing blood as she tried to claw out the pain inside her. Voldemort released her after another minute. "Tell me how you know that name!"

"I won't!" she declared resolutely.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed. Lovey sobbed as the pain swept through her body again. "Do you know how the girl escaped? Tell me that and I will permit you to live a bit longer."

"She escaped because she has _friends_, Voldemort, unlike you!" Lovey shouted, shaking with pain and anger and fear.

"How _dare_ you say the Dark Lord's name, you wretched, filthy, useless—!" Bellatrix exclaimed before Voldemort silenced her with a wave of his hand, his eyes on Lovey.

"Enough, Bellatrix. Summon Greyback for me. Perhaps lasting physical damage will loosen her tongue." he commanded, not looking away from Lovey's defiant eyes. I glanced toward Snape to see his expression waver for half a second.

"My Lord, allow me to attempt to extract the information from her instead. She knows she has reason to fear me." he offered with a threatening glance at her. Voldemort looked at him with a curious expression and waved Bellatrix back.

"Very well, Severus." he agreed. Snape stepped forward with his wand in his hand, his expression frightening.

"Tell me what you know, wench, and you won't be harmed _much_." he commanded. Her eyes became uncertain as they flickered around the room, looking for an escape.

"I—I don't know." she stuttered, frightened as she cringed into herself.

"You don't know?" Snape repeated slowly, clearly. Lovey bit her lip with an increasingly worried expression.

"No, I don't know." she repeated panic in her voice as she bowed her head and waited for pain to come. Instead of applying the torture curse, however, he aimed a kick at her chin that sent her flying onto her back, bleeding profusely and half-senseless. He towered over her.

"What do you know?" he asked, the anger seeping into his voice indicating he was quickly losing control. Even though I knew it was an act, I felt frightened for her.

"_Potter_! He was brought to the Manor by a freed house-elf and they escaped through the grounds." she spat, sitting up to spit out a mouthful of blood along with her words. Snape kicked her hard in the side, making her crumple back to the floor.

"Don't use that tone of voice, you foul wretch. You will address your master appropriately." Snape informed her angrily before turning toward Voldemort with a more composed expression. "What else would you like to know, my Lord?"

"Why does she listen to you, Severus, but not _your _master?" Voldemort asked quietly, looking at the girl with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity as she sat bowed on the floor.

"I have had her at my mercy for nearly a month, my Lord. In that time, she has come to fear me more than anything." Snape informed him drily, watching as she flinched when he moved his foot away, his expression showing a mixture of pleasure and irritation.

"You seem to have broken her spirit, but it comes out again as soon as she is away from you. Does she not understand that it was I who gave her to you?" Voldemort asked, looking at the girl like she was some unallowable anomaly. She glared up at him and muttered a series of curses so foul not even Bellatrix thought to reprimand her. Voldemort, however, laughed and knelt down to her level. He grabbed her jaw and looked her over. "Ah, yes, I see now why you wanted her, Severus."

"My Lord." Snape said, inclining his head. I saw a split-second of fear run through his eyes and knew he was worried Voldemort would ask for her. Voldemort stood and looked to Snape with a cruel smile.

"I think a few torture curses would be very good for her." he stated cheerily. Snape looked at her with pure malice, his wand ready as his lips curved into a sadistic smile. I saw the left side of Lovey's lips twitch like it always did when she was restraining a smile and knew it was her permission, her acceptance of the curse and any other damage she would have to suffer.

"_Crucio_." Snape muttered. Lovey shrieked like she was being pulled limb from limb as she writhed pitifully on the floor. Snape kept the curse active for nearly five minutes before he broke it off. Lovey sobbed, face down on the ground.

"Very good, Severus, very good. Again." Voldemort commanded gleefully, his eyes bright and excited. I saw the excitement mirrored on Bellatrix's face as I backed toward the door, feeling nauseous. I knew I couldn't leave until dismissed, so I stood with my hand on the doorknob while Snape tortured Lovey, a few more well-aimed kicks added when he grew tired of cursing her, until her sobs fell silent and she merely laid on the ground like a broken doll, blood dripping lazily from her wounds. Voldemort seemed to realise his fun was over and clapped for house-elves. They appeared instantly. "Severus, tell them what to do with her. She may not be worth anything more than a _snack_ for Greyback now."

"Take her to my room." Snape commanded the elves. Voldemort turned toward the rest of us with a bored, unsatisfied look.

"You are dismissed. Bellatrix, make sure the Snatchers understand the Mudblood is one of our top priorities. She must not be permitted to escape punishment." Voldemort commanded lazily. I fled the room as quickly as I could and managed to get to my bathroom before losing my breakfast. _It's over now. Hermione's safe and Voldemort surely won't want to torture Lovey again now that he thinks her spirit has been completely broken. Merlin, I hope he isn't right. I hope she's okay_.

...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

Lovey opened one eye halfway as I watched her and I began to breathe again, not realising I had been holding my breath. She smiled weakly and moved to sit up, flinching.

"How long was I unconscious, Severus?" she asked quietly.

"Just a day." I assured her quickly. She nodded and then cursed quietly as she realised the motion had reopened the cut on her jaw. She smiled at me with a gentle, understanding expression after a moment, surprising me.

"I'm fine, Severus. Stop looking at me like I'm about to break apart and _please_ don't think of trying to apologise." she told me easily. She rolled her eyes as she realised I was shocked beyond rational thought. "Come now, Severus. You were brilliant and I did all in my power to irritate the Dark Lord. We both knew what would happen when we chose to protect our students. I knew it would happen from the beginning."

"You knew you would be tortured into oblivion by your friend when you got your job at Hogwarts?" I asked maliciously. She chuckled.

"I knew I would experience great pain at the hands of one close to me if I took the position of Potions Mistress, yes. I Saw it before I arrived, but I also knew that I would do all in my power to make it worthwhile. So long as I save as many students from harm as I can, it will be worth it all." she told me lightly. "Quite frankly, I'm rather happy, on the whole. I was expecting a betrayal rather than a mutual decision to save our students at my expense."

"Why would you choose to work at Hogwarts if you knew you would suffer?" I asked, frowning at her. Her smile wavered and then vanished as a blank expression covered her face more effectively than a veil.

"I could not remain at my home. It was too dangerous, once _he_ arrived, and I knew that _they_ could take care of him, so I left. I fled to avoid the curse, but I ran straight into its arms in my attempts to escape. Funny how that works, isn't it?" she replied carelessly. I knew it was an act and felt my frown deepen.

"What curse?" I asked. She scowled, looking at a spot across the room. I watched her hand settle at the pouch on her waist and wondered for the thousandth time what was inside it.

"I'd rather not say. It gives too much away." she said with a pleading glance my way.

"That isn't the first time you've mentioned a curse, Lovey. I'd like to know about it. Perhaps it could be overcome." I suggested.

"Overcome? If it could be overcome, don't you think I would have rid myself of it by now?" she snorted. She saw my face darken and realised she'd irritated me, giving me a haughty look in response. "Oh, so you think you could find the counter to a thousand-year-old curse? A curse my family has tried to break for generations?"

"The age of the curse doesn't matter. Perhaps your predecessors weren't capable of breaking it because they weren't capable of asking for assistance." I told her drily. Her lips twitched into a self-mocking smile.

"The first one had help. It did her no good. If anything, it just made it worse. It's no wonder she tried to convince the world she was the greatest Dark witch around. Perhaps in isolation she thought to find peace, but even a Dark Queen is a Queen and so she had to go to others and invite them to her court." she whispered, her eyes unfocused as she lost herself in her thoughts.

"A Dark witch, Queen, a thousand years ago? You aren't talking about Morgan le Fay, are you?" I asked. She stood up and examined the bookshelf without answering. "It is. You're talking about the Dark witch Morgana."

"Shut up, Snape." she commanded angrily.

"Why do you always call me Snape when you're angry?" I asked amusedly. She turned around, her expression torn between confusion and irritation.

"What?" she asked.

"You call me Snape when you're angry. Explain." I repeated, distracting her. She frowned, knowing what I was doing, but entertained nonetheless.

"'Severus' rolls off the tongue too silkily. 'Snape' is a harsher word, which makes it easier to put venom behind it." she explained. "Although if my intention was to irritate you, I would call you 'kitten' again."

"I see. As I'm curious about your relationship to Morgana, I predict that you will be calling me 'Snape' often in the foreseeable future." I told her. She sighed and sat crisscross on the floor where she stood, directing me toward the nearest chair with a wave of her hand.

"Three questions. Choose wisely." she stated.

"How are you related to Morgana?" I asked.

"She's one of my foremothers." she answered instantly.

"So the curse, like the ladyship of Avalon, is passed down from mother to daughter. Are you the Queen of Avalon?" I asked.

"I am the Lady of the Lake, but not the Queen." she told me.

"Hmm. So many questions to ask, but I may only ask one more." I muttered. She smiled slightly, enjoying the game.

"If you ask a clever question, I will answer three more." she offered.

"A clever question." I repeated. She nodded. "Was Morgana given this curse by Merlin or another of Arthur's court?"

"Ah, Merlin. He was tied heavily into the curse, but he did not cast it or wish it to be. The caster was an honorary member of Arthur's court." she explained. "I will answer one more question. Your question was insightful, but not enough so to grant you three additional questions."

"What is your Patronus?" I asked abruptly as the thought passed into my mind. She looked as taken aback as I felt.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"What is your Patronus?" I repeated more firmly, realising that she would count the question as finished if I tried to change it.

"My…Patronus? Non-corporeal, actually. If I'm lucky, I can produce a little thread of silver, but naught more." she told me, her brows still furrowed in utter confusion. She wiped away the blood that had been dripping down her neck absently, more worried about my question than the fact that I had beaten and tortured her mercilessly less than twenty four hours before.

"What do you think your Patronus would be?" I asked evenly. She frowned in thought.

"A dove or a wolf." she guessed after a moment.

"Those are two very different animals." I commented as I struggled not to let it show that I was unnerved by the fact that our Patronuses could be the same.

"A dove is the symbol of the women—the priestesses, as they prefer to be called—of Avalon. As their leader, I am the chief dove. However, the wolf is the animal with which I most identify." she explained. She smiled after a moment. "I suspect yours was a wolf before it became a doe. What a change she must have wrought in your life."

"Don't talk about her." I commanded sharply. She nodded placidly, though I saw a small glimmer of hurt in her eyes. "I wish to leave the past in the past."

"I understand, Severus. You probably shouldn't stay here very long, you know. It would look too much like you care and that would certainly ruin half the purpose of our plans. Besides, I think I need more rest. Perhaps a bath and _then_ a few hours of sleep." she said easily.

"Will you…be all right?" I asked hesitantly, glancing from her bloodied face to where the lines of blood betrayed where she had clawed at her arms in pain. She laughed lightly.

"Of course, Severus. A Lady of Avalon could never be put out by a bit of abuse. We're healers above all." she told me. As she stood, she inhaled sharply and leaned against the wall, holding her side. I stood to help, but she waved me off and hummed a soft, gentle tune with a look of complete concentration and unbearable pain. "Good as new. No more broken ribs, so no more worry of puncturing a lung from standing up the wrong way again."

"I broke your ribs?" I asked acidly, my eyes narrowed. She smiled tiredly, looking more worn than she had when she rose.

"Only four and I've fixed it. I don't have the strength to do much more now, but don't worry, Severus. Voldemort wouldn't have believed anything less convincing." she told me cheerfully before sweeping past me to get new clothes. She turned toward where I stood with a roll of her eyes and a small smile. "Go on with your day, Severus. I need to bathe and rest and you ought to ensure no one is suspicious of us now."

...

"Was it all Dobby's idea?" I asked, sitting down across from Harry by the bonfire. He nodded.

"Yeah, Dobby just showed up and said he found a way to save you. We took the Invisibility Cloak and immediately came to get you. It was much easier than I'd expected it would be." he admitted. He frowned. "Why couldn't we try to save Lovey? You still haven't explained."

"She made me promise. I don't know what would have happened had we attempted to save her, but she looked terrified. Whatever she Saw, it was bad." I told him quietly. He gave me a doubtful look. "Yes, Saw, Harry. I know I never believed Trelawney about any of that, but Profesora Lovey has the Sight if anyone does. I trusted in her vision enough to leave her in their hands."

"Should we try to send Dobby back for her? Maybe he could get her out." he suggested.

"No, I don't think so. She would have hinted toward it if we were supposed to do something for her." I told him. "We have work to do, anyway. Have you found any more Horcruxes while I was gone?"

"No, but I found the Sword of Gryffindor and Ron destroyed Slytherin's locket. We know that there's another Horcrux in the Lestrange's Gringotts vault as well. It's some sort of cup, perhaps owned by one of the founders." he said.

"Hufflepuff, I would say." I guessed. He nodded.

"That's what I was thinking too. Do you have any ideas on how to get into a vault without permission?" he asked.

"I don't think there is a way, Harry. How did you find out so much in the first place?" I asked.

"A wolf Patronus led me to the sword and told me where to find the cup. The snake is a Horcrux too and the last one is hidden at Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure it's in the Room of Requirement." he told me.

"A wolf Patronus? Do you think it was Lupin or Tonks?" I asked.

"If it was, they disguised their voices well. I didn't recognise it." he said. I frowned.

"You followed a Patronus whose voice you didn't recognise?" I asked, worry shooting through me. A quizzical expression crossed his face.

"The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. It was safe, Hermione." he assured me. I pressed my lips into a tight line, but Ron came out of the tent to join us before I could respond.

"Hey, 'Mione. You feeling better?" he asked.

"I wasn't feeling poorly to begin with, Ron." I repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

"You were trapped with the Death Eaters, Hermione. You couldn't have been okay there." he protested. I sighed, tired of reciting the truth so often.

"As I've told you more than enough times before, Draco kept me safe. He even took me to talk to Profesora Lovey one day so I could make sure she was in good health and spirits as well." I told him.

"You must've both been Confunded. Snape and Malfoy would never treat _you two_ well." Ron replied.

"And just why is that? Are we not worth treating well?" I demanded. Ron shot Harry a look, but Harry ignored him.

"They're _Death Eaters_, Hermione, and Malfoy's always had something more against you even more than the others. I don't know why you think he would be nice to you." Ron said with the air of an exasperated parent talking to a three year old. I stood up, feeling angrier than I had in a long time.

"I won't listen to you talk that way about him, Ronald. Draco Malfoy is five times the man you'll ever be. He would _never_ dismiss what I say so lightly as you do and, if I ever hear you say anything bad about him again, I'll see to it that you never speak again!" I declared. He sat there in shock while I turned and stormed back into the tent.

"Blimey, she gone mad!" Ron announced.

"I can hear you, Ronald. The tent isn't silenced." I pointed out caustically. He fell silent, the only sounds those of Harry kicking up leaves as he paced. Once my temper had cooled, I frowned at myself. _You shouldn't defend him so much, Hermione. Especially when he's still supposed to be a Death Eater. You could put him and the professors at risk and you don't want that, not after they've all risked so much to keep you safe. It won't hurt to say anything to Ron and Harry, but I'll have to be extra careful when others are around_.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"I'm glad you won't have a scar." Snape commented as I handed him his tea.

"It isn't like it would show anyway." I replied lightly, changing my face for emphasis. He frowned at me and I rolled my eyes as I returned my appearance to normal. "Do they still believe you hate me more than anything else in the world or have they grown suspicious?"

"They believe me. They aren't likely to doubt me again after what they saw." he told me. I spotted the self-directed anger he was trying to hide and restrained a sigh.

"Good. I don't predict any danger for the young Mr. Malfoy from them and Miss Granger is safe for now as well." I told him. "Tell me about your plans. What are you doing to undermine our dearest enemy now?"

"Next month, I will return as Headmaster of Hogwarts with Alecto as the new Dark Arts professor. I'm not sure who will be taking the potions position yet. Once there, I will do all in my power to protect the students from harm while ensuring the Dark Lord believes in my continued support. When necessary, I will send further assistance to Potter to ensure his stupidity does not interfere with the plans we have laid." he explained. He turned toward me once he finished talking and frowned. "I am unsure what I should do with you, however, when I am at Hogwarts. If I leave you here, the Dark Lord will undoubtedly gift you to another, but I can hardly take you back to the school."

"Surely I'll escape by then." I protested. He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, because you _clearly_ know how to escape and have just been staying here thus far due to the happiness you feel in my presence." he retorted.

"Oh, shut up, won't you?" I suggested with a roll of my eyes. "I'm _flawless_, remember? I'll find my way to freedom soon enough."

"Yes, but I'm _perfect_, so you can't possibly escape if I've trapped you." he retaliated.

"_Touché_." I conceded, setting my tea on the table before leaning back with my eyes closed. I felt him sit down beside me half a second before he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I should think that would be obvious." he answered with a slight smirk.

"Thank you for pointing out that I asked the wrong question. I _love_ to be given sarcastic answers." I replied wryly. "I should have asked _why_ you've suddenly decided it's a good idea to act…_friendly_."

"Friendly?" he repeated, laughing in a free way I never would have expected of him. "How old are you? Seventy?"

"What's the date?" I asked in return.

"July second." he answered.

"Then I'm newly twenty seven. Hardly seventy, like you so kindly suggested. You _ought_ to be nice to me. I've missed my own birthday and all." I returned, waving my hand to indicate exactly what I thought of such a loss.

"Perhaps we ought to celebrate, then." he suggested with a hint of a smirk.

"Have you drank anything without knowing what it was lately? Ate any funny mushrooms? You're acting very strange." I asked, frowning at him.

"Not at all. I would simply not choose to waste time before your _inevitable_ escape." he informed me casually as he unbuttoned the top of my collar.

"Is that so?" I asked icily, moving to button it back. He caught my wrists in the same hand and moved them out of his way, unbuttoning the next button with his other hand. "If you don't release me in the next three seconds, I will take on the appearance of—of Albus Dumbledore."

"That would certainly spoil my plans." he commented, giving me a wry look. "If your appearance changes based on your emotional state, however, I'm confident I could keep you from successfully assuming any face but your own."

"Oh, is that so?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He kissed me as one hand trailed down my side.

"Clearly." he informed me after a long moment, picking up a strand of blood red hair to show me. I frowned and he kissed me again, his hand warm on my waist. By the time I regained my senses, the bodice of my dress was entirely unbuttoned.

"I don't seem to remember agreeing to anything as advanced as having half my dress removed." I commented.

"I've seen you in less. Besides, you're wearing a corset." he pointed out. I rolled my eyes before he kissed me again, pulling me away from the back of the couch to slip my arms out of the sleeves of my gown.

"I don't think I agreed to this either." I commented as he kissed my neck.

"I don't remember asking." he whispered, his warm hands running over my bare skin lightly, promisingly, mockingly. I felt a shiver run down my spine and pushed him away.

"I think that's quite enough, Snape." I informed him with a pointed look. He smirked and drew me closer to him, laying me along the length of the couch beneath him.

"Are you sure, Lovey? You want me to let you go? To go away?" he asked quietly. _Morgana help me!_

"That would be wise." I answered as evenly as I could. He kissed my throat again, his fingertips skirting the top edge of my corset mischievously.

"But that isn't what you _want_, is it?" he asked seductively. I closed my eyes tightly in an effort to focus, but found that it only made me pay more attention to the undeniably appealing feeling of his skin on mine.

"Yes, it is. I want you to leave me alone." I said with a certainty I didn't feel. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips again. I focused on my irritation until it became my strongest emotion. _Fine. Two can play at that game_. With an exaggerated, weak sigh, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself closer, returning his kiss with a fervour he did not expect. After another moment, I started to unbutton his robes, purposefully allowing my fingers to fumble.

With an oath so foul it made me smile, he wandlessly cast a spell that unbuttoned his robes and undershirt. I trailed my hands over his chest and back eagerly, deepening the kiss with a staged moan. He shuddered as my nails teasingly trailed down his chest and I used his momentary weakness to escape, stopping a few feet away from him with a satisfied smirk. He looked at me in shock for a moment before his expression blackened. I gave him a purely flirty smile.

"Upset, Severus?" I asked sweetly as I pulled my arms back into my sleeves before heading toward the bathroom. "I think I'll get ready for bed."

"You won't get any sleep tonight, Lovey." he promised before I smilingly locked myself in the bathroom.

"Oh, I think I will." I replied, settling myself into the overlarge bathtub for the night. _After a few hours, perhaps. I hope you stay as plagued by thoughts of me as I am of you_.

...

"Again." Alecto commanded. I cast the spell again, practicing my duelling skills with about as much attention as I would give to a house-elf's obsequious offers of assistance. After another moment, she shook her head. "No, no, no. You aren't trying, Draco."

"I already know how to duel, Alecto. I've proven that to the Dark Lord countless times." I argued quietly. She frowned angrily.

"You will not challenge me, Draco. When you return to school, I will be your professor and expect you to treat me appropriately." she warned me.

"Professor? Of what?" I asked lazily.

"Dark Arts, of course. The Dark Lord believes it would be wise to instruct you all in the sort of magic denied to us in school." she replied loftily. _So he plans to teach the half-bloods and pure-bloods he's allowing to school the Dark Arts. Hogwarts will be the new Death Eater training camp if nothing is done to stop him_.

"How intriguing. If you'll excuse me, however, I am due to meet Professor Snape in a few short minutes." I lied charmingly, bowing. She nodded and watched me leave the room. Instead of distracting myself with the company of others, I headed to the library and browsed for something to read.

"Can't find anything worthwhile, Draco?" Mother asked as she walked around the end of the aisle I was in.

"You startled me, Mother." I told her. She smiled. "No, I can't find anything. You would think I would be able to find _something_ with the thousands of books here at my disposal, but I can't."

"You're restless." she commented, walking past me to look at a nearby shelf. She half-turned toward me with a knowing smile. "You miss her, don't you, Draco?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied instantly.

"Of course not. Young lovers never do." she remarked placidly, looking over the books on the shelf intently. I stood silently for a few moments, staring at her. She turned toward me with a bright light in her eyes. "If this silly war ends soon, I _do_ hope you will invite her to join us for dinner one evening. I would like the chance to meet her."

"Mother, are you sure you're feeling quite well?" I asked. She nodded and picked up a book, gliding back down the aisle. She paused at the end to smile back at me.

"Try not to let your spirits get too down, dear." she told me before vanishing. I frowned at where she had stood for a long moment before extracting a random book from a shelf and sitting in the nearest chair. _Women. Who could possibly understand them?_

...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Are you prepared to return to Hogwarts as Headmaster, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord. All is ready." I answered with a slight bow. He smiled.

"Very good. When will you assume your post?" he asked.

"I will leave in two weeks in order to prepare. After two additional weeks, the students will arrive." I explained.

"Is there any assistance you require in your preparations? The others are at your disposal, you know." he reminded me.

"I need no aid, my Lord." I assured him.

"Very well, Severus. You are dismissed." he said, inclining his head in a sort of bow to indicate he saw me as a near-equal. I bowed in return and left the room. After drafting a few more plans for the school year, I headed back to my room.

"What are you doing, Lovey?" I demanded as I spotted her apparently inspecting the wall.

"Looking for something." she answered placidly, putting her ear to the wall with her eyes closed. "Yes, there's some sort of tunnel behind here. I wonder where it leads."

"As you won't find out, I suggest you not worry about it. Would you like to help me spy on Potter?" I offered, realising I needed to distract her in some way before she attempted to find a way through the wall.

"Very much, thank you." she replied cheerily, taking a seat. I sat across from her and we listened to what the bug was picking up for a few minutes. Her eyes clouded over after a moment, a pained look crossing her face, and I knew she was Seeing something.

"What is it?" I asked once her expression returned to normal. She shook her head.

"Nothing." she lied quietly, biting her lip. I stared at her in silence until she looked up and gave me an irritated look. "We need to send Mr. Potter more help, I think."

"Potter always needs more help." I retorted bitingly. She nodded.

"Yes, he's rather hopeless on his own. Even with all of _Dumbledore_'s assistance, he would have failed without the help of others." she agreed, sneering the old Headmaster's name with more malice than I had expected as her hair turned the fiery colour it always did when she was angry.

"You are not well pleased with Albus, I see." I commented. A shiver ran through her as her hair returned to its normal mousy colour.

"No, I am not. The more I dwell on his thoughts and memories, the more I am convinced that he had no redeeming quality. He did all he did for the Light not for the sake of good or hope, not in repentance for his crimes against humanity and his family, but because he relished the attention it gained him. Despite my best efforts, I _cannot_ excuse him for keeping Harry Potter safe just for him to die at the right time. The Dark Lord can be defeated without the boy's death." she stated quietly, her voice trembling with emotion. I felt a surge of affection for her run through me before I could supress it.

"How?" I asked, hiding my eagerness as well as I could.

"He _is_ a Horcrux, unintentionally made, but the part of Voldemort's soul that is attached to him can be removed without his death. There are ways. Old ways. Ways Dumbledore dismissed as rubbish." she whispered, leaning forward with a bright look in her eyes.

"How?" I repeated. She smiled slightly.

"I must not say. It is secret." she told me, sitting back in her chair again. "However, I will ensure that it is done."

"How will you do that from this room?" I asked drily. She gave me the sort of smile I would have expected from her at Hogwarts, a smile full of malicious promise, and she shrugged. "Are you still under the impression that you're going to escape?"

"Absolutely." she replied. "Just as soon as I take one of your wands."

"One of my wands?" I asked.

"Yes. Your usual wand is in your right sleeve, as always, but you keep the Elder wand there too now and I know, from Dumbledore's thoughts, that it is allegiant to you." she explained firmly.

"How do you know that it's in my sleeve?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you certainly weren't going to keep it off your person and it would be unsafe to keep a wand on your left arm with your Mark, so, logically, you keep it with your other wand." she predicted.

"I see. If you know so much about how I store wands, where is yours?" I asked acidly. She shrugged. "Does that mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't care, certainly." she replied carelessly.

"You don't care where your wand is? Mine wouldn't obey you, not perfectly, so how do you plan to escape without your own?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Wizards always think they can't do anything without a wand, but you can, I assure you. I'll get out without it easily enough, even if I _can't_ take one of yours." she told me.

"I never thought you were so arrogant as to believe something as foolish as that." I commented. She smirked and popped a sugar cube into her mouth, making me roll my eyes. "_That_ however, I can believe."

"I would've questioned your intelligence if you didn't." she replied lightly as she pulled an old, leather-bound journal from under the cushion of her chair. I sat back in mine and summoned a book from the shelves, following her example. _A distracted afternoon will do. I can hardly hope for peace_.

...

"Quiet!" I hissed, stopping them both from walking with a wave of my hand. Harry and Ron both held their breath while we waited. After a few minutes, the sounds of walking passed and we breathed easy again. "It's almost like they know we're here, but they can't find us. I've made sure of that."

"Either way, it makes me feel much better that we're leaving soon. They make me nervous." Harry admitted.

"As soon as we finish packing after breakfast, we'll leave. We have work to do." I told them with a nod. Deciding it would be best not to leave the camp unwatched, I sent them both after water and worked on packing what we didn't need while I waited for their return. We ate a breakfast of rather overcooked salmon, but they didn't complain, knowing I'd done my best. Once we were finished, we completed packing and prepared to leave. I took their hands as they stood beside me. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Harry replied with a nod. I Apparated us to an alleyway close to the entrance to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Do you both remember the plan?" I asked. They nodded, but I thought it best to repeat it anyway. "Harry, you'll take the Polyjuice potion of the goblin we found. Ron, you'll take the Polyjuice of that Ministry official we apprehended. You'll enter Gringotts at separate times and I'll follow under the Invisibility Cloak. Once we're inside, we'll find the Lestrange's vault, retrieve the cup, and get out as quickly as we can. Any questions?"

"Nope." Ron replied instantly, proving he hadn't been paying attention. Harry punched him in the arm for me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you actually know the plan, so I won't repeat it again. I will, however, warn you not to mess this up. If you do, we're all dead." I warned him. He nodded and I pulled out the potions.

"Well, drink up." I told them, pulling on the cloak.

"Cheers." Ron said.

"To Voldemort's defeat." Harry countered. They drank their potions and Harry left. I followed him, deciding it would be best to stay closer to him to stop Ron if Harry was caught. We got into the vaults safely and Harry took us to the vault after using the Imperius curse to make a goblin tell us the way. Once we made it to the vault, Harry got us inside and we found the cup.

"Let's get out. Quickly." I said quietly. Harry nodded, his appearance beginning to change back. "Very quickly. The Polyjuice is wearing off!"

"We can't go out by the same way, then." he said.

"What should we do, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Don't call me 'Mione, Ronald. It sounds stupid." I told him as I tried to think of a way out. "The dragon. We'll doubtless be seen, so we may as well save that poor creature on our way."

"How are we going to get the dragon out, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Through the roof, of course. We're magic, aren't we?" I replied easily. They both looked toward me in shock, so I put away the Invisibility Cloak in order to face them. "Let's go, shall we?"

"You're serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, of course, Ronald." I sighed, heading toward the door with my wand in my hand. I heard them follow and knew they would listen regardless of the fact that they thought I was insane. With a few spells, I managed to free the dragon and we climbed onto its back. We blasted a hole in the ceiling and the dragon took us through. I looked behind me at Harry. "Try the Imperius curse, Harry! You might be able to control it and take us somewhere safe!"

"Where?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind. Get Ron's hand." I commanded, irritated that I was to think of everything. Once I knew we were all connected, I Apparated us to the first place I could think of. Once I looked around, I realised we were in a forest in France I had visited once with my parents. "Oh, that's brilliant."

"What's brilliant?" Ron asked, pulling a bag of candy from his pocket. Too excited to roll my eyes at him, I merely shook my head.

"I took us to France. Do you know what this means?" I asked. Ron shook his head, but Harry nodded, bright eyed.

"We're out of the Ministry's domain." he said.

"Precisely. The Trace won't work. We can think and act freely."

...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own characters, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey) and Demeter, and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I sighed as I sunk into the bath, the sound less peaceful than I could have wished. _Perhaps Morgana and Merlin were right when they said I would have no peace here, at least not unless he was with me. If she suffered like this in life, I know why he pitied her and chose to die with her_. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, the lights dimmed, before I realised there was a brightness despite the very weak nature of the candlelight. Looking up, I saw a small window near the ceiling of the vaulted room and I climbed out of the bathtub instantly and pulled on my clothes before running back to the room. _I've found the way out! I knew there had to be one!_

"Let's see, what will I need, should wear my cloak." I muttered quickly to myself as I went through my trunk, shoving everything I needed into my pouch as quickly as I could. Once I had everything, I took the books I might want by adding them as well. Satisfied I had everything, I paused for a moment to look around the room for the last time. _Should I leave a note?_ "No, I know what to leave."

I pulled out a black rose from my pouch. _The dove and the black rose—the darkest of reds, really, as the priestesses grow—are Avalon's symbols. Besides, it will confuse him. Will he read it as a long journey, death, or the deepest of passion? What will he think? It could easily mean any of them, before the end._ I set the rose on my pillow and headed back into the bathroom. _Now for the dove_. With an effort of will, I morphed myself into a dove's shape and reached the window. It was latched, but I managed to undo it and headed out into the sky.

_It's going to rain_, I thought, glancing toward the sun to get my bearings. _The Order seems to be housed in the Burrow, according to Snape. That's where I'll have to go_. I flew as quickly as I could, but it soon began to rain heavily. Though I escaped in the morning, it was just after sunset when I reached the doorstep of the Burrow and morphed back into my human self, wearing the face of Merissa Lovey. I shoved the door open and stepped inside to find half the Order gathered around me, wands ready.

"My name is Merissa Lovey and I was a professor at Hogwarts before becoming a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. All of Dumbledore's memories and plans are running around in my brain and I know exactly how to win the war. I'm drenched, I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I've been on the run since first thing this morning. I suggest someone find me something dry to wear and something warm to eat. If not, I may be forced to take my information elsewhere!" I exclaimed rapidly. The second my voice gave out, my legs did as well and my eyes drifted closed as I fell to the floor.

...

"Draco, you are to accompany me on a business meeting this morning. Have you forgotten?" Father asked as I passed him in the hallway, still dishevelled and bleary-eyed from sleep.

"Of course not, Father. I will meet you at the entrance in ten minutes, as planned." I replied. He nodded and continued down the hall. After getting ready, I met him. "Where are we going again, Father?"

"Athens. There is a vineyard there that would be ideal to add to our others." he informed me.

"I see. Why did you ask me to join you?" I asked.

"Make sure you're holding onto the Portkey, Draco." he instructed, waving the silver chalice in his hand. I put my hand over the top of it and looked at him expectantly, waiting for my explanation. "The vineyard owner has a daughter about your age. She's supposed to be rather pretty and I had hoped you could charm her into speaking to her father on our behalf."

"Ah. I will do my best, Father." I assured him, secretly seething inside. The Portkey activated and we vanished from the Manor, reappearing in the courtyard of a large, stone building. I glanced around me unobtrusively as we waited for the arrival of the owner and his daughter. _It's a beautiful house. If it comes with the vineyard, I'll do all in my power to ensure we gain it_.

"Draco." a female voice called, followed by a pleasant, light laugh. I looked toward it to find the girl from the bar I'd visited in the city ages ago. "I didn't think to see you again."

"Nor I you, Demeter." I murmured, bowing deeply to her as she stepped into the cheerful gardens. She smiled brightly and stepped toward my father.

"You must be Mr. Lucius Malfoy. My father sent me to bring you to the breakfast room." she said. A tall, polished-looking man stepped out from behind her. "Pana, why did you follow me? Oh, I see. It seems Father sent Panagoitis too."

"This way, please." the man instructed with a low bow. We followed him into the building and Demeter fell into step beside me.

"You father thought a bit of flirting would do good too, I take it?" she whispered, her expression bright. I nodded and she rolled her eyes with a light laugh. "They should've known it wouldn't work. I had no idea you were a Malfoy, though. Had I known, I would have behaved a bit more appropriately."

"You mean you aren't always a hopeless flirt?" I asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. She smacked my shoulder lightly.

"I wasn't _trying _to flirt, really. You looked upset and I thought I might be able to cheer you or comfort you. I seem to remember an appreciative look you gave while you were questioning me for being too perceptive while drinking. Did you ever solve what was so upsetting you?" she asked kindly. Before I could answer, we reached the breakfast room and she broke from my side to embrace a heavyset man standing at the head of the table. "Baba, I could have brought them on my own. You didn't need to send Pana."

"I'm sure, kopelia." the man replied, affectionately kissing his daughter's forehead before turning toward us. "Welcome, friends. Choose a seat and we can begin."

"Thank you." I murmured, sitting on the man's left as my father took the seat opposite him. Demeter sat across from me with another cheery smile. Breakfast was served and we ate silently while our fathers talked, their discussion ranging over every subject but the vineyard.

"Baba, may I take Draco on a tour of the house?" Demeter asked once we were finished. The man nodded and we excused ourselves before heading into the hall. "Now we've escaped that. I was supposed to take you on a tour anyway. A bit of alone time for me to flirt with you, of course."

"Of course." I said, rolling my eyes too.

"Instead of staying in the house, why don't we go explore the grounds? They're lovely and we won't need to worry about them drawing us into any arguments they may have." she suggested.

"You're the hostess." I consented. She rolled her eyes and led the way through an archway of ivy into the vineyard itself. "It's breath taking."

"It _is_ a pretty sight." she agreed, pride in her eyes. _It isn't really her father's vineyard. It's hers_. She turned toward me and gestured toward the lovely aisles of vegetation around us. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Once again, you're the hostess. Why don't you tell me about the vineyard?" I asked. She smiled even more brightly than before and guided me down one of the aisles, talking happily about the vineyard's history, production rate, and processing. "Aren't you afraid I'll go telling all the secrets you're sharing? I _am_ the heir to a large wine business and your trade secrets could prove useful."

"Ba! You could never make wine like mine." she dismissed. "It was second only to Avalonian wine and now that is made no more."

"Perhaps Malfoy wine will become the next best wine." I retorted teasingly. She took the bait and we bantered happily until Panagoitis found us and called us back inside to meet with our fathers.

"You haven't sold my vineyard, have you, Baba?" she asked as soon as we were in sight, her tone joking even though I knew she was really worried.

"Not today, kopelia." he assured her. Her smile returned more forcefully as she skipped forward and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Well, Draco and I had a very pleasant walk, Baba. I'll tell you all about it later. What are we doing now?" she asked, glancing between him and my father.

"I'm afraid it's time for Draco and I to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Demeter." Father said with a slight bow as he retrieved our Portkey. Demeter curtseyed.

"It was very good to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy." she murmured sedately. Once she looked toward me again, however, her face broke out into a broad smile once more. "Great happiness to you, Draco! Until we meet again."

"Good-bye." I replied with a smile before we vanished and reappeared in the Manor.

"You seemed very friendly with Demeter." Father commented as he put the chalice away.

"We met once before. She's a nice girl." I replied. He gave me an assessing look and I realised he was considering the option of gaining the vineyard through a mostly-arranged marriage. I rolled my eyes and walked past him before I decided there was one more thing I needed to say. "Father, if you find out that anyone else is trying to buy the vineyard, make sure to get it first."

"Why?" he asked with an interested look.

"No reason." I replied. _…except for that she loves it and I would give it back to her at a fair price. She won't be separated from her beloved vineyard if I can help it. A friend wouldn't let that happen_.

...


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else, Ms. Lovey?" Molly asked as she set a steaming bowl of soup in front of me.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley. This is sufficient." I assured her. She went back to tidying the room, chattering constantly. I ignored her, feeling irritated as I lost myself in my thoughts.

"Oh, hello, Remus, Tonks. You're both looking well." Molly commented, drawing my attention back to the present. I looked up and murmured a greeting to them, noting that Lupin looked as haggard as usual and Tonks was sporting a wildly blue pixie cut. They were both glancing toward me with a look I couldn't fail to understand. _Great. They want to talk to me_.

"Lovey, might we have a word with you?" Lupin asked.

"Of course. If you don't mind, why don't you take a seat? I was just beginning lunch, you see, and I'm nearly famished." I suggested, gesturing toward a seat across from me. Lupin and Tonks shared a look before Tonks took the seat and Lupin carefully and quietly removed Molly from the room. "What would you like to discuss? Has something gone wrong?"

"No, not at all. Your plans were…_perfect_." she assured me in a tone of astonishment. "No, we came by to ask something more…personal, if you don't mind."

"Ask freely, but know I won't guarantee an answer." I informed her cautiously. She smiled.

"I'm not here to pry, I promise. It's more of a favour, you see. As you may well know, Remus and I were lately married. You said you worked in the health industry and I was wondering—well, you see—ugh, I don't know how to put this—." she muttered nervously.

"You are worried for your child." I stated with a nod. She gave me a shocked look, but nodded.

"How did you know? We haven't told anyone!" she whispered, glancing toward the door Molly had left from.

"As healers aren't generally asked for marriage advice, I thought that might be what was bothering you. You also wrapped your arms around your stomach when you started talking about it." I told her. She blushed and smiled.

"I guess it would've been obvious to anyone as perceptive as you." she commented before her expression sobered. Her hair turned a distinctly dull grey as she grew worried. "Would you be able to tell us if the baby will be okay? Remus is worried nearly to death about the possibility that the baby could get his werewolf curse."

"I can run a few tests, if you like." I told her. She smiled brightly, her hair turning back into the blue spikes she'd worn when she arrived.

"Thank you, Lovey. I'll go tell Remus while you finish eating." she said warmly, hope in her eyes again.

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Lupin. If you would come with me." I requested, standing. _I didn't like the soup anyway_. I took her to the room that had been added for my sake and motioned for her to sit on my bed. I closed the curtains that served as my door and the room was plunged into darkness as I worked to remember the instructions Morgana had given me for such cases of questioned future states. With a muttered incantation, I conjured a few flaming embers into a stand and coaxed them into a bright fire. I took its sister stand and placed it beside it, the gently sloped bowl of the top filled with water, as smooth as a mirror. "I require something of your person and something of your husband's. Perishable, mind you."

"Here's a piece of my hair, if that would work. I don't have anything of his on me. Should I run out and get something?" she asked, clearly nervous from being in the suddenly darker, overly-dark room.

"Quickly." I instructed. She slipped through the curtains instantaneously. I heard her trip almost as soon as she vanished and I smiled to myself. She soon returned with a piece of his hair, smiling brightly.

"He didn't see me sneak up on him." she explained, giving it to me. I threw both hairs into the fire and looked into the water. _A boy, healthy and hale, playing in the light of the full moon, his hair changing colours every few seconds. His parents are with him, both smiling easily as they pass a ball between the three of them. Tonks looks at Lupin with a smile, her eyes bright with the sight of him whole, at ease, and human_.

"Very interesting." I muttered, waving my hand over the mirror for the scene to vanish after I gleaned all necessary information from it.

"What is it? Is the baby safe?" she asked nervously.

"Your son will not have the curse." I told her, soothing her before she could panic. "Your husband will lose it by the time your child turns two."

"My husband will what? Do you mean he won't be a werewolf anymore?" she asked breathlessly. I opened the curtains over my windows and put out the fire.

"That is correct." I reiterated. She stood up and embraced me, crying she was so happy.

"Thank you, Lovey. He'll be thrilled to know! How can I ever repay you?" she exclaimed, ringing my hand violently once she released me from her hug.

"I need you to help me support one more plan. It's very important, but I'm afraid the others will argue." I told her. Her smile dimmed slightly as she wondered whether or not my plans would be safe. After a moment, she nodded with a serious expression.

"I'll support any plan you put forth." she agreed. "Can you at least tell me what it is, though, so I don't worry about it?"

"I'm going to return to Hogwarts as Potions-Mistress. As you know, I'm a Metamorphmagus like you. Severus Snape knows that and I'm certain he'll give me the position if I show up with a different face. There, I could protect the students and, hopefully, rid the school of the Horcrux inside it." I informed her.

"I know you trust Snape, but it still seems dangerous. How do you know he hasn't turned to the Dark after all? He could've Confunded you." she protested gently, trying not to offend me.

"You have believed me thus far. Why doubt me now? If you must doubt me, then very well, but _do not doubt that Severus Snape is on our side_. You _mustn't_ doubt that." I told her.

"Okay." she agreed reluctantly. "I'll trust you and support your plan. As to trusting Snape again, time will tell."

"Time tells all things." I replied with a nod. _Now to hope I live long enough to see it_.

...

"My Lord, I thought to inform you that my prisoner is no longer with us. I did not wish for you to hear from the house elves that she was no longer present and believe anything to be amiss." I announced smoothly.

"Thank you for the consideration, Severus. If you would like another, the Snatchers just brought in a fresh wave. A few are yet untouched." he offered.

"No, thank you, my Lord. If you require nothing of me, I should return to my work." I said. He waved and I left the room as quickly as I could. _'Yet untouched.' Is it sicker that he refers to Mudblood like objects or cattle or that he takes great pleasure in saving some of them for many days before torturing them?_ I sat down at my desk and continued working through my plans for taking over the school. After another hour, I stopped and stared out my window at the stormy day outside.

"She escaped in weather like this. If she didn't die, it's a miracle." I muttered. My brain supplied an image of her body lying in an unnatural, broken way at the bottom of a cliff before I could restrain it. _No, she's too bright to die from the weather. If she wasn't, she never would have escaped the Manor_. I stood abruptly. _I'll spy on Potter, I think. I need a good laugh_. Once safely in my room, I listened to his surroundings to find that he was arguing with Granger over whether or not the last Horcrux was at Hogwarts.

"Arrogant girl." I muttered as she argued that it couldn't be, no matter what the Patronus had told him. After another few minutes, I closed the connection with his wand and turned about to look around the room. _I should pack for Hogwarts. I leave next week_. With a few waves of my wand, my trunk was packed and all I needed had been gathered. I spotted the black rose laying on the pillow, unmoved from where she had placed it, and frowned. On an impulse, I flicked my wand and encased it in a crystal platter, ensuring it would be safe from harm. Another flick of my wand preserved it so it would not wilt, fade, or die. I placed the platter on my trunk and turned around, feeling far more irritated than I had in days. _Fool. She's a fool and you're even more of one_.

...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Harry, I still don't think the last Horcrux could possibly be at Hogwarts. It wouldn't make any sense for it to be there. Not when Dumbledore was the Headmaster so long." I argued for the thousandth time.

"Where else would it be, Hermione? Do you have any other bright ideas?" he demanded angrily.

"No, I don't. I'm just trying to point out how nonsensical it would be. Why do you think it would be at Hogwarts?" I asked. "_Besides_ the Patronus's hints?"

"Hogwarts was his home, Hermione. It was a location that promised peace. Despite the rules and institutions in place, it was his place of freedom." he argued passionately. I considered his words for a long moment.

"That's how you feel as well, isn't it?" I asked. He frowned.

"It was. Since I have friends, it isn't the only one now." he replied.

"That doesn't make you like him, you know." I said quietly, watching the turmoil slowly gaining strength in his eyes. "You aren't like Voldemort."

"I _am_ like him, Hermione. Even Dumbledore saw that, but he told me that it's our differences that enable me to be good where he was evil. Our similarities aren't so important, he said." Harry repeated, clearly not happy with the idea.

"He was right, Harry. It's your differences that make you the Chosen One instead of the Dark Lord. You're a hero, Harry, and no number of similarities between you and Voldemort can change that." I assured him. He stood up and turned his back to me. "If you _really_ think the Horcrux is at Hogwarts, we'll need to prepare."

"Thank you, Hermione. How soon do you think we can leave?" he asked gratefully.

"Not sooner than a month from now. We need to research and plan." I told him.

"Right. In that case, shall we begin?" he offered. I nodded and motioned him to sit back down while I rifled through my bag for any books that might contain useful information. _We'll have to be careful. By the time we're ready, the Death Eaters will be in control of the school_.

...

"Have you begun packing for school yet, Draco? You return in two weeks." Mother asked as she passed me in the hall.

"Yes, Mother." I sighed wearily, tired of being asked the same question each time she saw me.

"Good. Make sure you've got everything before you leave. Severus would be irritated if you drew attention to yourself with too much mail." she warned.

"Yes, well, Professor Snape would get over it, but I'll try to remember everything." I told her, continuing down the hall.

"Do take a good attitude with you, Draco. They'll send you home if you talk to them like that." she suggested. I rolled my eyes and didn't reply, heading back toward the library. I gathered a stack of books and rifled through them for new spells, my thoughts on the next inevitable fight in the war. _Will they be surprised when I turn on them? Will the Light accept me as one of their own or will they insist that I'm trying to become a spy? Snape knows, at any rate. I wonder why he turned toward the Light. Hopefully not for a girl, like I did. It seems like it isn't enough, but, Merlin, did she change my view on blood purity._

_If anyone had told me a year ago that I would be turning to the Light for the sake of Hermione Granger, I would've told them they were mad. I'm content with the change, though, now that I see what Voldemort really is. Torturing people for fun, killing off hordes of people without reason, enslaving every nonhuman he can find. It makes me feel ill to think of some of the worst events I've watched. It would be bad enough if it wasn't for the mental and really, physical, violent torment that his victims undergo. Crucios are humane compared to them_.

I looked up from the book I was reading to see a house-elf.

"Master Lucius Malfoy has requested Master Draco Malfoy's presence in Lucius Malfoy's study." the house-elf said with a bow, quivering with fear.

"Tell him I will meet him right away." I instructed. The house-elf bowed again and Disapparated. I put away my books and went to my father's study to find him sitting at his desk, my mother sitting across from him. I spotted Bellatrix standing in the corner of the room and felt my insides turn cold. "You asked for me, Father?"

"Yes, Draco. It would seem the Dark Lord has another mission for you." he replied, pausing long enough for me to give some sort of positive response before continuing. "The Dark Lord wishes for you to hand-pick the next additions to the Death Eaters. As you're in the seventh year, he believes you would be able to tell most easily what others in your year have the best chances of success in his organisation. You are, of course, to pay particular attention to the children of other Death Eaters."

"You should be proud, Draco. This is a great honour and it shows that the Dark Lord respects you opinion very highly." Bellatrix said, smiling brightly at the perceived compliment to me and my family.

"I will do my best, Father." I agreed, hiding my confusion. My mother stood, a false smile on her lips as she embraced me lightly.

"Severus will tell you what to do, Draco. Trust him." she whispered, her voice almost silent. Leaning back away from me, she added more loudly, "We're all so very proud of you, dear. You'll go very high in the Dark Lord's order, if you keep up the good work."

"I will do my best to continue bringing honour to our family. If that is all, I must go and do what research I can before leaving for school." I said, hoping to escape. Father nodded and I started toward the door.

"Such a good son you have, 'Cissy. He'll do well." Bellatrix commented as I opened the door.

"I've no doubt of that, Bella. No doubt at all." Mother replied quietly. I left and went straight to Snape's room, wondering what advice he could give.

"Come in." he called as soon as I knocked. "Ah. Draco. Be seated."

"Do you know why I'm here, Professor?" I asked.

"Obviously. I would not have invited you to have a seat if I did not know exactly why you were here." he informed me drily. "The instructions you require are simple: Delay giving the Dark Lord information as long as you can. Gather a few suggestable names, but do not report them until you absolutely must."

"Hopefully this will all be over soon." I said, nodding. He gave me a sharp look.

"It will never be over, Draco. Dark and Light will always battle and those of us who have changed sides will always be caught in the middle. Do not be so foolish as to think this will end with Voldemort. Perhaps for the rest of _my _lifetime, but most likely not for all of yours." he warned me. _I understand why he's so angry all the time, if that's what he thinks_.

"So what we're doing is pointless?" I asked.

"No. We are helping to restore balance. The equilibrium has shifted toward the Dark, but it will be returned to more neutral ground by the effort of those who understand." he told me. "I need to return to my work, if you have no further questions."

"No, I don't. Thanks, Professor." I said, heading toward the door. "Sorry to bother you."

...


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Are you sure you'll be quite safe?" Tonks asked as I pulled on my cloak, ebony as my gown.

"As safe as I would be here." I assured her again.

"And you won't let any of us take you at least as far as the gate?" she asked again, glancing toward the dining room, where her husband and the Weasleys were.

"No, I won't. I've left protection for the Order behind me, but I will not take any with me." I informed her, referring to the silent Shades drifting unseen through the shadows of the house. "It's time. Be well."

"Let us know if you need anything." she replied as I stepped out the door. I nodded and pulled up my hood before leaving the magic safety net around the Burrow. Once I was outside it and I knew they couldn't see me, I morphed into a dove again and flew to the nearest city. Morphed into my naturally red-haired, black-eyed human self, I boarded the Knight Bus and it took me to the gates of Hogwarts. The witch whose brother I had killed when Dumbledore died was standing guard.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded when I stepped past her to try to push open the gate.

"Muirgeann. I'm here for an interview for the position of Potions-Mistress." I told her, leaving my hood up.

"Show your face." she commanded, her wand hand shaking slightly. I threw back the hood and she exhaled in relief. "Let me check to see if you're expected. Wait here."

"As you wish." I conceded, stepping back from the gate and pulling my hood up again. She stepped into the grounds and I waited quietly for her return. The gate opened again in a few minutes and the now dishevelled witch held it open for me.

"Sorry for the delay. Come with me." she apologised, a desperate look in her eyes. I followed her into the school, up the staircase to the Headmaster's office. "I've brought her, Headmaster."

"Very well. Return to your post." he instructed, not looking up from his desk as I stepped into the room. Once the door closed behind me, he asked, "Muirgeann, isn't it?"

"Yes. Muirgeann le Fay." I informed him, removing my hood. I saw recognition dawn in his eyes, anger and relief quickly succeeding it.

"Be seated." he instructed. I took a seat across from his desk and folded my hands in my lap. "Do you expect me to give you the position of Potions-Mistress, Ms. le Fay?"

"Indeed I do. Should I list my previous occupations?" I asked, a smirk twitching my lips up despite my attempts to restrain it. He waved his hand and I knew the room was silenced.

"Why are you here, Lovey?" he asked. "It would be dangerous for you to be discovered."

"Firstly, only you, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin know I'm a Metamorphmagus. Secondly, Muirgeann le Fay is my real name, so I suggest you use it. Unless, of course, you were referring to me by a term of endearment, in which case I must say I'm flattered." I replied. He rolled his eyes before realising he was at school and needed to control such impulses. He sat straighter in his chair.

"It will be difficult to behave as strangers." he commented.

"Agreed. Could we pretend to be cousins or some such nonsense? I didn't give the witch at the gate my last name." I asked. He frowned in thought for a moment before a wicked sparkle lit his eyes.

"You could be my mistress. After all, you would be the _Potions_-Mistress." he suggested.

"I could _pretend_ to be your mistress, perhaps. As the Lady of the Lake, I can't enter into such a relationship in reality, not so lightly. It would require a relationship contract." I informed him, expecting him to agree that he meant for me to pretend at any rate.

"Would you like to draw up such a contract?" he asked seriously.

"It would cover every aspect of our lives and relationships, but it would be a _marriage_ contract, Severus. That is what is required by Avalonian law if you wish to bed the Lady." I said, astonished. He nodded.

"I understand." he assured me. I stared at him for a moment, not understanding how he could so casually agree to marriage.

"I ought to explain a few things before you agree. First of all, part of this contract would entail an exchange of power. You would become a citizen of Avalon by marriage and would have to give me your vote for Queen, thus installing me as the leader of the country. I would then instantly appoint you to the position of Merlin. Merlin isn't a name, as you've been taught, but a position granted by the Queen of Avalon to the best and brightest wizard of the time. The Merlin you know was the only one with that as his name, but that's a story for another time.

"As Merlin, you gain no control over my country. You are to give me guidance, but all decisions are mine. If, by chance, I die, rule will be split between you and my heiress until such a time as she becomes Queen and instates a new Merlin. It _is_ a marriage contract likewise, but we could, if we wished, discuss not forcing the relationship to be mutually exclusive. I would prefer it to be so, but most of the past Queens were certain to write into their contracts that they were free to have whatever and however many lovers they wished, as the marriage contract is binding for life and cannot, under any circumstances, be broken and the Queens often found it useful to keep their options open for political purposes.

"If you wish, I can go into more specifics of _exactly_ what an Avalonian marriage entails, but suffice it to say that all property remains with the original owner with new property being jointly owned, conjugal rights are, of course, granted to both parties, and the breaking of the contract would lead to the stripping of the offending party of all possessions and magic and secure them a one-way trip into the mists that serve as an in-between for the island to the rest of the world." I said calmly, running through the basics with half a hope that they would scare him off. He conjured a piece of parchment and slid it toward me, offering me a quill.

"I can accept those terms. As to the mutual exclusivity of the marriage, I agree with your preference. The thought of you in another man's arms sickens me." he commented, his expression dark. "Have you ever been with anyone?"

"No. That's part of the contract. A Lady can't be the true Queen until she's been…_deflowered_…and it is seen as a great honour to be saved for her Merlin." I explained, feeling heat rushing to my cheeks. A half-formed, horrified thought came to mind and I added, "Have _you_?"

"Is that important?" he asked in response, expressionless. I gave him a weary look. "Yes, I have. I'm thirty-seven, for Merlin's sake, Muirgeann."

"I see." I replied, my blush darkening.

"It was only one and I didn't love her, if you're worried. We just had a casual affair for a few years. Quite a few years, now that I think of it. On and off for twenty." he informed me.

"Oh." I managed dumbly. "Perhaps it is inappropriate to ask, but do I know her?"

"You've seen her, but you've never been introduced. It was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Very casual fling. Lucius, apparently, was none too good at keeping her satisfied." he said lightly.

"Morgana's boots, Draco couldn't be _your son_, could he?" I asked. "And, yes, it matters for the contract or I would never have asked such a rude, personal question."

"He looks too much like his father to be mine." he answered carelessly. "And your question wasn't rude and, if we're planning on marriage, I don't think 'personal' would be quite an appropriate label for it."

"I'll start writing the contract. For legal purposes, we should list our possessions of value in the contract. I bring all the land of Avalon, all on it, the treasures of the Lady, and approximately thirty thousand Galleons. What do you bring?" I asked, writing the values as I said them.

"Half the shares of Malfoy Apothecary and Malfoy Wineries—yes, they were gifts from Narcissa—most of Hogwarts school, one house on Spinner's End with all the possessions therein, family treasures in the Prince vault at Gringotts, and approximately half a billion Galleons." he listed. The quill paused on the parchment as I froze in shock.

"Did you say half a _billion_ Galleons?" I asked. He nodded placidly. "Oh. Well, now that I feel woefully inadequate as a bride-to-be, I suppose we can continue drafting the contract."

"What else do we need to discuss?" he asked. I looked over the parchment.

"The bride-gift and dowry. My dowry currently stands at one silver, gold, and green necklace from the treasures, one indestructible camouflage cloak like my own—though yours can be black ordinarily, if you wish it to be—, and your choice of either a Whomping Willow or a Blisstree. Is that adequate or would you like to haggle? If that's sufficient, what is your bride-gift and please note that I won't accept money, if it can be helped?" I asked.

"I accept your dowry. Since I can't give you money as a bride-gift, I will give you a piece of the most expensive jewellery we can buy as soon as the contract is signed _and_ one favour. For the favour, you must specifically state that you wish to use it and, once you have, I will not ask questions or argue, but will fulfil it as requested. Does that sound appropriate?" he asked.

"One favour? Hmm. Yes, I think I'll accept." I conceded, writing it down. After finishing the rest of the contract, including the usual Avalonian royal marriage information he agreed to without asking about, I set down the quill. "There. It's all written. Would you like to look over it or sign it?"

"I'll sign. I trust you." he replied, taking the quill.

"Wait. We need to add to the ink first." I told him, pricking my finger with a magically sterilised needle from my pouch. Once three drops of blood had fallen into the inkwell, I held my hand out to take his as I sterilised the needle again. Three drops of his blood completed the process. "Very well. Mix the ink and sign to be my Merlin."

"There we are. Your turn." he said after signing, handing me the quill. I dipped it in the ink again and wrote my name beside his in my light, spidery handwriting. I set the quill down and looked across the desk toward him, a strange mixture of nervousness, despair, and euphoria churning in my stomach. "Is that all? Are we wed?"

"We are." I replied with a nod. "Technically, we're supposed to share a bottle of the oldest Avalonian wine available from the Queen's chalice, but it seems a bit much for a Headmaster's office wedding."

"Avalonian wine is supposed to be the best, though. Perhaps we could share a bottle from regular goblets after returning from our shopping trip." he suggested. He saw the protest in my eyes and stopped me before I could say anything. "If we are seen buying jewellery together, it will support the idea that you are my mistress. Good mistresses get fine gifts."

"So long as I'm a _good_ mistress." I agreed with a roll of my eyes. With a wave of my hand, I transported the marriage contract to the treasure vault of my castle in Avalon. "Well, that's safe now. Would you like to go?"

"Let's." he agreed. We exited by the gate of Hogwarts, arm-in-arm, and he instructed the witch at the gate—Alecto—not to let anyone inside during our absence. As I held onto his arm, he Apparated us to a village I didn't recognise and took me into a jewellery store. The goblin behind the counter looked up as we stepped forward.

"How can I help you?" he asked, his voice neutral rather than the usually officious cheeriness jewellery store clerks displayed.

"My friend needs a gift. Money is no object." Snape informed the goblin, setting his other hand on top of where my arm was hooked in his. The goblin smiled and nodded, instantly officious.

"Of course, of course. Nothing out here would suit the sweet lady, I see. Follow me." he instructed. He took us through three rooms, each progressively more secure, before taking us inside the deepest room of the building. "In here, perhaps, you may find something of equal beauty to your own fair self, kind lady."

"Let's look around, Muirgeann." Snape suggested. I noticed first that there were no price tags of any sort. After that, I noticed only how beautiful the jewellery was. Each piece was more beautiful than the last, but I looked at them all with carefully distant eyes before I saw the piece I wanted. I stopped in front of a simple necklace. On a plain, impossibly-thin chain of braided silver and gold hung a stone the size of my thumbnail, encased in the same impossibly-thin braid as the chain. The inside of the stone swirled with colour, changing with each moment. The goblin came over to see what I was looking at.

"Ah, I see the lady has tastes as fine as her looks. The stone is one-of-a-kind, found deep inside the network that later became Gringotts. Its equal has never been found, though many have looked. The stone will change colours based on your mood, if in contact with your skin. Wear it outside your blouse, however, and it will continue to change randomly like it does now." the goblin explained.

"It's lovely." I whispered, staring at the gem as it swirled about in a cloudy mixture of reds and golds like a sunset.

"We'll take it." Snape told the goblin, one arm around me.

"Good choice, sir, good choice. Should I package it or would the lady like to wear it out?" the goblin asked.

"She'll wear it." Snape answered for me. The goblin took the necklace from the case and handed it to Snape, who fastened it about my throat. It swirled blue and red against my skin, purple mixed between them, and I smiled as I watched it. Snape led me to the door before returning to pay him. _It's probably for the best. One-of-a-kind means expensive_. Once we had it, he Apparated us back to the gate of Hogwarts.

"Thank you for the necklace, Severus. It's lovely." I murmured warmly as Alecto opened the gate for us. I watched her eyes fix on the stone and widen and gave Snape the sort of smile I thought a pleased mistress would give her lover.

"You deserved it." he replied just loud enough for her to hear. Once we were inside, I smiled amusedly and walked beside him as he led us to his room in the familiar dungeons. I stepped inside the doorway and looked about at the dimly lit room, pleased with the state of cleanliness it was in. He threw himself lengthwise across his bed with a smirk. "Want to bring out that wine now?"

"Why not?" I replied, waving my hand. A Shade appeared, wine and chalice in hand. I thanked her for bringing it and waved again to signal her to return to Avalon to continue watching our patient.

"What was that?" he asked as I poured the wine into the Queen's chalice, a beautiful cup of glass that changed colour with the lighting and with the contents contained in it.

"One of my Shades. They're past Queens or priestesses who chose to wait on the present Lady instead of pass on. Something of a hybrid between ghosts and living people. They're solid enough to raise a child, at any rate." I explained, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing him the chalice.

"Raise a child?" he asked, swirling the cup about leisurely.

"Yes. The Shades raised me. Otherwise, I was alone on the island. Well, there was an old woman who stumbled through the mists to us, sick with something I couldn't cure, but she died after a month. And, later, there was the man that came to us with the death-sleep, but he didn't wake until after I'd fled the island. My Shades stayed behind to care for him." I told him, pulling my cloak tighter about me as I tried to distract myself from the fact that we were newly wed and he would doubtless soon remember that fact. "They taught me in the physical world what Morgana and Merlin taught me through my journal."

"What journal?" he asked curiously, sitting up. I pulled it from the pouch at my waist and set my hand on it affectionately.

"I should preface that answer with more of an explanation, I think. Everything you know about Morgana and Merlin is, more or less, incorrect. Merlin was from a wealthy family who had many dealings with Morgana's father's family. As the previous Merlin, her father decided to arrange a marriage for her before she was even conceived and he promised her to the son of his long-time friend. As a sign of the contract, the friend named his son Merlin. A year later, Morgana was conceived. When she was born nine months later with a thick head of golden hair and warm brown eyes, her father thought that perhaps her beauty would attract others, so he decided that a spell was in order.

"He cursed her and her daughters to love no man but their Merlin, to have a level of affection and obsession with them that would remain with them throughout their life and could never be transferred to or rivalled by another. In those days, Avalon had a large and ever-growing population, but the two were raised in the same village. Morgana grew up loving him and he was always as good to her as she was to him, knowing they were betrothed. All seemed well and happy and it would have been, but for a pretty auburn haired, green eyed Muggle that served in Arthur's court.

"Merlin fell in love with her. At eighteen, he wed her in secret. Morgana found them out, but she didn't tell anyone. She loved him so much she wouldn't bring him dishonour by informing the world of his disgraceful neglect to stand to the expectations for his life. However, she did attack him in a passion once she found out and, as it happened to be in Camelot and he was seated beside Arthur, she was labelled as an enemy of Arthur. Merlin saved her from death at the hands of the other wizards present and they made a deal. She would pretend to be the Dark enemy of Arthur as well as keep his secret and he would keep her from harm. She would also be asked to declare herself the first virgin Queen of Avalon and vow to never marry. Blinded by love, she agreed.

"It was less than two years later when she conceived his child. They had been trapped together when she came to assist him on a mission to find an artefact Arthur wanted and he, after resisting for nearly a week, begged her to lay with him. Like a fool, she did. They separated. Once she discovered the pregnancy, she sent him a cryptic note informing him of it and promising him none would know of the child or his involvement. From what the journal says, she was successful and a girl was born to her in secret, a girl with Merlin's ashy brown hair and blue-grey eyes, like mine were when I was born. The child was secreted away and Morgana returned to perpetually harassing Arthur and his men.

"They continued for years. At death, however, Merlin promised her what he owed her in life. They were aged and frail when they met once more in the castle of Avalon. Together, they drank wine containing a gentle poison and closed their eyes from this life. They did not pass on immediately, however. They impressed their memories, thoughts, and personalities into this journal before finally and completely leaving. I am some descendent of theirs and, between the journal and the Shades, I grew up knowing all the secrets of Avalon and a great bit more as well." I explained. After a moment of hesitation, I added, "You can see it, if you like. They _did_ make me promise to have you talk to them eventually."

"Some other time." he said quietly. I placed it back in my pouch and took it, my cloak, and my shoes off, placing them neatly at the foot of the bed before sitting next to him and leaning against the headboard. "Wine?"

"I think that might be wise, actually." I answered with a small smile, taking the chalice he offered. After a long drink of it, I refilled it and handed it back to him. "Even as spoiled on Avalonian wine as I am, I must say that this is exceptional. Try it. I noticed you just sat and held it while I talked."

"As you command, my Lady." he replied with a suggestive smirk. I rolled my eyes and he took a drink of the wine. "You're right. It's almost unearthly."

"Well, the verdict's still out on whether or not Avalon is actually on earth, so that's reasonable." I informed him. He handed it back to me and we soon finished the bottle between us. Once both bottle and chalice were empty, I set them on the ground and allowed myself to be pulled into his arms. I smiled and kissed him as he waved a hand for the lights to go out.

...

"Severus, would you care to return my wand to me? I'll be needing some potions soon and I need my wand to make them." Muirgeann asked quietly, glancing up from where she sat on the edge of our bed with a needle in her hand.

"For a price." I quipped, keeping a straight face. She rolled her eyes before cutting off the invisible thread of the needle and shaking out a suddenly-appearing black cloak. Still ignoring my reply, she stood and pulled the cloak around my shoulders.

"One cloak of protection, as promised in the contract." she stated. "Now I only owe you your Merlin's necklace and whichever plant you want. You still haven't told me which you would prefer."

"My apologies for being distracted on my wedding night, Muirgeann." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "_You_ may have woke up this morning ready to make a cloak, but my thoughts were on no such rubbish as work and plants."

"It isn't polite to hold back part of a contract's exchange longer than necessary." she chided, giving me a look that failed to be chastising for the sparkle in her eyes. "And speaking of _holding things back_, I believe you have my wand."

"Perhaps. How do you know it wasn't destroyed?" I questioned. She shook her head and leaned to one side, one hand on her hip and the other held expectantly in front of her.

"Severus. My wand. Trust me, you don't want me to be without my potions any more than _I_ want me to be without my potions." she warned me. I pretended to think about it for a minute and she sighed, her lips twitching as she hid a vindictive smile. "Oh, very well, but I won't be locked in a bathroom this time and you'll have to deal with the full brunt of my moodiness, weakness, and insanity the entire time. A week can be a lifetime, especially if it's repeated monthly."

"Oh, _those_ are the potions you need. I'll get your wand right away." I told her, startled by the thought more than I should have been. She stifled a giggle behind her hand as I went to get it from the bookshelf. "It isn't funny, Muirgeann."

"It is." she replied firmly as she snatched the wand from my hand. I gave her a look questioning her sanity and she rolled her eyes again, smiling. "I have to get _some_ entertainment out of it, Severus. I'm just glad my Shades and I invented potions that would help me to manage. They were awful before. At least now I can dull the pain and limit the Sight so it isn't constant, even if I _can't_ stop the haemorrhaging."

"Did you say _haemorrhaging_? Never mind, don't answer that." I said quickly.

"I won't. It wasn't very good of me to say anything in the first place, in all likelihood. I'm so used to being with the Shades that I don't always think about the fact that men tend to be uncomfortable discussing women's problems. Here, let me straighten your cloak. Do you like it?" she asked, smoothing it out over my shoulders.

"Yes. Will it really make me invisible if I wish it to?" I asked.

"Remember when I jumped off the edge of the Astronomy Tower? I was clinging to the wall, but you couldn't see me at all, could you? We call it Lady's cloth on Avalon. Supposedly, we made Death's robes of it as a sign of friendship and that's why we are the best healers in the world." she explained, brushing imaginary lint from the skirt of her black gown. "I don't know how much I _believe_ of that, but it makes for a good story, at any rate. Oh, and, speaking of belief, I believe we have work to do. What else needs to be done to prepare the school for the students?"

"Nothing. I've arranged for everything already, so the next five days are our own." I assured her. "I thought today, perhaps, you could introduce me to my predecessor and Morgana. You did mention that they wanted to meet me yesterday when you were explaining the journal."

"Oh. I…erm…suppose that can be done." she agreed, paler than usual, but not otherwise betraying her anxiety. After getting it out, she held it in her hands like a treasure and looked at it for a long moment before looking up at me, her black eyes unreadable. "Let's make the introductions, then. We'll need quills, so we ought to sit at the desk."

"As you command." I told her coolly, earning myself another roll of the eyes. She set the journal on the desk and picked up a quill, dipping it in the ink before she penned a note of introduction while she directed me to sit. Once she was done writing, she slid the journal in front of me, the quill across it, and stepped behind me.

"There. They know who you are." she said evenly. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw her steady her nervous shaking by clasping her hands in front of her. I looked back to the page to read Morgana's introduction and temporary deference to Merlin, if I would be so kind as to accept to talk to him. I penned my consent as I felt Muirgeann's worry rising behind me.

_Convince her to leave us alone for this conversation. She's frightened about what we might discuss and she's nervous because, up until this moment, no one else has ever known about us. We've been her only real friends in the world and she's worried you'll take us from her_, Merlin warned. I felt the truth in the static-like nervous energy emanating from her. I glanced toward her over my shoulder.

"Why don't you go work on those potions you needed, Muirgeann? You won't have time for anything like that once the students arrive." I suggested.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll…I'll do that. Work on the potions, I mean." she stated with mild shock. I watched her run into the edge of the bed before she made it out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

_She's gone. How safe she'll be when she drinks the potions she's going to work on is questionable, but we may speak freely_, I wrote.

_Her potions will be fine. She doesn't know it, but one of her Shades is still following her and it will watch over her. You, too, must watch over her, you know. She's strong and wise and will not easily fall, but her ideas are her weakness. She will sacrifice anything for equality and peace_, Merlin warned me.

_I know. I think she expects to die in this war. She would never have agreed to wed me so easily otherwise. Has she told you of our war?_

_Yes, she's told us all she knows. We are aware that she expects to die. Morgana thinks she may have Seen her death or she doesn't believe Muirgeann would be submitting so quietly to the power you have over her. Avalonian women are independent by nature_, Merlin wrote. I felt that he was letting me in on a joke, one that had doubtless been passed through the centuries from one Merlin to the next.

_No, I doubt she would be. I've watched her emotions become more erratic as she grows more restless, but I don't know what to do. I can hardly lock her in a room for the rest of her life to keep her safe_.

_No, you've already tried that, haven't you? She came to us often when she was with you there. She hated you and loved you, like she will until you convince her you will not use your power over her against her. Although it's too late, of course, for us to do anything if you aren't sincere, it would give Morgana and me great peace if you would assure us that you intend to love, respect, and protect Muirgeann as a Merlin should. We don't want another to suffer from unrequited love as Morgana did. God, was I cruel to her. Swear you won't be like me, Severus Snape, Merlin of Avalon_.

_I swear to respect her and treat her as befits the first Queen of Avalon to be known in centuries. She will be cared for and I will offer her my wisdom and companionship at all times._

_Good. Don't let your memories of the first love ruin your love for her. She is to be your Queen in all ways. Of course, you must not wish to speak of such a soft, weak-seeming thing as love. Has Muirgeann explained the duties of a Merlin to you? I suppose she must have if you signed the contract. Have you any questions?_

_Not at the moment. I'll ask later on if I think of anything. Is there anything else important you would like to tell me or ask? If not, I should probably check on her. A Shade may be watching her, but I would rather assure myself of her safety by watching over her myself._

_You will make a good Merlin. Morgana wishes me to tell you that, if you hurt her—yes, Morgana, I understand—her _baby_, Death will greet you with all the violence he has learned from humans over the centuries. (Don't think less of me for writing that. Surely you understand how persuasive these Avalonian Queens can be when they want something.) Return at any time you have questions or wish to speak. We are both always at your and Muirgeann's disposal_.

_Thank you_, I wrote before closing the volume. Leaving it on the table, I went in search of Muirgeann and found her in her old room, at least thirty cauldrons brewing as she bustled around them.

"How many potions do you need, woman?" I asked. She jumped before turning toward me with a bright, if flushed, expression.

"You _do_ want to survive the year, don't you? Besides, as my _husband_ seems to think it beyond him to offer to _assist_ in my potion-making, I thought it would be best if I set up enough to finish them on my own." she quipped, pushing her blood-red hair back over her shoulders out of her way. I crossed the distance between us and kissed her unexpectedly. When I ended the kiss, she softly sighed, "My Merlin."

"Your face is almost as red as your hair." I chuckled as she blushed. Her hair began to turn an angry orange, so I kissed her again before adding, "My Queen."

"It'll take more than that to appease me, I think." she teased, tugging on a piece of my hair playfully before escaping my arms to look over the potions again. "How did your talk go?"

"Well. You can read it later, if you like." I offered, knowing the offer would be enough and she wouldn't take me up on it. As expected, she shook her head.

"No, I trust you. Well, these are as far along as they'll be for a few hours." she announced. With a hand motion toward the shadows of the room, she summoned the Shade that had been watching her, the Shade Merlin thought she knew nothing about. She made another hand motion and then curtseyed deeply with a look of profound gratitude. She turned back toward me. "Is there anything we need to do today? I know you've told me there's no work available already, but I would be rather glad to have something to do."

"How were the potions ingredient stores? We could gather what we yet need." I offered.

"Yes, that would be nice." she agreed, her voice muffled in my shoulder as she turned into my open arms. I stroked her blood-red hair absently, striving to ignore the persistent worry of losing her.

...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

_Not long now_, I thought as I took notes on the book I was reading. I glanced up from the candlelit page to see that Harry and Ron were both sound asleep, slumped in their chairs with quills still in hand. I pulled out my wand and got them into their beds, closing the books with a sigh. _If only I had access to more books. Surely the answers we seek must be somewhere. How on Earth are we going to get into the school? It'll be watched. Closely. Professor Snape will make sure there's a way, if he knows we have to get in. Does he know, though? Perhaps I ought to send him some sort of message_.

"'Mione." Ron mumbled in his sleep. I frowned at him in irritation. _How dare he dream of me. Useless, hopeless, stupid fool of a boy_. I turned back toward my book and resumed my note-taking. After finishing the book, I yawned. _I wonder what Draco's up to now. He'll be heading back to school soon, won't he? I wish I could go back too. It'll be hard to get a good job once this is all over without any N.E.W.T. examination scores_.

I stood up and stretched, working to get out the pain in my back from the long day of research. _If we survive the war, at any rate. That's not for me to worry about now, though. For now, I should rest. We'll never form a plausible plan if I'm not well rested. Merlin, help us to succeed. More than just our lives will be over if we don't_.

...

"Remember what I said, Draco. You know what to do and who to trust." Mother said as she stood in front of me, her eyes worried despite her smile.

"I know, Mother. I won't fail." I assured her. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but instead brushed my hair back and patted my cheek softly.

"I love you, Draco. We all do. Be safe for us." she whispered, all the worry in her eyes infecting her voice. "Have a good year at school, dear. Learn everything you can, but remember to have fun as well. Next year, you begin your adult life. Good-bye, Draco."

"Good-bye, Mother." I replied as I boarded the train. After taking my seat, I watched her stand alone as the train slowly pulled away, my father off talking to Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. She raised her hand before vanishing from view and I turned from the image with a sick feeling in my stomach. _If for no other reason, I have to help end this war for her sake. Mother needs to be known as the hero she is. She needs friends_.

"Draco, how good to see you!" Pansy exclaimed as she opened the compartment door and took her seat beside me, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind her.

"Good to see you as well, Pansy. If you don't mind, I would like to rest. Would you please keep quiet?" I asked, leaning against the window. She nodded and sat down, talking quietly to Crabbe and Goyle. I closed my eyes and let their droning conversation become background noise as I lost myself in my thoughts. Once we finally arrived at Hogwarts, I followed the others off the train and headed into the Great Hall thinking about what names I could gather in case the Dark Lord was not soon defeated.

"Draco, who's that girl next to the Headmaster?" Pansy whispered in my ear as I sat down. I glanced up to see a woman with blood-red hair reach in from of Snape to take his goblet, drinking it before offering it to him. "Merlin, did you see _that_? Who is she, Draco?"

"Our new Potions teacher, I would guess." I predicted as the woman's black eyes met mine. She smiled mockingly and I shot her a careless smirk before turning my attention back toward the Slytherin table. _This is unexpected_.

"Be careful, Draco. Snape's looking your way." Blaise warned under his breath. I glanced toward the table to see Snape frowning as the woman set her hand on his arm in a gesture far more intimate than I would have expected Snape to suffer through. I looked back toward the table, turning my back toward the teacher's table. _She'll be dangerous. No doubt about that_. As I changed the subject and kept the others around me distracted, I dwelled on Snape's behaviour and became more and more disheartened. _Has he forgotten Lovey? Is it an act? Was _that_ all an act? Is he really supporting the Dark Lord and has just fooled Mother, Lovey, Hermione, and who knows how many others?_

"We'd best head toward the dormitories. The Hall's clearing out." Blaise suggested. I glanced around to see that it was so and stood.

"Let's go." I told them. Once they were up, I fell behind the others, Blaise beside me.

"Are you going to see the Headmaster?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need to find out what I can. Tell the others any lie they'll accept, won't you?" I asked. He nodded and followed the others, giving me a faux salute as I broke off to head toward Snape's office. I took my time, winding through the dungeons absently until I reached it. I froze outside as a woman's laugh came through the door, followed by a masculine murmur. Without waiting to hear a reply, I ran toward the dormitory and shut myself inside the Common Room.

"Find anything out?" Blaise asked under his breath as I sat down beside him. I gave the slightest shake of my head and he got me involved in the group's conversation without giving them the chance to wonder where I'd been. _If we make it out of this war, I'll ask him to join me on some of my planned business ventures. I could use a reliable, actually intelligent partner like him_. I stayed until it was reasonable that I escape and then I headed to bed, but found that I couldn't sleep.

_Professor Snape must be on our side. Mother and I aren't worth enough for him to keep alive, with what he could tell the Dark Lord. At least the war seems to be going well, regardless. Although, if Professor Snape is right, fighting in this war will gain nothing in the long run. We're only resetting the system, so to speak. The evil will just come back and this will all just repeat itself again and again in the future. No matter how hard we try, we aren't going to do anything. Not permanently. It's useless_. An image of Hermione came to mind and I scowled fiercely. _No, not useless. Not if I can protect her, if even for only part of her life. She and those like her can have normal lives if we're successful. That's why we have to fight. Not for good, not for the Light, just for a chance. A chance at life, a chance at peace, a chance, more than anything, at happiness_.

...


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"You will find your name at one of the benches. Be seated in that location. I will know, please note, if you attempt to exchange places with another student. If you try to complain, note that I will find out who you are and understand that I have been lenient with you until this point in both seating and punishing your wrongs. You were given a week of freedom. Now sit where I command." I instructed, watching as the sixth years walked into the room. Although I recognised every face, I pretended that they were strangers and used their nametags consistently throughout the class. I treated each class the same and felt incredibly relieved once it was time to go to lunch. Snape met me at the door to the Great Hall and offered me his arm.

"Afternoon, Severus." I greeted, taking his arm.

"Muirgeann." he replied as I leaned toward him affectionately, watching as heads turned toward us. We strode down the hall and took our seats proudly. He lifted our shared goblet and took the first drink, fulfilling one of the Merlin's duties I'd accidentally mentioned with more pleasure than I could accept with grace. I stabbed the bitter greens on our plate and ate them before he could taste them, ignoring his assigned duty of ensuring naught was poisoned. To avoid his angry glance, I looked around the room at the students.

"I don't know if the students or the professors are more shocked at us, Severus." I commented, placing a biscuit on his half of the plate.

"Perhaps we should give them more reason to be shocked." he suggested, giving me a smirk that sent a jolt through me. I smacked him lightly on the shoulder and took the goblet from his hands, taking a deep drink of the house-elf made wine the school provided.

"Perhaps we ought to wait for dinner, at least, before we make them all lose their minds. McGonagall may have an aneurysm if we were to act any closer than we are now. It would kill her to know that the Headmaster was involved in a scandal." I told him, making him chuckle. I took another small drink of the wine before he took the goblet back.

"I think you've had enough of that for now. You have classes to teach, remember?" he reminded me before downing the rest. I pouted.

"That's hardly fair. You can drink as much as you want." I protested. He leaned toward me.

"We'll share a bottle of whatever wine your heart most desires tonight, if you wish." he offered in a whisper. I smiled at him and nodded, taking the instantly-refilled goblet from his hands for a sip before he snatched it back with an irritated look and carefully kept it away from me for the duration of the meal. Once it was over, I returned to my classroom and taught until the last class ended and I, finally freed, headed straight to my old room to check on my potions. Less than twenty minutes later, the door opened again as Snape joined me. "Are your potions brewing well?"

"Yes. The last few will be finished by morning. How was work for you today?" I asked, turning toward him

"Dull. Alecto wants to torture the students and I've had a rather unfortunate time trying to prevent her from harming them. The things I do to keep peace." he said with a disgusted expression. I stepped toward him and he slipped his arms around me.

"How is everything else? HP and his crew?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder with a sigh as the weariness of war settled into my heart more heavily than before.

"As well as can be expected. Your favourite seems to want to delay the inevitable by finding out every fact she can before they act. It'll be another three or four weeks, at least, until they do anything." he told me.

"Good. It sounds awful, but I want the war to last just a bit longer. It's quiet now, the quiet before the storm, and I want to take advantage of it. Who knows if—if things will be quite the same between us afterward?" I commented, my mind flicking toward my visions against my will. He drew back from me and lifted my chin, making me meet his eyes. His searched mine for a long moment before he pulled me close and held me tightly against him. "I shouldn't've said that. All will be well, surely."

"You've had a vision." he stated without doubt, drawing back again. I nodded. "What did you See?"

"Terror. A snake. Green light. I never see anything happy, of course, except for my forced vision of Mr., Mrs., and young Mr. Lupin's futures. Everything else consists of glimpses of pain, horror, death." I commented bitterly. A shudder ran through me as I remembered my worst vision, one of snow, blood, and my beloved that I prayed would not come true. "I usually can't tell who it's happening to either."

"Usually." he repeated suspiciously. I stilled the shaking trying to start in my bones and looked up at him with clouded eyes.

"I saw you. Injured. Your throat slit. Bleeding. Left to die in the snow. Don't let it happen. Sometimes visions are wrong and you could make it untrue, of all wizards. You're Merlin." I pleaded quietly.

"Is that your one favour?" he asked with half a smile, trying to lighten the heaviness in my spirit. I smiled back.

"No, that's just a normal request. I'm saving the favour for as long as I can." I told him. He kissed me softly.

"I suppose I can agree to that, if you agree to likewise try to save your life. Surely the Queen has the same power to disallow visions as her Merlin." he offered.

"I'll do my best. That's all either of us can ask of the other." I promised, closing my eyes to shut out the knowledge that Death would be visiting us, no matter how we tried to avoid it.

...

"Mr. Malfoy." I greeted, hardly glancing up from my desk.

"Professor, do you have a moment to talk?" he asked.

"Clearly. I would not have greeted you had I not resigned myself to your conversation." I replied drily. I gestured toward the chair on the other side of my desk and he took it. "What is it you would like to talk about, Draco?"

"I was wondering about your...erm…_gift_ at the Manor. And our newest professor." he stated, choosing his words carefully. I looked up with irritation to find that his expression was cool and completely clear of all doubt or fear. _He's developing better than I expected. Perhaps he'll do well after all_.

"What about them? The location of my gift has…escaped me at the moment. As to the newest professor, I do not see how anything about her is any of your business." I informed him. He hid the realisation in his eyes well, but I knew I'd given him the last clue he needed to identify Muirgeann.

"My apologies, Professor. I didn't mean to intrude on official school business." he apologised, convincingly acting unknowing as he stood up.

"Remember your work, Draco. Especially the project you were working on in Potions last semester." I reminded him, dismissing him.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you for your time." he stated as he left the room, shutting the door politely behind him. I looked back up to stare at the door for a long moment, wondering what would happen to the boy when the war was over. Before I'd stopped staring at the door, it opened slightly and a much more welcome form slipped into my office.

"Severus, I thought I might find you here. Did the young Miss Williams stop by earlier? I wasn't sure what would be an appropriate punishment and I certainly wasn't going to send anyone so young and small to Alecto." Muirgeann asked, her face wrinkling in distaste at the thought of both the child and the woman.

"Yes, she came by. I threatened to inform the Ministry that her mother was Muggle-born and she left in tears. She shouldn't misbehave again." I told her. She was displeased by my punishment, I knew, but she hid it well as she sank into the seat across from me.

"I hope not. Poor girl. She's so worried about her older brother she can't help but act out. Let's not talk of such anymore, though, Severus. How goes the war?" she asked, asking the one question she never left unasked when we met.

"Poorly. Your favourite has further delayed it once more. If she continues, we may need to step in." I warned her. She nodded and closed her eyes, paler than usual. "Are you well, Muirgeann?"

"Well enough, Severus." she assured me, half-smiling as she opened her eyes and sat up. I gave her a dark look and she glanced about the room, her eyes settling on the Sorting Hat. Without a word, she rose quickly and picked it up. "We had a long talk, last we met. I remember it well."

"You talked with the Sorting Hat?" I asked doubtfully. She turned toward me with a slight smile.

"When I was Sorted, it took almost ten full minutes, the longest decision on record. It was difficult and we had much to discuss. Oh, but I still haven't told you my House, have I? Perhaps I ought not to tell you. Not yet." she said with a smirk, her eyes sparkling. One of my eyebrows rose.

"If you do not, the Hat will. I am the Headmaster." I reminded her. Her smile wavered before vanishing altogether as she composed her face into a blank mask and examined the hat absently.

"When I put on the Hat, it wasn't sure where to put me. Ambitious, brave, clever, just. It saw all of the qualities in me and knew they were equally strong. At first, it thought perhaps Ravenclaw would be best. I would be the brightest student in years, of that there could be no doubt. Then, it thought perhaps Hufflepuff, where I wouldn't need to worry about my strange upbringing and lack of parentage, but it soon decided that Hufflepuff wouldn't be able to help me fully realise my dreams.

"My ambition—Morgana's boots, did my ambition impress the Hat! I was clever and brilliant and I knew what I wanted out of life. The Hat saw my dreams and, after a bit of discussion, we had decided upon Slytherin. The Hat told me that in Slytherin I would find the means to my success and would become a great, beloved, and remembered figure, like the—oh, what did it say?—'the best Slytherin to ever live, the Merlin.' I stopped the Hat before it could speak with an outright refusal to be in any House Merlin was in. The Hat, seeing I would truly leave the school if put in Slytherin, picked the House yet most likely to offer me success.

"The other side of the same coin." she explained. She paused for a moment to meet my eyes, hers almost defensively determined. "It placed me in Gryffindor."

"You were in Gryffindor?" I asked quietly. She nodded before turning and returning the Sorting Hat to its place on the shelf.

"I know it's doubtless a blow, but imagine my own surprise when I realised _I_ was falling for a Slytherin." she commented, turning back toward me with the same defensive look. "Though perhaps it was the wrong House. I haven't been brave enough to tell you about it until now, after all."

"Cowardly, but understandable. I did not show myself to be fond of the idea at that senseless Masque, did I? Surely you know I am not so foolish as to let something as essentially arbitrary as House influence my opinion of you. I know you are worth more than a random member of any House." I assured her, pulling her into the chair with me once she got close enough. "This would be a good time for you to return my sentiments, Muirgeann."

"Oh, would it, Severus?" she asked haughtily, her nose held high. A squeeze about the waist made her laugh and lean into me, her head on my shoulder. "You're better than most of the Slytherins I've met, of course. Crabbe or Goyle would never make an acceptable Merlin, but you'll make an excellent one, I think. I believe I may have been correct in choosing you for that honourable post."

"Oh? What makes you believe that?" I asked, making her sit up and roll her eyes.

"Intuition." she replied instantly, refusing to compliment me. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes again before kissing me. "And perhaps that you're perfect."

...


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Perhaps we ought to return to the school under disguise. We need to search the building." I suggested, pacing past the fire.

"Would that be wise, Hermione? What would we use, anyway? Glamours, Polyjuice potion, Muggle disguises?" Harry asked, clearly under the impression that it wouldn't work.

"Glamours, of course. All three of us returning would cause suspicion, though. Perhaps I should go on my own and send you a message if I find it." I suggested. As soon as the words left my mouth, the plan solidified in my mind and I knew that I would see it out, one way or another.

"Hermione, wouldn't that be dangerous? I know you hate for it to be pointed out, but you _are_ our most vulnerable member when surrounded by the enemy. Well, perhaps I'm more vulnerable, but I'm less likely to be tortured." Harry pointed out. I frowned at him.

"Harry, I'm the most skilled witch you've ever met. If anyone can get into the school safely, it's me." I argued. Seeing he still doubted me, I turned toward Ron, knowing he hadn't been listening and would blindly go along with anything I said. "You agree, right, Ronald?"

"Wha—of course, Hermione." he stuttered, turning red. I turned back toward Harry triumphantly.

"There, you see? It's the best plan we have. I can search the school, find the Horcrux, and tell you where it is or maybe destroy it myself. Surely it's the best idea we've had." I stated. Before Harry could argue or Ron could recover from his shock to protest, I headed into the tent and began throwing all of the books back into my purse. Once I had everything I needed packed, I went back outside. "There. You should be able to live off fish until I find the Horcrux. Remember to be careful, even if you _are_ still out of the country. I suspect that the Snatchers may start branching out soon."

"Are you sure we can't dissuade you, Hermione?" Harry asked. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." I assured him, applying a series of glamours to make myself two inches shorter, with tanner skin, straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Can you recognise me?"

"No, not at all. You might just convince them, after all." Harry stated with astonishment. I smiled.

"Oh, I will." I promised. With a final wave, I Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. _Now to convince them that I'm a student that couldn't arrive sooner rather than an enemy of the state_.

...

"Draco, do you know who that girl is? I've never seen her before." Pansy asked, her voice suspicious. I glanced in the direction she was pointing to see a black-haired girl talking to le Fay.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I assured her before we separated to take our seats. Le Fay directed the new student to take the previously-empty seat beside me. "Hello. You must be new here. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hermia Raines. Pleased to meet you." she greeted, smiling slightly. _That smile…It's so familiar_. I gave her a half-hearted smirk and turned toward the front of the classroom. I found Hermia a capable Potions partner and was glad to find that she had my sort of sense of humour.

"Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Raines, if you would both stay behind a moment." le Fay requested. Once the classroom was cleared, she stood in front of our bench. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Raines, I would be grateful if you would join me in the evenings for supplemental potions instruction. I would like you to help Miss Raines, Mr. Malfoy, by guiding her through the potions your class has already created this year. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, Profesora." I responded instinctively. Hermia smothered a gasp as le Fay smiled.

"Good. I will see you both at six o'clock. You are dismissed." le Fay said, turning toward the door. She held it open while we left and closed it behind us before disappearing toward the dungeons. I turned toward Hermia.

"Do you need any directions or anything, Hermia? I could point you in the right direction." I asked reluctantly, feeling uneasy from le Fay's smile and the similarity to the last year.

"Oh, no, I know my way around perfectly, Draco. Although I _did_ get lost in the dungeons once. After being accused of spying, however, my accuser was kind enough to show me back to the Great Hall." she said with a smirk. I gasped despite myself and drew her back into the classroom so we wouldn't be heard.

"Hermione?" I demanded. She nodded with a giggle. "Merlin! How did you escape? What have you been doing and how have you been?"

"One question at a time, Draco. I can only talk so quickly. Dobby, your old house-elf, brought Harry and his cloak to get me out. We've been on the run trying to track down Voldemort's Horcruxes. The last one is somewhere in the school, so I glamoured myself and reached out to the Headmaster to see if I could be brought back into the school. Instead of the Headmaster meeting me, it was le Fay. I thought I would be killed, but she quickly took me into the school and told me exactly how I should behave. Now that you pointed it out, of course, I know it's Profesora Lovey pretending to be the Headmaster's mistress." she explained. "What a mad war this is, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I never would have expected any of it. The Death Eaters here, Snape having a mistress, you and I reunited with happiness rather than hate." I commented, looking out the window.

"It's good to know you're happy to see me, Draco." she replied teasingly, messing up my hair. I caught her in a hug and kissed her soundly. Her smile faded as she sighed, looking up at me with weary eyes. "Will you help me find the last Horcrux, Draco? I think it's Ravenclaw's Lost Diadems, but I don't know where it is, obviously."

"Of course, Hermione." I promised. She smiled slightly again and put her head on my shoulder and I wondered how much longer we would both be safe.

"I love you, Draco, more than anything."

"Not more than I love you."

...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Will you have visions tonight?" Snape asked quietly as we lay exhausted in one another's arms.

"Far too soon, yes. They seem to be more common when we…" I replied, trailing off as I prevented myself from blushing. He pulled me closer into his arms and buried his face in the side of my neck, kissing me.

"I would apologise, but I wouldn't mean it." he told me with a chuckle. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and smiled.

"I believe you." I told him, tugging a strand of his hair affectionately. A fast musical trilling startled us and we found a Shade standing nearby. I listened to her quiet song quickly before throwing myself off the bed, searching the floor for my clothes. "Morgana's boots, I didn't think it would be so soon."

"What's going on?" Snape asked as I pulled on the corset and flicked my wand to lace it instantly.

"Tonks. It's time for her baby." I replied as I caught my breath again. As I slipped on my dress, the Shade deftly braided my hair and tied it off. I turned toward Snape as I began pulling on my sandals. "Will you cancel my classes if I'm not back in time for breakfast? I'm not sure how long the birth will be, but I Saw that it will be a hard one. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, Severus, but this is their only chance of being freed of the werewolf curse and I am a healer before anything else."

"I understand, Muirgeann. I would be worried if you weren't half-frantic to help." he assured me, sitting up to kiss me once more. "Hurry. I'll take care of your classes."

"Thank you, Severus." I told him before turning toward the Shade. I gave her my hand and we vanished from the room, reappearing in my castle. The Shade glided down the white hall and I followed at a run, turning the corner to find four other Shades surrounding Tonks, Lupin kneeling beside her. "Good. You're both here. How are you feeling, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Excited." she replied before blanching, holding her stomach tightly. "Never mind, in pain."

"Yes, that's to be expected." I answered matter-of-factly as I knelt and checked her vital signs. One of the Shades let out a rapid series of notes and I stared at it blankly for half a second before I stood. "Mr. Lupin, I need you to carry your wife and follow the Shades. She needs to be taken to the moon room."

"The moon room?" he asked as he lifted her from the ground, both of their faces white with fear or pain. I nodded and started running, pulling him along beside me.

"Do not fear that the full moon is out. Your curse cannot touch you in these halls." I promised him. After passing through a hall of ivory, followed by one of opal, we reached a room of moonstone, the walls almost silver from the intensity of the moonlight flooding it. "Place her on the table. Don't struggle as it moulds to you, Mrs. Lupin. It will move and change to best support you and give you the easiest birth."

"You mean that stone slab?" Lupin asked incredulously, looking at the offending white stone with disbelief.

"Yes, the stone slab. Avalon isn't like England, but no more questions now. It's time to listen." I instructed. Tonks gave out a cry of pain as another contraction hit her and the Shades and I set to work, allowing Lupin to stand behind her and give her water when she asked. I knew soon that my predictions were correct and it would be a very difficult birth. "Mr. Lupin, go with this Shade to bring food for your wife. She will require it."

"Will she—will she be okay—?" he started to ask.

"No questions, Mr. Lupin! Go. Immediately." I snapped, giving him a glare before turning my attention back to his wife. I heard him leave and gave a specific series of waves with my hand to send another Shade after a few potions. She brought them before Lupin returned and I gave them quickly to Tonks, glad to see that she was soon suffering less and was able to put more of her attention to her work. Once Lupin returned, I set him to giving his wife frozen berries and water as she wanted while her time grew longer and longer. "Push. Now. It's time."

"Oh, Merlin, I can't—I can't do it." Tonks moaned. Although I knew she was weak and tired from the long work, I gave her a ferocious look and Lupin took both her hands and told her how much he loved her. She looked at him with desperation in her eyes, but her breathing began to calm. _Funny. Snape and I are married as well, yet we've never said we loved each other. We admitted we liked each other when he was drunk, but that hardly counts_.

"Push and it will be over." I repeated. She summoned her strength and, in a few moments, her son was screaming in her arms. I left the room to prepare them a place to stay and give them their privacy, half the Shades with me. "We'll put them in the ruby room. They should find it to their liking and the jasper room is still in use by our patient. After the Lupins are settled in their room, I _promise_ I'll finally visit him. I'm quite safe from him now." I told the Shades. They murmured their agreement, pleased with my decision. Once all was set, we returned to the moonstone room and led the couple to their new room, taking them up a level into the red floor before dropping them off at the ruby room.

"Thank you for what you've done today, Lovey. We could never thank you enough." Lupin said as he met me in the hallway once he had his wife and child settled into the bed.

"I am a healer, Mr. Lupin. I've merely done my job. You will find that both you and your son are freed of the werewolf's curse." I informed him with a bow.

"Moony. Long-time no see." a masculine voice said from behind me. I turned to keep both of them in view without worry, knowing the Shades would not have permitted anyone so close without knowing they would not harm me.

"_Sirius?_ We thought you were dead." Lupin exclaimed. Sirius smiled and I was glad to find that he looked much healthier than when he had appeared.

"So did I." he answered, looking at me expectantly. Lupin turned toward me with a frown, but I kept myself calm.

"You fell through the archway in the courtyard. Indeed, Death was coming for you, but the Lady of the Lake has ways of bringing back even the most lost of patients." I informed them. Sirius smiled again and bowed deeply, his face nearly to the ground.

"In that case, I owe you my life, my Lady. Thank you. Why are you here, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Tonks and I are married and Ms. Lovey delivered our son and cured me of lycanthropy." Lupin replied.

"This would perhaps be a good time to point out that Merissa Lovey was a pseudonym. My name is Muirgeann le Fay and I am Queen of Avalon. By the time you return to the world, it will be safe for my identity to be known." I informed them. Before they could say anything else, I inclined my head as the slight sort of acknowledgement expected of a Queen. "I must, however, return to my other work. My Shades will care for you and keep you safe. Good-bye." I said. With a blink of my eyes, I was back in my room at Hogwarts, dishevelled, tired, and covered in blood as the Shade who had transported me trilled comfortingly. _It's well-past breakfast. He surely cancelled my classes for me. A bath and a nap, then_.

...

"Well, your protégé and my protégée have been reunited and they seem to be doing well. Have you heard anything more from Voldemort lately?" Muirgeann asked as she put away her sandals, slipping on a pair of the soft leather moccasins she used when it was cooler.

"No, I haven't. Have the Shades been giving good reports?" I asked, changing the subject to try to distract her from the war that seemed to be taking over our lives. She smiled softly, a weak expression I knew she would never let anyone else see.

"Very good ones. Teddy's doing very well and Avalon is working wonders for them all. It's so peaceful and they don't have to worry about the war for once. Lupin's resisting, but he can hardly stand up to the three of them all trying so hard to cheer him." she replied. I nodded before thinking about her words.

"The three of them?" I repeated.

"Teddy, Tonks, and Sirius Black. He fell into my island one evening and I left the Shades to care for him in order to find a position at Hogwarts. By now, of course, he's recovered nicely and he's helping with Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy. I only discovered his identity when Lupin pointed it out or I would've told you before. Although, come to think of it, I probably should have known already because of Dumbledore's memories." she explained, her lips pursed in thought. She shrugged off the doubt. "I suppose it just shows how much I avoid any thought of his."

"I know. You hate him even more than I do, but you're wise not to focus on it. Speaking of wise, do you believe we should send a hint to the others about the location of the Horcrux? For being the smartest two in the school, they don't seem to have much intelligence." I commented. The corner of her lip twitched as she supressed a smile, not wanting to show how fond she was of the two of them.

"Trust me, we've helped them as much as we reasonable can without physically leading them to it. I've assigned them time to discuss by that supplementary potions task, but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. Perhaps we _ought_ to lead them directly to the diadem." she thought aloud. She turned toward me. "Have you checked on it recently? If not, we should make sure it is still secure."

"We can go, if you like." I offered. She nodded and put her arm in mine. Walking in an easy silence, we made it to the Room of Hidden Things and stepped inside the door once it appeared. She stepped toward the diadem instantly and looked at it.

"It isn't as pretty as mine, although I suppose mine is more of a circlet anyway. Hey, what's this?" she asked, picking up a book and flipping through it. "An old potions book, filled with writing. Wait a minute. Severus, this is _your_ handwriting! _Now _I'm curious!"

"Give me that." I snapped, taking the book out of her hands. I felt irritation rise in my as I glanced through the book. "So this is where Potter hid it."

"Let me see, Severus. I want to know what kind of student you were." Muirgeann requested, no fear of refusal in her voice. Deciding that her whim was harmless, I handed her the book and watched her flip through it. "It was your curse that hurt the young Mr. Malfoy. No wonder you were so angry with Mr. Potter. And me, for being involved."

"Like you always are." I commented. She ignored me as she continued flipping through the book. It was silent for a few moments before she sighed in frustration and held the book up sideways, shaking it like she thought something would drop out.

"I don't understand. Where are all your secrets and thoughts and plans? All I've found are potions receipts and new spells." she complained, still physically manipulating the book. "Didn't you have any friends?"

"Define 'friend.' Lily Evans _was_ my friend, but then I joined the 'future Death Eaters gang,' as she once called them. Although I liked their ideas at the time, I was never close to any of them." I informed her, snatching the book back from her and tucking it into one of my robe pockets safely. "What about you? Any friends?"

"I've already told you of my quiet life on Avalon. Once I came here, I was, if anything, more isolated than before, although it was more by choice here. I didn't speak to anyone unless it was directly required by an assignment and even then it was only the conversation directly used for it." she replied, smiling slightly. "My books looked _much_ better than yours. I wrote my many notes on parchment instead. We are taught that books are sacred on Avalon and to write in one would be a horrible crime. If I'm not mistaken, it is punishable by law."

"Shouldn't you know all the laws?" I asked. "You _were_ groomed to be Queen of Avalon."

"I know them. I'm just not exceedingly confident about it." she retorted, clearly unimpressed by my question. "Anyway, we should be leaving now, shouldn't we? It's likely getting late."

"Probably." I agreed. Once we reached the hallway, she stopped as the door disappeared.

"Wait. I have a question to ask." she requested, touching the wall with her eyes closed to make the door appear again. She took my hand and pulled me into the room, proving the room to have become almost empty, only a mirror standing against the far wall. "This way, Severus. I want to know what you see in the Mirror."

"Myself, I should think." I replied drily as she dragged me toward the mirror. She rolled her eyes.

"Now, what do you see?" she asked after positioning me in the centre of it. The retort on my lips died as my eyes caught the reflection.

"I see…the two of us, I think. Do you see the same thing?" I asked, glancing at where she stood a few feet away. She shook her head, so I returned my attention to the image. "I'm wearing the silver, gold and green necklace and you're wearing the necklace I gave you, but we hardly look like ourselves even excluding that. What kind of mirror is this?"

"Look." she instructed. With a few quick flicks of her wand, the letters ascribed on the top of the mirror were superimposed by fire and then reversed into their proper order. "Fascinating, isn't it? It shows what you want most at the exact moment of your life that you're looking in it."

"What did you see in the mirror?" I asked, frowning as I returned my attention to it. _We both look older, like we've lived long, gentle lives. Her eyes are that tricky shade of grey-blue again and her hair is mostly brown, with a large silver streak. She's just like she was when I met her, but older. Not like now. Why would that be?_

"I saw nothing, not even myself." she replied, her eyes on the side of the mirror to try to prevent herself from seeing me process her words. "And, no, I won't look again. In fact, I think perhaps we ought to go to bed now."

...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Draco, what are we going to do when all this is over? If we win, are we still going to stay together?" I asked as I stirred the Amortentia we had been working on, frowning at the instructions.

"What do you mean, Hermione? Why wouldn't we?" he replied, no doubt in his voice.

"I was just wondering. I mean, what future can our relationship really have? If we lose the war, I'll be killed and you'll have to pretend to be faithful to the Dark for the rest of your life. If we win, I'll just be labelled as the close friend and helper of Harry Potter and you'll have to fight to save your family's image. How could we make this work?" I asked, sighing in frustration as I turned from the potion.

"Hermione, we've made it work despite all obstacles so far. Why wouldn't we be able to once the more prominent obstacles before us have fallen?" he questioned. I frowned in response.

"The more prominent obstacles are yet to come. Fighting for your life is instinctual, simple. Fighting opposition, especially like we'll get from your family, isn't so easy. Despite how little I like the idea, it would be much more realistic to conform and separate." I answered. He set down the spoon he had been using to stir his cauldron with more force than necessary.

"If you're getting doubts, Hermione, why don't you call it off? I plan on being right by your side during the battle and have you in my arms the second it's over, come what may. If that's too _risky_ for you, I suggest you tell me now." he said, his voice warning me of danger to come if we didn't solve the problem soon.

"I was only worried about you, Draco, and what you would have to deal with from your family." I sighed, feeling a weariness deep inside me.

"Worried about me? No, I bet you were worried about what everyone would think of _you_. Your parents wouldn't understand the implications behind our relationship, but just think of what wrath you would incur from the Weasleys!" he exclaimed nastily.

"The Weasleys? What do they have to do with any of this?" I demanded, thinking of all the kindnesses they had shown me.

"Do you pretend to be oblivious to the advances of the Weasleys, then? Oh, yes, the Weasley_s_. All of them have spent years trying to win you over for that half-witted boy you call friend. Just think how _proud_ they would be—their unstable, unintelligent _Ron_ with the brightest witch of his age! Can you imagine their disappointment if you didn't follow their plans? Perhaps they'd be satisfied yet if you ended up with Potter or Longbottom, but with me, a Slytherin, a _Death-Eater_? Ha! They'd never speak to you again." he sneered. Before I could process the thought and prevent it from occurring, I lifted my hand and smacked him hard, shaking with anger. "Well, I see you got _something_ from his friendship."

"Merlin, how could I have been so stupid to have fallen for _you_, Malfoy? Finish the potions on your own." I declared, storming toward the door as quickly as I could in the hopes that my tears wouldn't fall until I was out of sight.

...

"_Raines_." I greeted tauntingly as she took the seat beside me.

"Malfoy." she replied scathingly, shooting me a look. With a smirk, I turned my attention toward the front of the room, knowing it would be unwise to begin fighting during class. The silence between us grew and I realised that those around us were beginning to take note of it, finding it odd that the new student would have no questions after missing so much at the beginning of the year. _Hopefully, they'll take it as a sign that she's an insufferable twit who thinks she knows everything. It would serve her right_.

"Can I have some mandrake, Malfoy? I'm out of the powdered roots." she grumbled under her breath, clearly unhappy at the thought of asking me for anything.

"Are you going to slap me if I don't share?" I retorted maliciously. She gave me another look, but I gave her the powder nonetheless.

"Thanks." she returned.

"Don't mention it." I sneered. We worked silently afterward as the class dragged on, seeming to take far longer than normal. As soon as le Fay dismissed the class, Hermione and I both bolted for the door, eager to get away from one another. I watched her head toward the library with my eyes narrowed in fury. _Stupid girl. She should've known better than to choose _them_ over _me.

"Have something against the new girl, Draco?" Pansy asked, doing her best to hide the hope in her voice.

"More than you'd imagine." I replied darkly. With Pansy hanging off my arm and filling my ears with her perception of my sorrows and my praises, I went to my Common Room. _Let her do the war research herself. She clearly doesn't need _my_ help_.

...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"We're going to have to do something. The Ministry is quickly getting worse." I commented as I put away the book I'd just finished. I turned toward Snape, waiting for a response.

"What can we do? We decided weeks ago that we were to stay back and let the children dictate their own future through their actions. Any action would be a direct refutation of that concept." he pointed out. I frowned.

"They need help. If they don't have the ability to create the sort of future they need, then it's our job to step in. It's mostly their future, but neither of us is quite too old to have a fair say in it. Besides, they only need a bit of help. It wouldn't be like we were deciding _for_ them." I argued, unhappy that we'd made the decision to stay out of the way in the first place. _After all, I have to be involved to be the scapegoat. I need to be in the middle of it all if I'm going to be the chosen sacrifice of the Light_. Snape gave me a look that told me he perceived my thoughts and wasn't happy with them.

"We agreed, Muirgeann. We aren't to involve ourselves any further." he informed me.

"No further than what we've already done? That's easy. We're already at the centre of the storm. If that's your only condition, I see no problem in sharing a bit more information, but I'll wait another month, if I must. The Christmas holiday would be the perfect time to complete the war. Then, the students might still be able to _learn_ something this year." I reasoned, voicing a final certainty I did not feel. Snape stepped toward me and lifted my chin with the tip of his finger, making me meet his eyes.

"We won't fail, Muirgeann. We're the perfect team." he assured me. Seeing no new confidence in my eyes, he smiled and ran his fingers through my hair once softly. "The war belongs to the Queen and the Merlin."

"The Queen and _her_ Merlin." I corrected with half a smile.

"The Merlin and _his_ Queen." he counted as he drew my lips toward his. Despite my worry about the war, I felt laughter bubbling inside me and thought that perhaps all would be well after all.

...

"My Lord, to what do I owe the unexpected summons?" I asked, inclining my head in deference as I was lead into the Dark Lord's study.

"I merely wanted to hear your reports, Severus. We haven't spoken in several weeks." Voldemort replied.

"All is going well, my Lord. Alecto has been teaching the students the Dark Arts according to the plan and students have been behaving as expected. They will turn to your side easily now that alternative influences have been suppressed." I assured him.

"I am pleased with your work, Severus. However, I have heard rumours. Is there truly a professor with whom you are engaged in an affair?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord. She was hired to replace the filth that was Potions-Mistress before her. Perhaps I was biased in choosing her for the position, but she is a rare woman, my Lord." I told him, keeping my mind steadily shielded as I felt him examining my surface thoughts. He hesitated on an image of Muirgeann, examining it closely before abandoning his search.

"I see, Severus. I would not be opposed to meeting such a fine, rare specimen of the sex." Voldemort said, pale lips curling upward. I recognised the joke and smiled politely in return. "Enough about her, however. I've also heard that you recently accepted a new student, despite the lateness of the year. Would you care to explain?"

"A Miss Hermia Raines contacted me to ask for permission to join the school. She provided evidence of appropriate family and scholastic history as well as reasonable excuses for her delay, so I offered her a place at the school and she accepted immediately. She is currently taking supplemental class sessions with professors as necessary." I explained. _So long as he trusts me and doesn't ask about her family, she's safe. If he asks for proof, I have nothing to offer_.

"Very well, Severus. I trust your judgement. What of our youngest member? Has Draco been working as expected?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord. When he isn't in classes, he is either researching the backgrounds of the other students or quietly influencing others to look kindly upon you. He is tireless in his efforts and has promised a possible list by the winter holiday." I assured him.

"I was wise to choose you are my second-in-command, Severus. You are thorough in your work." he commented before standing. "That was all I required of you. If you wish, you may join me. The Snatchers brought in new sport an hour ago."

"No, thank you, my Lord. Unfortunately, I must return to the school." I excused, trying not to wonder if I knew any of his newest victims. Voldemort nodded absently and I took the chance to leave. _Perhaps now he will leave me to my plans until this war is over. All knowledge I could glean from him is mine already and I have no desire to speak with him again_.

...


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Could you pass me a biscuit, please?" Ginny asked as we ate. I handed the desired object to her and she smiled. "Thanks, Hermi—Hermia."

"No problem, Ginerva." I replied, giving her a look. _It's bad enough that she recognised me. If she could, perhaps others will as well, but it will hardly matter if she keeps getting so close to betraying my confidence_.

"Sorry, Herm." she apologised quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. Trust me, I know how hard it is to keep from identifying myself. I'll be glad when all this is over." I whispered.

"Yeah, we all will be. If I see Carrow go after a first year again like she did the one last week, she may not walk away from the scene. She's horrible." Ginny complained.

"I know. Remember the days when we thought Snape was the cruellest individual on the planet? How naïve and biased we were back then. I'm surprised we made it so far, sometimes." I reminisced.

"We've certainly come far. I never expected to find that _you_ were dating Draco Malfoy, of all people." Ginny commented, her expression disbelieving.

"I am _not_ dating Draco Malfoy." I protested under my breath, shooting an irritated glance across the room at where he sat being fawned over by the Slytherin girls.

"Oh, so you mean to say you're actually working on potions with him in the evening?" Ginny asked pointedly, one eyebrow up in question.

"Of course we aren't _actually_ working on potions. There's a war going on, remember?" I reminded her, growing irritated.

"Oh, and only the two of you can win it, right? That's just an excuse to get together and you know it." Ginny declared. Setting her silverware down, she pushed back her plate and left the room, head held high in triumph. _She's wrong. We _are_ the only two that can do this. No one else has the right resources or knowledge_.

...

"Tell no one who freed you. Go. Quickly!" I hissed quietly, motioning for the five younger students to leave the room. The youngest, a first-year Hufflepuff, stopped for a moment once she reached the door.

"My mother was wrong about who gets placed in each House. She told me Slytherins were villains, but you've rescued more of us than any of the others. Thank you." the girl said softly before vanishing. I frowned at the doorway for half a minute before I realised I needed to get away from the scene as quickly as possible. As soon as I set foot out the door, I ran into le Fay.

"Profesora." I stammered.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in this region of the school?" she asked, giving me a stern look. I glanced around for an excuse unsuccessfully, but she found her explanation as soon as she glanced through the door. "Ah, rescuing prospective Cruciatus victims, are you? I should tell the Headmaster."

"Profesora, I—." I managed to reply before Alecto rounded the corner.

"Ah, Alecto. I was just coming to tell you that Severus wished to have a word with you." le Fay said coolly, giving the other witch a smirk that would've raised a far calmer temper.

"I've just been to see him." Alecto replied scathingly. Without a word, she shoved past le Fay and me into the room, careful to hit le Fay's shoulder on her way. "Where are my students?!"

"The students were awaiting punishment and I took care of the problem already. If you find fault with my actions, feel free to report me, but know that Severus is unlikely to find me blameworthy of anything." le Fay said evenly, smiling coyly. Alecto raised her wand and, without thinking, I threw le Fay out of the way. For a moment, the three of us were frozen, shocked, until le Fay stood and gestured toward the hall. "With me, Mr. Malfoy. Immediately. As for _you_, Alecto, rest assured that Severus will hear of your foolishness in daring to raise your wand to me."

"If I ever see you near my rooms again, I'll do far more than just raise my wand!" Alecto exclaimed angrily. Le Fay flicked her wrist and Alecto's door closed, shoving her inside.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe my instructions were clear." le Fay repeated as she stopped at the end of the hall. Realising I hadn't been listening, I quickly caught up and followed her all the way to the Headmaster's office. She let us in immediately, unworried that she had interrupted McGonagall in the middle of a sentence. "We have urgent business with the Headmaster, if you would be so kind, Minerva."

"I will return later, Severus." McGonagall said stiffly, her disapproval of le Fay clear. Once she was out of the room, le Fay shut the door.

"What is it, Muirgeann?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Mr. Malfoy had the audacity to push me out of the way when I was about to join a duel. Is that not positively unacceptable?" le Fay asked incredulously, giving me a furious look. I met Snape's eyes as he glanced my way to see that he was confused by her anger as well.

"Should he not be commended for his peace-making?" Snape asked. Le Fay threw her hands up in anger.

"Peace-making? He shoved me out of the way because he was afraid I would get hurt! Didn't you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, turning toward me with her eyes narrowed to thin black slits.

"I—yes, I didn't want you to get injured. I know you could take Alecto in a fair fight, but she was going to hex you before you could get your wand." I explained. "I was being chivalrous, I thought."

"Chivalrous? _Chivalrous!_ A Queen of the Blessed Isles has no need of _chivalry_, you foolish boy. Save it for students like those you freed today!" she commanded, her eyes shifting dangerously before Snape stood up.

"I will see to him, Muirgeann." he promised. She looked between the two of us twice before she turned toward the door. When she looked back, her face was pink and I glanced at Snape to confirm that she realised she'd gone too far in her anger, that she had taken out the storm of emotions inside her, like that we all felt as the war kept going, on me.

"He freed the students Alecto was planning to use for the seventh years' classes. You should make sure to commend him for that." she added quietly before shutting the door behind her.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked Snape. He shrugged and returned to his seat behind the desk.

"She is, as she said, the Queen of the Blessed Isles of Avalon. Traditionally, the island was ruled by a class of female healers who called themselves priestesses. She took your defence of her as a slight on her gender because it was the most logical argument she could find that would allow her to be angry with you. Despite being a miraculous healer, she has a very bad temper." Snape explained.

"I see. Wait. Avalon? _Le Fay?_ As in, _Morgan_ le Fay? She isn't—she couldn't be—." I stuttered, my eyes growing wide as my ability to process the information diminished.

"Yes, the descendent of Morgana, Queen of Avalon and Lady of the Lake. Due to the current prominence of the war, she's keeping that necessarily quiet. If you must, you may tell Miss Granger, but you may tell no others. It could jeopardise her position." he informed me. I managed to nod and get up, heading toward the door absently as I processed the information. _Hermione will never believe—oh, right. I'm not talking to her. I guess she just _won't_ know the secret_.

...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Malfoy, you blundering idiot, that was _ruby_ dust, not bloodstone powder!" the glamoured Hermione exclaimed as their cauldron exploded.

"Whose fault is it for getting out the wrong ingredients, _Raines_? That was _your_ job." Malfoy retorted instantly.

"Even so, Malfoy, surely you're more intelligent than to blindly throw what I set down into the cauldron." Hermione exclaimed.

"Enough. You will stay to remake the potion." I informed them, waving my wand to clear up the mess they'd made.

"I thought _you_ were intelligent enough to set out the right ingredients." Malfoy spat, both of them ignoring me. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Going back to the same rejoinder, Malfoy? You can't even _argue_ without help, can you?" Hermione came back.

"Enough, both of you! The rest of the class may leave. Remember your homework assignment. As for you two, I suggest you stop your bickering at once." I instructed. They stayed silent until the class cleared, but were quickly arguing again once the room was empty.

"Now that we have the _right _ingredients, perhaps we can make this work." Draco snapped.

"Well, I'm impressed, Malfoy. I must say I'm surprised that a bully-with-no-brains like you could've convinced me even for a moment that you were intelligent. Looks like my first impression was the right one after all, though." Hermione half-shouted, her voice more shrill than it should have been. Before Draco could snap some reply, I slammed my hands onto their table.

"Enough!" I declared. They both paused and turned toward me sheepishly. "You've hardly talked to one another without shouting for the past two weeks. Why are you fighting? What's all this about?"

"Malfoy insulted my friends. He said the Weasleys were all trying to get me to marry Ron so the family could have a bit of fame, but I know they've been kind to me out of the goodness of their hearts." Hermione explained, shooting Draco a look. I turned toward Draco with a determinedly even expression, knowing there was more to it.

"I won't deny that I pointed out the truth. Perhaps I went a bit far, but I was angry. She insulted my ability to withstand adversity by implying that my family's protests to her would be too much for me." Draco added. Hermione started to argue again, but I silenced them both.

"Are you two really going to let something so small get between your friendship? To think that Severus and I had been betting on how long it would take the two of you to get together! We must've been fools, clearly, to think that two individuals as opinionated and headstrong as _you_ could get along." I commented scathingly. They both looked ashamed, shooting each other a half-apologetic look. "If you can't forgive one another, I suppose your potions sessions are over. Severus and I will do what we can to take over your unique place in this war."

"No, you don't have to do that, Profesora. We can get along, can't we, Draco?" Hermione asked, eager to keep fighting the war as she knew how. Draco nodded.

"Even if we were determined not to like one another, nothing should've got in the way of our war efforts. It won't happen again, Profesora." he assured me.

"Good. In that case, I must leave you. I will return in one hour and I expect the potion to be completed and ready for marking at that time." I told them. They nodded and I slipped quietly out the door. _There. Now the war will speed up, surely. They can't possibly miss the hints we've dropped much longer. Now if only Severus would catch my hints about love_. With I sigh, I identified which set of hints would be understood first and decided it was time for me to go and solidify my plans for the battle. _Pity, but he'll have another rose and be missing me by the time he sorts it out. I'll die without ever hearing the word fall from his lips_.

...

"It won't be long now. They've almost figured it out." Muirgeann told me quietly, her fingertips absently trailing up and down my arm.

"It would seem that your predictions about the winter holiday were correct." I murmured, pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her. She sighed, her face creased with sadness.

"And then the world changes. _Everything_ changes." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do you know something about the outcome of the war that I don't? It depresses you far more than is seemly." I asked. She buried her face on my shoulder.

"I have had visions, yes. They are difficult to understand, but I See great, terrible sadness." she whispered into my chest. After a moment, her body grew rigid and I moved her away, finding her eyes in the glassy state I'd expected. "Oh, Morgana, no."

"What is it?" I demanded, shaking her slightly to help her clear herself from the Sight.

"Hogwarts will not survive the battle. It's going to be destroyed." she told me. "What will the students do? Where will they go?"

"Will it be irreparable?" I asked incredulously.

"For years, decades, maybe. The grounds will be so very scarred. We will have to send them elsewhere." she answered. I saw the horror in her eyes and realised that we needed to come up with a plan.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbaton would take them, if they're parents are willing to send them." I reasoned. I saw her face curl in disgust and knew that neither of us would be satisfied with such an arrangement. Her eyes lit up suddenly, but quickly cooled to a wary expression.

"On Avalon, priestesses have been taught for centuries. Would it not be fitting if, with my open views you love ever so much, I took it a step further and allowed more students to join?" she asked quietly. Before I could answer her, she added, "I know it isn't ideal, but I have land. On Avalon, we would be able to create whatever curriculum we wished. The Ministry would have no power over what we chose to teach. They can't interfere in my kingdom and, although I really wanted to keep my island to myself, the bright future possible with the sacrifice can hardly be overlooked."

"Were you really planning to keep the entire land of Avalon to yourself? What would I have, a nightly traveller's visa?" I asked drily. She rolled her eyes.

"I would let you on the Isles _sometimes_ during the day. I'm not crazy." she retorted. "Anyway, what do you think of the idea? Could it work?"

"It would be reasonable. So long as I was there to balance your complete lack of moderation, it could be a very successful school." I conceded. She smiled slightly before drawing closer to me, planting a kiss under my jaw.

"I'm glad you like the idea. You'll be the one paying for it." she told me, kissing my throat.

"I would protest, but I expected as much." I admitted, cupping her chin in my hand. She smiled before I drew her lips to mine.

"You're only agreeing because I'm bare." she teased, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You're right." I agreed, running one hand through her hair as I drew her closer with the other. "I wouldn't agree for anything less."

...


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"We've almost found it. I can feel it." I commented, leaning back against the wall. "Merlin, I'll be glad when this is all over."

"You'll be glad to get away from me, then?" Draco asked, playfully hitting my shoulder with his own. Without thinking about it, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me against his chest. "Hmm. Maybe you would rather keep me around, after the war?"

"Draco, you know I want to stay with you. I love you dearly." I replied. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"As I love you, Hermione. My brave Gryffindor princess." he murmured with a smirk.

"Gryffindor princess, Draco? Have you hit your head?" I asked, rolling my eyes, but giggling nonetheless. He kissed me tenderly.

"No, but I may have been given some sort of love potion. I've felt strange all day and I _did_ eat those chocolates this morning." he answered. I gave him a look, to which he added, "Truly, Hermione, do you believe I would have thought to call you a Gryffindor princess if I wasn't under the influence of some potion or other?"

"Depends. How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked.

"Not much, admittedly. I was up searching." he told me. I sighed in response.

"I thought we'd agreed to search together, Draco. Why do you insist on going to such efforts for nothing? Another week won't hurt." I chastised.

"Sorry, Hermione." he whispered, closing his eyes. With a sigh, I untangled myself from his arms and pulled his head and shoulders onto my legs.

"Rest, Draco. I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." I instructed, smoothing his hair back from his face. He nodded and closed his eyes, his breath soon even in sleep. _It will all be over soon. Once it is, we can truly rest and recover in peace. Oh, for peace!_

"How are you two—oh. If you're tired, you can return to your rooms." le Fay said from the doorway, not looking toward where I sat after her first glance my way.

"He's already asleep and I don't want to wake him so soon. We won't stay past the normal time, I promise." I assured her. A strange, unhappy smile shadowed her lips for a moment before she nodded.

"In that case, I'll leave you to it." she whispered. Before she closed the door, I saw her cast a look of tenderness and longing toward us and frowned. _Perhaps more _is_ going on between the professors than pretending to have an affair. If that look meant anything, it meant she longs for something more from him. What if they really _are_ having an affair, but he doesn't love her?_ The more I thought on the subject, the more realistic I realised my ideas were. _Poor fools. We have the two of them to press us together, but they don't have anyone to support them like we do and they're too stubborn to admit anything without a push_.

...

"Hermione, do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked warily as she paced back and forth in front of the wall. She nodded.

"I'm positive. It's the most logical spot to hide something so important." she replied, opening her idea to find the door. With a glance toward me, she pulled it open and stepped inside. "Merlin's beard, it's filled!"

"We'll be searching it for a month." I added, astonished by the high volume of articles inside.

"_Accio_ Horcrux! No? I didn't think that would work. Oh, well. We'd best get started, Draco." she sighed.

"Let's." I consented, looking around the room with a sinking feeling in my gut. _We'll be lucky if we find the Horcrux by the time we're eighty. Oh, well. We have to try_.

...


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

_Morgana, why do I feel so sad? Shouldn't I be happy that this war will soon be over? Shouldn't I be satisfied with the time I had rather than dreaming about the times I didn't and, indeed, couldn't have?_ I wrote, the strokes of my quill as light as my mood was melancholy. For a long moment, the page did not change, only my words appearing.

_My dear one, of course you shouldn't be satisfied. You are but just getting a glimpse at the sort of happiness for which you've always yearned. It's only natural that you would be upset that it may soon end. Is it certain, then, that the vision was of your death? Do you know you will die?_

_Yes, it is certain. With this war will my life end. I know nothing of the fate of Severus or any of the others, but I know that I will die. It's the only way to save the Potter boy and, after all Severus has done to protect him in his lifetime, I can hardly let his efforts go to waste. Besides, you and I both know that only a priestess can perform such a right. Only a healer, a lover, a woman has such an instinct_.

_Others could perform the right, but you are the only one, given the circumstances. A strange man, your Merlin. Not one of many loves, but strong ones. That is what gives you the right to save the boy's life. The single, tangled connection between you and the child will be enough to save him_.

_You speak of love, but that is a word I have yet to hear. Does he love me, Morgana? Truly? Or is this just his ambitious way of rising to the top of the world? The first Merlin in centuries must, of course, be praised and followed. Did he choose to sign the contract for the fame or for me?_

_What makes you ask such questions, child? You are a Queen, the Lady of the Lake, and the heiress of a line so noble and good it has been remembered and respected after centuries of silence. Besides, we both know that the form of the Queen is appealing to men. It isn't beautiful, but your face is exotic enough to forgive that and gather admirers nonetheless. If the man does not love you, he is no man at all_.

_Love and lust aren't the same, Morgana. If it's my face that draws him, it isn't love and I don't want it. I'm weary, so I think I'll sign off for now. Good-bye, Morgana. I don't know if I will speak with you again before the end, but please be ready for me. I want to finally be united with my family the moment I cross over._

_We will always be ready for you, child. Go in peace and return with new joys_, Morgana wrote. I closed the cover of the journal softly and turned toward the centre of the room, watching Snape sleep.

"I'll miss him." I realised aloud, feeling tears forming in my eyes. _Morgana's boots, will I miss him. Even if he doesn't love me, even if this all _is_ just a clever scheme, I love him and I'll miss him when I cross over. Morgana, do I love him_. I stood and walked quietly to the bed, covering him gently with the blankets before heading to the window to look up through the dark waters of the lake into the night sky. I tapped the glass as a fish swam by to scare it off and I heard Snape stir behind me in response.

"All right, Muirgeann?" he asked once he made it to my side. I turned toward him with a nod.

"Always am, aren't I?" I replied. He pulled me into his arms, seeing the sadness in me despite my attempts to hide it. "It will be over so soon now."

"So soon." he murmured in reply. _…Death…love…the Resurrection Stone_… "Was it another vision? What did you See?"

"The Resurrection Stone, do you have it?" I asked. "Yes, of course you do. The ring Dumbledore gave you. Get it."

"This?" he asked, taking it from a drawer in the desk. I nodded and held my hand out for it. Carefully, I extracted the Stone from the ring and handed the Stone back to him, discarding the ring.

"Turn it thrice in your hand to see and speak with those you've loved and lost. You need that information, though I'm not yet sure why. Do you keep the Elder Wand on you at all times? You need to use it too." I said quickly. "That leaves, what, the Cloak? Wear the cloak I made you always. That's the three I Saw. Good, that's good. I don't understand, but it should work."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking bewildered and still half-asleep.

"The Deathly Hallows. You have need of them. I don't know why, but you need them and now you have them. Your cloak may not be the exact one in the tale, but it was made by the same method and has the same properties. You've had the wand and it's obedient to you, so that's good. The Stone, my favourite, is now in your possession. Perhaps you ought to try it, to see if it works." I suggested, desirous of knowing who would come from it and what they would say. _I could meet the woman who caused him such pain. I can know everything_.

"Why wouldn't it work?" he asked, the sleep cleared from his eyes as they narrowed in suspicion.

"These old legends aren't always as true as we could hope. Spin it, please." I requested, staring at the Stone with eager eyes. Cautiously, he twirled the Stone thrice in his hand. At the end of the third revolution, a shock of dark red hair sprouted from the Stone, followed by the rest of a short woman's body. She brushed herself off as a silver-haired woman followed, a dark-haired man immediately after the second woman.

"Severus." the first woman greeted in astonishment. "What are you doing, Sev? Who is this?"

"Lily Evans." I said quietly, stepping toward her. "I'm Muirgeann le Fay. I know so much about you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you."

"Who are you? What's going on? Sev, why am I here?" Lily demanded. Before I could ask who the others were or find anything out about Lily, Snape threw the Stone against the wall and it shattered, raining down in a cloud of fine, black dust.

"Severus! You need that!" I exclaimed, running toward the sparkling pile and scooping it up into my hands. "Now I have to try to repair it. Must you overreact so foolishly?"

"You have no reason to talk to her, Muirgeann. Neither of us has a reason to disturb her peace." he informed me, his expression shocked and unhappy.

"Very well, Severus, but you need the Stone." I sighed. "Go back to bed. I'll fix the Stone. Forgive me for disturbing your rest."

"Why were you up in the first place?" he asked suddenly, watching me closely as I poked the sparkling dust around in my palm. I glanced toward the journal despite myself, but knew that I was safe as the conversation had doubtless disappeared already. "Muirgeann, what were you asking Morgana about?"

"We were just talking, Severus. She's my friend, after all." I replied instinctively.

"You're acting very strangely, Muirgeann. Is something bothering you?" he asked, giving me a perceptive look. I shook my head and brushed past him toward the desk, putting the dust of the Stone into a vial until I could fix it. "It has something to do with the Stone, doesn't it?"

"Nothing is bothering me, Severus. Time for bed, come along." I instructed, one hand on each of his shoulders as I led him back toward our bed. He stopped and turned toward me.

"Muirgeann, Morgana will tell me what it was if you won't. You know that." he reminded me. I frowned, a feeling in my stomach that I thought I surely shared with a rabbit that knew it was trapped by its hunters.

"Severus, please, let it go. I was being foolish and soft and _girlish_ and I regret it. Please let it go." I pleaded, waving my hand to put out the lights in the room. I heard him sigh quietly and took it as a good sign. "Forgive me for waking you. I'll fix the Stone tomorrow and give it back. We don't have much time left at all."

"All the reason not to argue and hide things." he murmured as he followed me onto the bed. I buried myself under the blankets, my back to him as I tried to ignore the part of me that wanted to tell him everything.

"All the reason not to bother each other with petty things." I replied. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, my Queen."

...

"They're searching the Room now. Morgana's boots, how soon the end will be!" Muirgeann exclaimed, collapsing in the chair across from me at my desk.

"We should make sure our plans agree." I suggested, setting down my quill. She sat up and pulled her chair closer to the desk so she could lean on it.

"The moment they destroy it, they know to come and alert one of us. You will alert the teachers and students and, once you are assured I've contacted the Order and they're on their way, you'll call for Voldemort with your Mark. We'll prepare for the fight by sending up as many defences as we can. Will you be with the Death Eaters or will you be staying with us? How soon do you plan to announce your true loyalties?" she asked.

"I will begin with the Death Eaters. I can do more harm standing beside the Dark Lord than I could standing with the teachers." I told her, wondering how soon I could cause them to stand down. _If I command them not to permanently harm the students, Voldemort would likely agree. I can protect them that way_.

"Good. I'll make sure the children know what to expect and then I'll join you. The younger students will, of course, be safely removed from the school. How can we do that?" she asked.

"There is a passage through the Room of Requirement to the basement of the Hog's Head Inn. Aberforth will help to get them out safely." I assured her.

"That should be everything, then. We can't plan much more than that, as everything else will depend on so many factors we can't control." she said with a determined shake of her head. With a quietness that surprised me, she reached across the desk and took one of my hands in both of hers, running her fingertips across the lines in my palm lightly. "Just in case we don't have time later, I thought perhaps we ought to say our good-byes now. We don't know when it will be and I wouldn't want something to go wrong and never have the chance."

"That's morbid and depressing, Muirgeann, but I accept." I told her, watching her closely. She kept her head down, tracing the lines like it was all that mattered in her life.

"In case we don't make it, Severus, I wanted you to know that I was glad I came to Hogwarts. I fled my island to avoid the curse of the Queen, but I ran into its arms. Had I known the curse's arms were yours, I would have fled my island sooner." she told me quietly. She looked up, dark eyes shadowed with worry for the future. "I am glad to have known you and shared the time we have. Thank you."

"I thought I would remain dead inside for all of my life, but your skills at healing would hardly allow it. Thank you for the life you've given me." I returned, taking my hand out of hers to place it on the side of her face. A long moment passed before either of us spoke again. "Now, let's forget that Death is hanging over us, if only for a moment."

"And live like a flame, the brightest flame of all: hope."

...


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"We've only got another day or two worth of searching, Draco. Aren't you…Aren't you nervous?" I asked, my stomach twisting in a knot. Draco set down the treasures he'd been holding and took both my hands.

"Not at all. I'm ready for whatever comes, so long as we're together." he told me. I swallowed hard and he squeezed my hands.

"How can you be so confident, Draco? There's so much that could go wrong." I replied, sighing unhappily. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"You can't think about what might go wrong, Hermione. You have to focus on what could happen if everything goes according to plan. Just imagine it, Hermione. A new world where people like us get the say. We could reform everything." he told me, the brightness in his eyes inviting me to envision a bright and beautiful future. "If that doesn't satisfy you, think of all the trouble we could get into at my house. The Manor is filled with all types of artefacts for us to study and learn from. Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Are you saying your parents would let me _in_ the Manor, Draco? As something more than a prisoner?" I asked, frowning. He rolled his eyes.

"Father might protest, but Mother can control him easily and she's already made me promise to invite you to dinner once it's safe. She's never been on the other side in this war." he assured me. At my look of shock, he chuckled and kissed me. "Silly Hermione, always expecting the worst. My mother will love you and my father will learn to or at least learn to stay out of the way."

"If you behave, my parents will love you, once I restore their memories. As you're more likely to flirt and make snarky comments, well, we'll see." I reasoned. He gave me a faux shocked expression.

"Are you suggesting that I, the glorious Draco Malfoy, don't know how to behave?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and giggled, leaning into him. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly as he chuckled. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and nothing that happens in this war will change that. I live or die by your side."

"And I, by yours, Draco." I murmured in reply, closing my eyes to breathe in his scent so that, no matter what happened, I would never forget it.

...

"Merlin! Hermione, what does the diadem look like?" I asked, holding the tiara in my hands. She rushed over, upsetting a pile of gold in the process.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, you've found it, Draco!" she whispered, her eyes wide. She opened her handbag and pulled out a long, ruby-encrusted sword and held the hilt out to me. "Here. You do it."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at the sword of Gryffindor warily. She nodded and I took it. With a deep breath, I lifted the sword and brought it down on the diadem. An ear-piercing shriek exploded from the diadem, but then all fell quiet, a thick, black liquid dripping lazily from the tiara. I looked at Hermione to meet an expression as blank as mine before I abruptly dropped the sword and hugged her tight. "Get Harry. I'll go warn the professors."

"On it." she replied. Together, we ran toward the door. We paused outside long enough to share a quick, parting kiss before heading in different directions. _It's what, nine? Snape should be in his room by now. I'll try there_. With adrenaline pumping wildly though my veins, I speeded toward the dungeons and knocked on the door violently once I reached it. It opened after a moment to reveal le Fay, hair dishevelled and wearing only a white male undershirt I knew didn't belong to her.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy. What did you want?" she asked, unconcerned about her state. _Does this mean….Are they actually…Have they…?_

"Tell him to hurry up, would you, my Queen? I have need of you." Snape said from somewhere inside.

"My dear Merlin, watch your tongue. Innuendos are too easily suspected by children of his age." she replied, shooting a flirty smile over her shoulder back into the room before turning back toward me. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy? It's rather late, you know, and I do need my sleep."

"If not, it's off with my—." Snape managed before I drowned him out by speaking as loudly and rapidly as I could.

"We destroyed the last Horcrux. We thought you should know. It's time." I interrupted.

"Severus, get the details while I get dressed, would you?" le Fay exclaimed, disappearing back into the room. Snape appeared in the doorway half a second later, his expression grim. "Morgana's boots, Severus, you should've told me I was wearing so little! I was speaking to a _student_!"

"And _I_ was enjoying the view." Snape retorted before turning his attention toward me. "You found the diadem? How was it destroyed?"

"It was in the Room of Requirement. Hermione had the sword of Gryffindor, so we used it. The diadem shrieked and something nasty dripped out of it, so we knew it was destroyed because that's what Hermione said the others had done." I replied quickly. Le Fay appeared in the doorway again, her wand tucked haphazardly behind her ear.

"The Stone, Severus. You'll need it. Call the students and faculty to the Great Hall. I'll take care of Mr. Malfoy." she said rapidly, putting a necklace with a small black stone on it around Snape's neck. She gave him a half a smile as she grabbed my arm to lead me away. "Try not to die, will you?"

"Come now, you don't think something so small as the meeting of two armies could off me, do you?" he retorted. Their eyes met for half a second before I was being whisked down the hall by her.

"Aren't you going to tell each other you love one another?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The day _he_ says the 'l' word is the day I die."

...


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Oh, there you are. Let's join the others in the Great Hall, shall we?" I said, pulling Harry and Hermione in front of me by their arms so that they were beside Draco. I rushed the three students to the Hall and left them in the doorway to meet with Snape and the other faculty at the front. "I've got the last three, two girls and a boy."

"Good. Pomona, would you lead the underage students to the seventh floor left corridor, please? Miss Weasley will know what you are looking for, I believe." Snape instructed. Sprout nodded and headed toward the door while Snape magnified his voice to give out directions. "Underage students, follow Professor Sprout and do as she says. Those of you that are of age, remain calmly in your places for further instructions."

"Severus, there's something else." I said before stepping toward him. My lips almost touching his ear, I rapidly whispered, "I've got the boy and I need to call for that favour promised in our marriage contract. When I go with the boy, you must not follow me under any circumstances, okay? But that's later. Now, we need to get rid of Alecto and you need to flee to join the Death Eaters. We need you on the other side. I can tell the others to trust you while you're gone and all the spies are silenced. Go safely and remember our deal. I'll manage here."

"You're very right, Ms. le Fay. Alecto, I believe the time has come to…sack several of the professors, if you would do the honours." Snape announced. Before Alecto's wand was fully raised, she took six Stunning Spells straight to the chest and crumpled to the ground. Snape turned into a cloud of shadows and left through the window, broken glass tinkling as it rained to the ground. I turned toward the students and raised my hands for silence.

"Students, I will be your leader in the Headmaster's absence. The final battle of this war has come. As you are of age, the Headmaster asked you to stay behind to make your choice. Those that do not wish to fight may gather at the entrance to the Hall for further instructions. Any who wish to fight for the side of the Dark step forward immediately." I commanded, employing the more subtle sort of mind control I had learned from Snape. A series of students of various Houses stepped forward, looking at one another confusedly as their wands disappeared from their persons. "Thank you. Your wands will be returned to you later. Please join the others at the back of the Hall."

"What are you going to do with them?" McGonagall asked quietly. I smiled in a way I knew was of no comfort to them.

"They will leave the school. Professor Flitwick, would you please be so kind as to show the students at the back of the hall to the same location as Professor Sprout? I'll give you their wands to return once they're safely out of the school." I requested. Flitwick bowed in acceptance and took the wands. I turned toward the remaining faculty. "Mr. Filch, please rouse up the ghosts and ask them to do what they can. Inform Peeves that he has free reign against the attackers of the school."

"Immediately, Professor." Filch agreed. I looked between the others quickly, knowing that I would find little encouragement in their eyes. With a sigh, I allowed my appearance to shift to that of Merissa Lovey.

"You knew me by this face, that of Merissa Lovey. She was never real, only a face I chose. I am Muirgeann le Fay, Queen of Avalon and Lady of the Lake, and I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Will you obey me?" I asked, allowing my appearance to shift back to normal.

"What would you have us do, Muirgeann?" McGonagall asked, stepping forward as the spokesperson of the group.

"_You_ I would have warn the Order. They don't yet know. If the rest of you would please split the students into groups and take them to different areas of the castle to defend it, that would be very good. Pick those who have strengths like your own and place yourselves accordingly." I requested. They all nodded and turned toward the students, as I did. I lifted my hands again to call for silence. "Students, if you wish to fight, follow the instructions of your professors. I believe your abilities with fire will prove very useful this day, Mr. Finnegan. If Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter would please come here."

"Mr. Potter? How did you…?" McGonagall asked before remembering her job. I watched the three come toward me as the rest scattered in appropriate directions.

"We've almost finished it, children. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you will be needed at the Astronomy Tower. It will be a weak place for the school and I expect you to defend it. You may go." I instructed. The two nodded and ran out of the Hall, hand-in-hand. I turned to Potter. "Mr. Potter. This war has been your life for a very long time, hasn't it? Even now, you stand before me the last, unintentional Horcrux of the Dark Lord, besides his snake. In order to be freed from that sliver of his soul, Mr. Potter, I need you to stay with me and do everything I say. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Profesora, but—." he answered before I cut him off.

"Good. First, you may fight in this battle, but you will be glamoured. A standstill will occur at some point and we will be given an hour in which you are to turn yourself over. I will follow you. Have no fear for your life, however, as you will survive at least that confrontation." I told him, applying glamours as I spoke. He took off his now-square glasses and cleaned them on his robes.

"How do you know all this, Profesora? How can you tell?" he asked.

"I am a Seer, child. The Queen of Avalon has Sight like no other. Come. We must join the others." I informed him. He kept by my side as we went to the gates. I left him with several other students and joined McGonagall's side as she brought forth the statues of the school.

"I hate that it comes to this, but I'm so happy to use that spell." she commented with a smile. I returned her smile as Molly Weasley came toward us.

"I take it you're Muirgeann. What are we to do?" she asked.

"For now, set up as many defences over the school itself as you can. Protect the students. Severus should return with the Dark Lord soon. Make sure you don't spell him." I instructed before magnifying my voice for all the school to hear. "Anyone who curses, hexes, or even charms Professor Snape will have to see me for it. You must not harm him under any circumstances."

"Are you certain we can trust him? He _did_ kill Dumbledore. There were witnesses." McGonagall asked.

"All of Dumbledore's thoughts and memories are in my head, Minerva. Dumbledore planned his own death and forced Severus to agree. If any man in this world is worthy of your trust, it is Severus." I answered. Almost in response, the sound of many feet began echoing across the grounds and a troop of Death Eaters strode forward, the Dark Lord parading ahead of them.

"Greetings, witches and wizards. This day will be the day to end this foolish war and the unnecessary bloodshed of our kind. If you wish to avoid confrontation, hand over Harry Potter immediately. If not, we will be forced to fight." Voldemort's voice boomed. Everyone remained silent, looking at me. I too kept my peace and Voldemort soon added, "Very well. I see that you are eager to die. Death Eaters, attack!"

"For the Light!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the school behind me as a thousand others heard my words and raised their wands. The world around me became a chaotic maelstrom of flashing lights and shouted words as witches and wizards began cursing one another with a skill that hurt my healer's heart. I fought as well as I could, staying near to the students to keep them from harm. _It was almost midday in the vision, judging by the sun. An hour, then, and this will be over_. When we were all growing exhausted, but had the Death Eaters pushed back, they suddenly retreated and I stepped to Harry's side.

"A tragedy has occurred this day with the shed of so much magical blood. You have one hour to bury your dead and turn over Mr. Potter to us in the Forbidden Forest. If we do not receive him by then, you will be massacred." Voldemort's voice boomed. I turned toward Harry and felt a surge of tenderness toward him as I saw the fear and determination in his eyes. With a motherly air, I brushed his hair back from his eyes.

"It's time, child. We'll go together." I told him. He nodded and I frowned. "I can't Apparate or fly, so we'll have to walk."

"That's okay. I'd rather not seem too eager to die." he replied with a smile. We walked in silence into the Forest, side by side, and I wondered if the protective feeling inside me was similar to what I would feel if I had a child of my own. _I can understand the woman's sacrifice. Look at me, saving her son without having anything but a vague knowledge of him, just because I love his protector. It must've been easy for her to give herself for him in the first place. If I'm lucky, I suppose I'll find out. We'll have infinite time for talk once I go over to the Other Side_.

"I can hear them. Should I go by myself first?" Harry asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, go on. I'll step in when the time comes." I promised. He nodded, trusting me, and walked ahead. I stayed in the shadows, watching over him as my Shades did me. Once Voldemort raised his wand, I jumped into the space between them. "You seem to be ready for a fight, Tom. I'd suggest you take care of me before you do the boy."

"You. You're Severus's mistress. Why are you interfering?" Voldemort demanded.

"I'm a clever actress, Tom, and I'm no mere mistress. You've met me before." I told him, morphing my face back into Lovey's. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're the one who escaped. I should've known you would be foolish enough to face me again. Very well. If you wish to try to save the boy, you will fall." he assured me. I followed his glance to see the snake creeping up on Harry and launched myself toward him.

"_Protego Memoria!_" I shouted as I collided with the boy. I felt sharp fangs bite into my wrist as I heard a shout behind me. With a shrill hiss of pain, the snake let go and writhed on the ground as I felt another brief pain before all went dark.

...

"Continue gathering the wounded in the Great Hall. It's the safest place we have right now." I instructed, watching two Hufflepuffs carry a seemingly lifeless Slytherin into the castle. I turned toward McGonagall, but, before I could give more instructions, a shrill, heartbroken keening echoed through the Forest and sent birds scattering in all directions. McGonagall gave me a questioning look.

"Does he have _banshees_?" she asked incredulously. Before I could answer, a group appeared at the edge of the Forest.

"Congratulations, my people. Your hero, your _Chosen One_, is dead. He came to me and fell in battle, as all must. Your hope of defeating me is crushed." Voldemort's voice boomed as he strode toward the school. I looked away from McGonagall, my heart stopping as I looked toward the Dark Lord's followers. I saw Hagrid carrying the dead Potter, but ignored the fact as I searched the crowd for any sign of Muirgeann. I noticed no more of Voldemort's words, my ears ringing, until Harry suddenly jumped down from Hagrid's arms.

"You're wrong, Voldemort. Our hope is alive and growing stronger each moment!" Harry shouted. Before anyone could react, I Apparated to his side and grabbed his shoulders.

"Muirgeann, was she with you?" I demanded. He managed half a nod before I violently invaded his mind to find that her lifeless body had been abandoned in the woods. Without thinking about any damage I could have done the boy, I Apparated into the Forest to the location of her body, grateful that I'd had the foresight to eliminate the anti-Apparation jinx on the grounds. I found her Shades shrieking around her, trying to prevent Death from stepping closer to her. They let me by as I fell to my knees at her side.

"Please, don't take her, Death." I said quietly. _The Deathly Hallows. You have need of them_, Muirgeann whispered from my memories. With a speed that seemed to shock the Shades into silence, I drew out the Stone and the Elder wand from my robes, covering Muirgeann with the cloak to hide her. Death seemed to look at me, although I couldn't tell from the hood on his face.

"The Three. You have the Three Hallows. Do you call yourself the Master, the Vanquisher, or the Conqueror of Death, foolish human?" Death asked, his voice an icy sound that sent a chill up my spine.

"I call myself Merlin, Death, as did she." I replied, not sure why I felt that it was best. Death looked back to where Muirgeann lay hidden.

"I did not believe she would find her Merlin. She was a strange child, so unlike the others I have known, and I have waited long to take her lovely, unearthly soul." Death said quietly.

"You can't take her yet. Not now. She's finally found her chance to be happy. Don't take that from her." I pleaded. Death looked at me again.

"I have waited ten centuries for her soul, Merlin. For ten centuries have I hid her, guided her, watched over her. You would have me wait longer?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and he shook his head slowly. "No, I promised only that she would live to see herself as Queen and Lady, no more. She is rightfully mine."

"She can't be the true Lady without an heiress. You can't take her yet." I protested, the words coming from my mouth before I thought about them. _It's like someone's feeding me the answers. I hope they know what they're doing_.

"Hmm. What you say is true of the Lady. If she has no heiress, I cannot take her, though I yearn for her soul as no other. The cloak you have laid on her was never mine, was it? She made it for you." Death said, kneeling in front of where she lay hidden.

"Yes, that's right. She said it was made the same way as yours." I replied, restraining myself from stopping him as he uncovered her face, her sightless black eyes staring straight ahead of her.

"What she said was true. The daughter of Merlin and Morgana was truly a rare specimen. It has been many years since the daughters of Avalon remembered how to weave that cloth. Do you know why I am clothed in their works, human, and why they are healers like no others? When time was young, I was visible always and walked among men like one of them. I was hated and despised, seldom welcomed into any home, but a girl of eight, with dark red hair and slanted black eyes, befriended me. She followed me and listened to my sorrows with the grace of a true Lady.

"One night, she met me in the woods near her home as I gathered the soul of the local miller, who'd drowned in the waters of their river. Smilingly, she gave me a robe of shimmering black cloth and promised it would help. I donned it and, lo and behold, found that the other villagers couldn't see me when I walked amongst them the next day. Only the girl knew I was there. In exchange for her gift, I promised her that her line would never cease from among men and that, if she or her daughters wanted one to live, I would not take the soul from them. Since then, I have been welcome on the Isles of Mist I gave to them to rule.

"When Morgana and Merlin had such trouble, Morgana gave birth to her daughter in secret and begged me to hide her, to keep her until the time she was needed. I hid the child until I knew her time had come and then I placed her in the Sea Circle of her castle for her Shades to care for her. The Shades and I both waited centuries to allow her to live her life, but we were glad to be so honoured. She was a strange child, affectionate yet distinctly alone, kind yet unyieldingly stern, disbelieving yet uncannily understanding. She was brilliant, learning everything with an eagerness that astounded us. Though she knew nothing of my past with her family, she greeted me always as friend and treated me like a human being." Death said, pulling Muirgeann's wild hair back from her lifeless face. "If she truly would be happy, I will return her. I have waited long, but I will wait longer."

"She would be happy. Truly happy." I swore. Death looked to the Shades. For a long moment, I thought they wouldn't respond, but then the shortest took a step toward him. With a song as beautiful as it was frightening, the Shade nodded and knelt beside Muirgeann with a pleading gesture. Death turned back toward me.

"I have been told, Merlin, that you are her protector. Will you cherish her as she deserves?" he asked. I nodded and he looked toward the sky as he touched her face gently. In one moment, she coughed and he disappeared, the Shades fading back into the shadows. I grabbed both her shoulders and lifted her up as she coughed, pulling her tightly against my chest.

"You're alive. Muirgeann, I love you." I whispered hoarsely as she grew weak in my arms again.

"Merlin? What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Last I knew, I was fighting Voldemort. Where did everyone go?"

"You died, Muirgeann. I came to find you." I told her.

"Find me? Severus, you promised you wouldn't. It was my favour." she replied unhappily.

"The contract became invalid the moment you died. I kept to my end of the deal." I reasoned. She frowned, but I silenced her with a sound kiss. "Besides, I'm the Merlin. It's my duty to disobey, at least on occasion."

"I don't think that's quite true, Merlin, but I'm glad you did. You told me the one thing I thought I would never hear and I am glad to have returned to life, for I love you dearly and I never wished to cause you pain." she told me. "After all, I saved the boy for and through you."

"Through me?" I asked. She nodded.

"_Protego Memoria_, protection of memory. You connected me to the boy. In order for the old magic to work and separate Voldemort's soul from his, I had to try to recreate the scene of the attachment as closely as I could. I took his mother's rightful place and threw myself between him and Death and the connection through you made my sacrifice strong enough to undo the damage. He hasn't even a scar now." she explained. After a second, she got up suddenly and looked around before sighing and pointing to Nagini. "Morgana, it killed the snake as well. The spell was more powerful even than I hoped. Oh, but we'd best go finish the job."

"Let's."

...


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

Harry strode toward Voldemort confidently, but I felt my stomach twisting in knots. Draco gave my hand a squeeze and I turned into his arms, hiding my face on his shoulder as Harry and Voldemort shouted their first curses.

"Hermione, look!" Draco whispered suddenly, pointing toward the sky. I followed his gaze to see a cloud of shadows hurtling toward the fighters, a dove's wings reflecting the sunlight in a silvery way as it circled the shadow. When the cloud collided with the ground, a form in black sprung up next to a form in white, both standing behind Harry. As Harry shouted his next spell, oblivious to them, Snape raised his wand and Muirgeann began to sing. Harry's spell and Voldemort's connected for half a second before light exploded from the connection, blinding us as it threw us to the ground.

"Draco? Draco, where are you?" I asked, feeling panicky. His hand returned to mine and I pulled myself toward him.

"Right here, love. Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No." I replied. Listening, however, I heard that Muirgeann was singing softly, her voice slowly building in volume once more as her song gained in rapidity. All of a sudden, her song stopped and the blindness of my eyes cleared to reveal that the grounds were destroyed, none standing but the black-and-white-clad duo behind Harry. Muirgeann knelt as Snape passed her to kick Voldemort. Voldemort didn't respond in any way and I knew he was dead. I held my breath, watching Muirgeann and Harry. With a smile, she stood, supporting his weight, and raised his arm.

"It's over! We've won!" Draco shouted, hugging me tightly against his chest. As the cheering began to quiet, I found Draco's lips with mine and kissed him with all the exuberance the end of the war could bring. _We're finally free_.

...

"I thought I might find you here." Mother said with a smile as she approached me in the Great Hall, the only room to have been mostly spared in the destruction of the school.

"Where else would I be but in the middle of it?" I asked rhetorically, smiling. She glanced toward Hermione meaningfully as Hermione nudged my side. "Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"It's good to meet you, Miss Granger. I've heard little about you, of course, but I've picked up quite a bit." Mother said with a smirk. Hermione laughed lightly.

"I could say the same, I think. He doesn't talk about anyone much, does he?" she asked, going to my mother's side. Seeing that they wanted to get to know one another, I excused myself and headed toward the front of the room, where Snape and le Fay stood three feet apart, ignoring one another as they surveyed the room. I knelt in front of le Fay as I got close, recognising her circlet as the symbol of her queenship.

"My Queen." I stated. She smiled at me.

"Rise, Draco Malfoy, Defender of the Light. What brings you to my side instead of your sweetheart's?" she asked.

"I could ask the same, I think." I replied with a pointed look toward Snape. Her smile didn't waver, but her eyes were doubtful.

"Merlins are busy people, it seems. They even have difficulty making time for their Queens." she excused. With a grin, I cupped my hand around my mouth and turned toward Snape.

"Oi! Shouldn't you be returning the Merlins to their former glory? Kiss your Queen! I dare you!" I shouted. Snape gave me a murderous look, but swept toward le Fay in an instant and brought her lips to his in a quick, emotionless peck.

"You can do better than that, Severus, surely." McGonagall commented from where she stood examining a student. Le Fay giggled as Snape put his arms around her and kissed her so soundly I doubted either of them was breathing. By the time he released her, the gathered crowd was cheering, their unabashed smiles letting everyone know that all was well once more.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Let's make it of white quartz, Severus. Perhaps we can even put a thin layer of opal over it for its reflective properties." I suggested as we walked out of the mists onto my island for the first time.

"What building is that?" he asked, awe in his voice as he pointed toward my estate.

"Home. That's my castle. I'll give you a tour, if you like, but then we simply _must_ get to work. I want the students to come here right after their Christmas holidays." I told him. He rolled his eyes and gestured toward the castle. "Oh, very well. School planning can wait until tomorrow."

"I've never seen a building so immaculately white. What is it made of?" he asked.

"Some sort of stone. Legend has it that there was a mountain where it stood and my people carried the mountain away pebble by pebble to uncover the castle. Personally, I think that's nonsense, but I haven't another explanation, so it must do." I told him. He nodded as we stepped into my private gardens, passing through them passively before we went into the main gardens and found the front gate. "This is where Sirius Black fell into my world. As you can see, the archway is completely unremarkable and I have yet to determine why he would fall through it after going through the one at the Ministry."

"Perhaps it's like a vanishing cabinet." he suggested. I shrugged and nodded, filing the information away to process later as I took him into the grand entrance.

"This is the main hall. It's much more spectacular on a moonlit night, of course, as all of the island is, but you'll have to submit to your first impression of it being during the day. Right now, we're on the White floor. Each room is of a different white stone, except for the hallways, dining halls, and kitchens. They're in the same stone as outside. We'll head to the second floor now." I narrated as I took him up the stairs into a hall as red as blood. "This is the Red floor. To your left is the ruby room, where Tonks and Lupin have been staying. Next to it is the jasper room, where Sirius has been. There are fourteen other rooms on this floor, but we needn't visit them all now."

"What's the next floor?" he asked. I smiled and led him back to the stairs. "Ah, Blue. You know, you _did_ promise me breakfast before you worked me to death."

"Come, then. I'll tell you about the other floors while we eat." I conceded, leading him back down the stairs. "There are six floors, each with sixteen bedrooms. The libraries, parlours, studies, and such are less common, of course. You've seen the first three floors. The fourth is Green, the fifth Black, and the sixth is dedicated to blends of colours and stones. Each bedroom on each floor has a different stone for the colour, some of which aren't found off this island. Breakfast will be this way, in my private dining quarters. I thought perhaps you would like a few minutes just between us before we join Tonks, Sirius, and Lupin, as we inevitably must, as Queen and Merlin."

"Hmm. We aren't _merely_ Queen and Merlin anymore though, are we? You're Queen, Lady, and Grand Sorceress and now I'm Merlin and Conqueror of Death." he corrected.

"Conqueror of Death, is it? I thought it was Master of Death." I asked.

"Either is acceptable, but the Queen and the Master doesn't have quite the same ring to it as the Queen and the Conqueror." he reasoned. "And I like the sound of that. Feel free to call me by that name any time you wish."

"Severus, you pervert." I replied, restraining a blush as we walked through the doorway to find the Shades serving my other guests. I paused in the doorway as they looked up and felt my skin turn bright red, incapable of restraining it.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear those words." Lupin requested. Snape strode toward the table confidently, shrugging once.

"You'll probably hear worse if you stay." he said.

"Merlin, hold your tongue! Mr. Lupin, please forgive my Merlin. He forgets himself." I apologised quickly, shooting him an irritated look. Snape merely snickered, finding my protest comical. "Severus Snape, if you don't behave yourself, I will throw you off my island! Now, then. Shades, thank you for seeing to our guests. Could you please find something for my husband and I to eat? Perhaps a Draught of Living Death for him as well?"

"Wouldn't be much use to you asleep, would I?" Snape quipped. I took a deep breath, focusing on my appearance to keep it from changing, and took my seat at the head of the table.

"Mrs. Lupin, would you please pass me the water?" I asked. She handed it over, hiding her mouth with her serviette so I couldn't see her smile. Snape glanced about innocently as I gave him a glare. "Mr. Black, it seems I forgot to inform your godson of your presence in the chaos of the battle. I will do so when I next return to your country, if you wish."

"Thank you, my Queen. Until such a time as you deem it prudent to tell him, I will live happily in your graces, my Grace." he returned with a purely hinting smile. _I fear Snape may physically explode, he looks so angry_.

"You are welcome in my home for as long as you please, but I do suggest you return to your country once your name is cleared. It would be a very poor place for a lone bachelor now that it's home to two newlywed couples." I commented, hoping to warn him as well as soothe Snape.

"_Newlywed_? Ms. le Fay, surely you don't mean that you and _Severus_ are married?" Tonks asked, shocked and horrified by the idea.

"That's generally what newlywed means, Mrs. Lupin." I said. She nearly choked on her water when she tried to take a drink, so I turned to Snape with a glare. "If she dies, _you_ get to argue with Death and explain why it's your fault. Oh, and I think perhaps you _don't_ deserve breakfast this morning. Let's go back to planning the school. I want it done within the month."

"Of course, my Queen. I am your slave." Snape replied, grinning wickedly. I stood from the table suddenly, my chair clattering to the floor behind me.

"That is quite enough, Snape! Of all the men on this planet, I least expected that _you_ would be such an inappropriate flirt! I swear on the Queen's circlet that if you don't behave appropriately, I'll slip herbs into your food that will take away your manhood permanently!" I announced. He made a show of being frightened, but he couldn't hide his grin for long. "Stay here. I'll see to planning the building _on my own_."

...

"Have you really finished half the building already?" I asked incredulously as I joined Muirgeann in the valley between her castle and the destined spot of her school.

"Yes, clearly. Another ten minutes and it will be structurally complete and only in need of furnishings." she replied, shooting me a dirty look as she directed another layer of stone onto the building.

"Where did you even get all this stone?" I asked, picking up a white quartz pebble to examine.

"The river. Well, the first stone came from the river. Quite a bit of spell-work added the rest." she informed me, a quiet note of pride in her voice.

"I see. What should I do to help?" I asked. She shot me an irritated look.

"You should go elsewhere. Lupin or Sirius would probably be willing to give you a more thorough tour, if you'd like. For the moment, however, I don't care what you do so long as you aren't bothering me." she informed me. I chuckled despite knowing it would make her temper flare further.

"You're really angry about my flirting, aren't you? You deserved it, you know, after pulling that stunt you did with Potter." I replied. She inhaled once quickly.

"Is _that_ what this is about? Severus, I had no choice. The only way to end the war was to separate the boy from Voldemort and that could only be done by his death or mine. As you spent years working to keep him alive, I deemed it prudent to ensure your work was not in vain." she explained. "As to the manner in which I did it, Severus, you can hardly blame me for trying to keep you out of harm's way. I didn't want you to die."

"I did not wish for _you_ to die, especially in such a sneaky way as you did. Until I feel sufficiently compensated for your works, I will continue to misbehave and embarrass you." I swore.

"Very well, Severus." she sighed, flicking her wand as she added a third layer to the white building. "I will accept your terms, if there is no way I can convince you to let the problem go. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to warn you if I'm planning to die again."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I replied drily, rolling my eyes as I took out my wand to help her finish the building. As soon as the last three layers were added, she put away her wand and turned toward me, her expression perfectly controlled.

"I require supplies to fashion the furnishings and we should probably go make some sort of statement to the Ministry as well." she said. I nodded.

"Let's go. I'll behave when we're with the Ministry." I assured her. Her lips twitched as she supressed a smile and she stepped closer so I could wrap my arms around her and kiss her once.

"I knew you would be a good Merlin." she commented. Without letting me reply, she took my hand and started toward the mists by the sea. We walked into the mists on her island and walked out of them into the shadows of Diagon Alley. "Hope you don't mind, but I thought this would be a good place to start shopping. We've got to find bedsheets, curtains, and decorations for the castle. Actual furniture and kitchen supplies have already been provided."

"How is that?" I asked. She smiled.

"Stones and metals are easy for me to modify. Electrum dishes and kitchen supplies go well with the white tables. It's like a city of moonlight inside the new building." she informed me. "It won't be ideal for all students, I know, but the students will be able to decorate their dormitories and professors will likely modify their classrooms. Perhaps my Shades and I could find some of the other tapestries as well."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" I asked, realising I'd yet to decide anything about the school. She nodded and pulled me into a store. With my pockets decidedly lighter, we left with what we needed and we headed away from the shops toward the Ministry.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are here. That's good, I think. We can get through all the questions at once." she commented, pointing out the two as we neared the building. Draco soon spotted us and waved, drawing Hermione's attention to us. They fell into step beside us as we walked into the Ministry. "Greetings, students. Have you come to explain yourselves as well?"

"Yes, the Minister asked us to stop by. Is it true that you've been named Grand Sorceress, Queen le Fay?" Draco asked, inclining his head in deference to her.

"It's unofficial, but that seems to be the general idea. Severus is being considered Grand Sorcerer as well, though, so we don't yet know which will gain the title yet. Perhaps we'll share it." she suggested, giving me a half a smile.

"Like you're going to share control of the new school?" Hermione asked. We both gave her a surprised look, to which she blushed. "Draco heard rumours that you would be rebuilding Hogwarts somewhere else and he thought they were true. I thought they would be as well."

"It is true that we are building a school and we plan to run it together. Muirgeann was willing to open Avalon to students once more and expand the curriculum to encompass more than the healing arts." I explained. "Although how that rumour started, I have no idea. We haven't told anyone yet."

"Well, I think the wizarding world sees you two as their greatest heroes, so they'll likely attribute all sorts of ideas and miracles to you before it's all over." Draco reasoned. The approach of the Minister arrested the response Muirgeann was about to give.

"Queen Muirgeann le Fay of Avalon, Lady of the Lake, and Merlin Severus Snape, what an unexpected surprise! I invited our two young heroes to see me, but I never thought you would visit as well." the Minister greeted, bowing deeply. Muirgeann inclined her head half an inch with a polite smile as the Minister kissed the hand she offered him.

"We thought you may wish to know some of our plans, Minister. Due to the newness of my return, I decided it wise to accompany my Merlin in the first modern interactions between our countries." she informed him, her head high and her back straight.

"Thank you for the consideration, Your Highness. Please, would the four of you come with me?" the Minister requested. My arm around Muirgeann, we followed. _At least we can get this over with. We have lives to lead_.

...


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you sure you want to come with me?" I asked for the thousandth time as we headed toward the stores. She smiled, making her far prettier than I would have expected from her usual, disgusted look.

"Of course, Hermione, and I've asked you to call me Narcissa. After all, I need to look for a Christmas gift for Draco as well." she assured me. "He's always so hard to buy for."

"I know. What do you buy the boy who has everything he wants?" I sighed exasperatedly. Narcissa got a strange look in her eyes and stopped walking.

"Well, there _is_ a new Queen of Avalon. Perhaps she has some of their famous wine for sale." she suggested. "Draco enjoys a glass of fine wine and he certainly doesn't have any from Avalon."

"I can hardly go up to my old professor and ask her to sell me wine, Mrs.—Narcissa. Perhaps I'll just get him a nice new robe. Quidditch robes! He'd love a new set of them." I exclaimed, heading toward the right store.

"You're right. He would love them. I'll have to think of something else I could get him." Narcissa replied, her lips pursed in thought. She waited with me while I bought his robes and then pulled me into a women's clothing store. "Enough about him, Hermione. Let's go shopping for _us_. I haven't had girl time in years."

"That sounds heavenly." I agreed. Although I thought it was a bit strange that we should spend so much time together, I found myself laughing and joking with Narcissa easily. _She's a good person, and easy to get along with. I don't think I'll have to be afraid that she wouldn't be pleased with Draco asking me to stay with him, but perhaps I should make sure_. "Narcissa, are you glad Draco and I are together?"

"Glad? Hermione, you are, by far, the best girl he's brought home yet. Lucius won't think so, but we'll win him to you soon enough. The fool needs to realise nobody cares about blood anymore. If anything, it would be beneficial. Of course, that isn't why _Draco_'s interested, but it'll be an added benefit, should you wish to give me any grandchildren." Narcissa informed me, restraining her smile for half a second before she began to laugh. "Just don't bring me any soon. I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"I can promise you that." I assured her, laughing with her. "The last thing we need is a child. We've still got half a year of school left, let alone starting our careers!"

"Good, Hermione. I'm glad to see that your priorities straight. If you do have children in the next five years, could you ask them to call me aunt instead of grandma, though?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem." I told her, rolling my eyes at the joke. _If I'm lucky, she'll really be my mother-in-law in a few years. It would be perfect_.

...

"Thank you so very much for volunteering to help, Mr. Malfoy. You mustn't tell any of my other students anything you see, though. I want the grounds to be a surprise." le Fay said as she led me through the mists into the new school's gardens. "As you can see, I've finished most of the grounds. I've got some tapestries to hang up. You can do that, if don't care."

"Sounds perfect." I agreed, awed by the contrast of the vividly coloured plants and the stark white building. We stepped into the entrance and she stopped and turned toward me, tossing her hair over her shoulder out of her way.

"The tapestries are laying over there against the wall. Put them where they seem appropriate. If you need anything, the Shades will bring it. Any questions?" she asked. I shook my head. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be working in the dormitories if you need to find me."

"Okay." I agreed. She glided down the hall, grey dress billowing behind her. I turned toward the tapestries she'd pointed out and levitated them in front of me, examining them curiously. _Knowing the island, they're probably magical as well. Avalon was known for its healers, wines, and textiles, after all. Is that Beowulf? That's Tristan and Isolde, I think_, I thought as I began attaching the tapestries to the wall at ideal places. After another moment, I stopped to stare at one in confusion. _That's Muirgeann. Who is she standing with?_

"Draco, have you seen Muirgeann? She's been avoiding me." Snape asked, walking toward me from the entrance.

"She's in the dormitories, I think. Professor, have you seen this tapestry before?" I asked, pointing toward the one in question.

"No, I haven't. Morgana and Merlin, it seems." he stated, looking over the image closely. "Yes, that's who it is. He has her hair and eyes."

"Professor?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"Morgana and Merlin were Muirgeann's parents. She had her father's hair and eyes when she first came to Hogwarts." he explained. "In this instance, the rumours seem to have been correct. They _were_ her parents. Death hid her until it was time for the Blessed Isles and their Queen to return."

"Oh." I stated dumbly, thinking through all the implications behind such a strange story.

"Draco, what are your plans after you finish school?" Snape asked suddenly.

"I planned to recover what my father has lost. I thought about politics, but Hermione wants to be Minister and I don't want to get in her way." I told him.

"Muirgeann will be happy to know you both have something in mind. She worries about the two of you more than she should." he said quietly, glancing down the hall she had disappeared earlier. "Speaking of school, will you be joining us for the final semester? We aren't expecting a large number of your year to return, since we aren't using the testing system the Ministry was using."

"No testing system? How will the marks be determined?" I asked.

"Personal recommendations given by your professors. Under the influence of truth serum, of course." he explained. "Muirgeann insists that we keep some Avalonian traditions, like personal sponsorship of students, but I insist on adding more safeguards, like the potion. Between the two of us, we have an adequate system planned. Theoretically, of course."

"Of course. I think Hermione and I will both be returning. We need to finish this part of our lives before we can start the next." I told him. He nodded.

"Good. You are both wise for your age. Speaking of wise, I believe it would be best if I find my Queen before she thinks of any further insanities to try to institute." he said with a slight smirk. I watched him disappear down the hallway before returning to my task. _I wonder how long I should wait to ask Hermione to marry me. It's too early now, of course, and would be even if we didn't have school to worry about. Perhaps when she wins and becomes Minister. No, that may take too long. Maybe I should just wait and let things progress naturally, then. I know we'll be together in the end_.

...


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

I smothered my groan with the pillow and curled tightly into my side, trying to block out the visions that were trying so hard to return. _…cold…bitter…wide, blank black eyes…_ As I threw myself onto my other side, strong arms surrounded me and pulled me against a warm chest.

"Visions?" Snape asked quietly, removing the pillow from my eyes. I nodded, burying my face in his shoulder to hide the weak tears streaming from my eyes. "Did you take a potion?"

"Should kick in soon." I replied with half a nod. He ran his hand down my back comfortingly, waiting out the visions with me.

"You can't keep going like this, Muirgeann. You need to take the potions sooner." he sighed as my tremors began to steady.

"I lost track of time. I haven't been watching the moon cycle like I should." I mumbled, unwilling to move out of his embrace despite the fact that I was still irritated with him. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he held me close, trying to comfort me from the horrors I had Seen. "When it all started, I could take one potion a month and be fine. Now, I've got to take the Sight-limiting potions weekly ordinarily and daily when it's bad. What if I don't need them at all and I'll just addicted? They _are_ closely related to Dreamless Sleep Potions."

"You aren't addicted to them." he assured me. Although I couldn't see him, I knew he was rolling his eyes and the thought comforted me despite myself. "Morgana told me things would get worse as you grew older. I don't think she realised how quickly they would escalate, but I knew to expect your visions to grow more common."

"I wish I could get rid of them." I muttered, drawing strength from him.

"Perhaps we'll find a way, Muirgeann." he reasoned. "Muirgeann. Such a good name."

"What? Severus, my name isn't even a real name. Morgana liked Muireann and added the 'g' because she thought it would better link me to my heritage. At least your name is real, even if it is the Latin word for severe." I replied.

"You seem to think about names a lot." he commented, sitting up with me still in his arms. I drew my legs to my chest and looked toward the window.

"Names are a sensitive point with me. After all, my ancestors for who knows how long have all had names meaning 'of the sea' or 'from the sea.' We've had Morgans and Muirgeanns and Morgaynas and Merissas. How boring is that? Of course, I've always just accepted that. We Queens have no choice." I sighed. "I always thought it was possible for me to fall in love over a name. Although Severus is very nice, I don't think it was quite what drew me."

"Did you have any favourite names?" he asked.

"Oh, there were a few. I thought I'd fall in love with someone with a Marcus or Thaddeus or Valentin. I suppose, now that I think of it, they have Latin in common with yours. Perhaps I _did_ fall in love with you because of your name." I said, smiling. "My favourite name—the one I always swore I would name my son, should I have one—was Tobias. It means 'the goodness of God' and I think that's beautiful."

"I'm afraid that name has negative connotations for me. It was my father's name." he informed me coolly. I smiled, though it was a bit sadly.

"Don't worry, Severus. We shan't have any little Tobiases running around any time soon. Once Tonks and Lupin decide to leave, we shan't have any little ones at all running under our feet." I assured him, wondering when I would bring up the subject of heirs. A knock on the door startled us both. "Come in."

"Hello. I hate to intrude, but…" the woman trailed off, her lips formed in a perfect pink pout.

"Narcissa, why are you here?" Snape asked, his voice bordering on rude. "How did you even get on this island?"

"She sent a note through Draco, Severus. I agreed to meet with her and allowed her a way through the mists." I informed him, standing up to offer her my hand. "I'm Muirgeann le Fay. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Pleasure's all mine. Is there somewhere we can talk or…?" she asked, giving Snape a pointed look where he sat stunned at the edge of the bed.

"Come with me. Severus, I'll be in the library if you need anything." I said, directing Narcissa to follow me. Once we were out of the room, I added, "He doesn't know where the library is yet. We shan't be disturbed."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Queen le Fay. I know it's all very strange, but I was concerned about Draco and, well, a mother must do what she must." Narcissa told me apologetically. I smiled over my shoulder at her and led her to the seats in the library.

"I understand, Narcissa. I've played a very strange roll in your son's life, I know. Although it isn't quite an excuse, please know that I guided him as I did for the greater good. He and Miss Granger serve as symbols." I excused, taking my seat across from her.

"I know it isn't quite what you would expect from a mother, but I'm glad you did what you did. Hermione has been a godsend. Before you pushed them together, I feared he would follow in Lucius's footsteps and I was struggling to find a way to prevent that. Thank you for taking him away from such a fate." she thanked, hardly glancing up as one of the Shades glided into the room to my side. I listened to the Shade's song and replied rapidly before turning back to Narcissa.

"I am a healer, Narcissa. On Avalon, that means more than just a corrector of bodily ills." I assured her. She smiled.

"Yes, I remember hearing about the priestesses as a child. As I understand it, your people tend to be proficient in everything but cooking, Apparating, and being honest with men." she said. I smiled, hiding it behind my hand.

"Yes, that's something that never changes, especially for the Queen." I agreed. My smile soon soured on my lips. "Why are you here, Narcissa? What really brought you to my island?"

"Honestly, I wanted to meet you when you weren't half-dead from torture. When Severus brought you forward that day, I saw no fear in your eyes, no judgement or pain, and it intrigued me. What woman could not only survive as many Cruciatus curses as you did, but escape a place so thoroughly guarded as the Manor? Of the few that could successfully escape, as you did, how many would immediately put themselves in harm's way again? I knew you were the one acting as Snape's lover the second I heard he had one. After twenty years together, I felt I had the right to see who he'd chosen." she explained. "I think he chose wisely."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I must say that I'm very glad you aren't going to fight me for him. I _was_ worried, when you contacted me." I told her. She smiled.

"No, no fighting. I liked him, of course, but he was never mine any more than I was his and even _I_ can tell he's yours completely. Wasn't his expression comical when I came in the door?" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Perfectly." I agreed, smiling. "Of course, it's always entertaining to make him uncomfortable. He's hardly made of stone and it's good to remind him of that fact."

"You know, I think we may have more in common than I would have expected."

...

"Severus, is the Queen's chalice ready? The Shades are finishing the dormitories now. What else do we need to do?" Muirgeann asked, sounding as worried as she looked. I caught her wrist as she went by and pulled her toward me, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

"Breathe, Muirgeann. Everything will be fine." I assured her. She took a deep breath and let out the breath with a nod.

"Yes, you're right. Let's get ready to meet them, shall we?" she asked.

"Let's." I agreed, placing my hand on the small of her back. _Today, I see her in white. I wonder what colour she sees her dress as. Strange material, the Lady's cloth, the Death cloth. Even _The Daily Prophet_ was impressed by how many different reports were given of her appearance at the moment of our last stand. Although I doubt they believed her perfectly honest_.

"What's that look mean, Merlin?" she asked quietly, giving me a sideways glance.

"Just admiring my Queen, Muirgeann." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "My _conquered_ Queen."

"Say your innuendos now, Severus, but not once we meet the others. You're the Merlin, so you can be as eccentric as you please, but you can't say such things about your Queen in front of others." she reminded me.

"In private?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, but she indulgently nodded. "Good. Now, as to eccentricity—."

"You don't need to do anything differently than you usually would. You're awkward enough to pass as eccentric already." she assured me. I clutched my heart with my free hand, pretending to be injured.

"Flobberworms! I've been stricken!" I exclaimed. She gave me a blank expression before she burst out laughing.

"Flobberworms, Severus?" she asked breathlessly. I nodded.

"You said 'eccentric.' As I'm Merlin, I can't go around saying 'Merlin, this' or 'Merlin, that,' so I decided that I would use potions ingredients as interjections from now on." I explained. She rolled her eyes again, but leaned into my side affectionately.

"Let's go lead our new students through the mists before you get any more _bright_ ideas." she suggested, looking toward the door. As she had hoped, the sun was setting as we stepped outside, the moonlight shining off the white stone beautifully. She left my side once we reached the professors we'd asked to stay, Lupin and Tonks among them, and headed into the mists.

"It was kind of her to agree to let us teach here. It'll give our little Teddy a good life, won't it?" Tonks asked quietly, looking between her husband and the baby in her arms.

"Yes, it will. Now we just need him to have some playmates." Lupin replied. I felt their eyes flick toward me as I stared determinedly into the mists, unsure how I felt on the subject. Before I could think about it much, two Shades issued from the mists, holding lanterns high above them.

"This way, everyone. Stay between the lantern lights if you wish to arrive safely." Muirgeann announced, walking out of the mists a moment later. Once she was back outside, she turned toward the crowd that slowly issued forth. Parents held onto their students nervously, awed by the grounds as they looked about the island. "Greetings, students and parents. Welcome to the Blessed Isles of Avalon. As you're all doubtless wearied by the journey, please accompany me into the school for refreshments."

"I will go first to ensure all is ready." I told her quietly, slipping off to enter by a different door. Once I was satisfied that the refreshments were prepared, I stood at the front of the room and watched Muirgeann lead them inside, the professors standing at the table to the side to await the Queen's instructions.

"Now that you've all joined me, please be seated. Partake of the refreshments while I explain a few things about the school." She instructed. "First, please note that this school is under direct control of the government of Avalon, so there is no higher authority than mine in this school. The Merlin and I decided to open this facility to you, as we knew Hogwarts was destroyed. This school, however, will not be like Hogwarts. There will be no Houses."

The crowd began murmuring wildly, but fell silent when she raised her hands.

"I understand that you are surprised. However, students will still be sorted. You will be separated into small cohorts for your classes. Girls and boys have separate dormitories, which will be shared between all cohorts. There will be no competition between these groups and there are only two dormitories, one for each gender. As to the rules, all students will be expected to follow the rules posted on the far wall. Lack of obedience will lead to expulsion from the school and removal from the island. Misbehaviour will _not_ be tolerated. Merlin, would you care to add anything?"

"Yes, my Queen. The success of the students will be based on the traditional Avalonian model, based primarily off the personal recommendations of the professors. Status will be determined by success rather than age. Examinations will play a lesser role in the education given here. Parents, you will be permitted to visit on certain occasions and, if granted by myself or the Queen, when requested. That should be enough of the rules for now. Queen Muirgeann, would you care to begin the sorting?" I asked, offering her the chalice. She took it and held it in both hands before her reverently.

"This, my dear students, is the Queen's chalice. You will come forward one by one and take it from my hands. The colour it turns will determine your cohort. Those who were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, please step forward." she instructed. Draco stepped forward first, a determined expression hiding the anxiety he felt. When the chalice turned silver in his hands, Muirgeann smiled slightly. "Our first member of the school, Draco Malfoy, of the silver cohort!" she announced. By the time the rest of the students had been sorted, it was clear that the cohorts were made up of the oddest mixture of people. Each cohort contained only one individual of each major personality type and individuals of all ages, giving each group a distinctly diverse sense to it. "Merlin, if you would close this ceremony."

"Students, once more, we bid you welcome. Parents, feel free to say good-bye to your students. You will be escorted back through the mists in approximately one hour. For now, enjoy the celebration." I instructed. I saw Muirgeann slip over to Potter's group and glanced around the room instinctively, looking for Sirius. When Muirgeann left the room, I knew she was getting him and found myself watching Potter with a strange, almost reluctant feeling in my stomach. _I've protected him for so long, but it's time to stop. It's his godfather's right. I have my own concerns now_.

"Sirius!" Potter shouted as Muirgeann returned with the man. The hall fell silent as the boy and man embraced, a reunion none expected to happen in this life. Muirgeann quietly slipped to my side, desirous of avoiding the effusions of their happiness.

"That was a nice thing you did, my Queen." I commented quietly.

"I'm only vindictive and cruel to you, Merlin."

...


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own character, Muirgeann le Fay (Merissa Lovey), and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"We must be careful, Draco. If we're caught out past curfew,.…" I warned, glancing toward the door. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you think would happen, Hermione? We'd be slapped on the wrist, at most. If it was the Queen or the Merlin, we'd probably be commended." he replied.

"Draco, we can't expect special treatment, especially if you want to go into business and I want to go into politics. It could ruin our chances." I reminded him. With another roll of his eyes, he pulled me toward him and kissed me. "It may be worth it, for this."

"Completely. Now that we're back at school, there's nothing to distract us from spending time together." he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing except preparing for our future, of course." I retorted.

"Well, I plan to be doing this a lot in the future, if you'll allow it." he came back. I giggled and leaned into him, closing my eyes as I breathed in his comforting scent.

"I think that might be acceptable." I assured him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I was hoping you would say that."

...

"Narcissa, good morning!" Hermione called from my side, waving. I followed her gaze to see my mother wave back and turn our way, le Fay at her side.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" I asked. She and le Fay exchanged a look, smiling.

"I had a bit of business with the Queen. We're going to see the Merlin now." she explained. Le Fay snickered.

"Business, all right." she stated sarcastically before turning toward us. "Would you like to join us for tea? We may open a bottle of Avalonian wine later as well."

"We have classes today, Queen le Fay." Hermione protested as I nodded.

"You have my permission to skip them. Come along." le Fay replied, taking Hermione's arm in hers as my mother took mine. Mother and le Fay kept up a whispered conversation, snickering often. Once we searched the school building and didn't find Snape, le Fay led us outside. "He's probably hiding somewhere in the castle. I _may_ have let it slip that you were visiting again, Narcissa."

"He _does _avoid us, doesn't he? Smart man, Severus." Mother replied. Le Fay told us about the castle as we looked through it. After a few more minutes of searching, we found him in the blue level library.

"There you are, Merlin. We've been looking everywhere for you." le Fay greeted. For a moment, I was certain I saw fear in his eyes, but he soon resumed an emotionless expression.

"Why is that, my Queen? I'm very busy, as you can see." he replied coolly, setting his quill down on the table. Le Fay snatched his parchment before he could stop her.

"Looks like a letter to the Minister, Severus. Have you really been offering to become my full-time ambassador in his country? You know I need you here, Merlin." le Fay said, giving him a look before turning toward Mother with a radiant smile. "Perhaps he found out about our plan, Narcissa."

"Plan?" Hermione asked, looking between the three of them confusedly.

"Yes, Hermione. Muirgeann and I thought it would be a grand idea to start refilling the villages on the Isles and she offered the first cabin to me when I so choose to visit. Severus, however, has been avoiding us. It isn't the happiest day for a man when his wife and his old lover become friends." Mother explained. I nearly choked.

"Old lover?" I asked, stepping away from all of them. Mother rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, dear. Severus and I were together before you were even born. Your father doesn't know that, though, so don't mention it, dear." she informed me. I looked at Snape in horror, trying not to think of the fact that he'd been sleeping with my mother. _Merlin, what if I _wasn't_ the best in his class? What if Mum…?_

"You know, I could see Draco being his son. Do you know whose he is, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, completely calm. I gave her an incredulous look. "What? You have the same tells."

"That _is_ true. They're both rather proficient with potions as well." le Fay added, frowning slightly as she looked between us.

"Perhaps I've been wrong. I thought he looked like his father, but his hair was always more my colour anyway. Besides, Draco is an Occlumens and Lucius can't block his thoughts to save his life. Maybe you _are_ Severus's son." Mother reasoned. I saw my own horror mirrored in Snape's eyes and sank to the floor. "They certainly look alike now. You'll have to pretend with Lucius, Draco, dear. You won't have an inheritance otherwise. Snape's sole heir will be his son with Muirgeann, so you wouldn't quite count."

"When you move in, Narcissa, you must come over for dinner as often as possible. It's too much fun to tease him. Of course, your husband will be invited as well. We'll have to choose our words carefully." le Fay said, her voice shaking slightly as glanced at Snape.

"Oh, don't worry, Muirgeann. He's not likely to accept dinner from the Dark Lord's betrayers just yet. We'll have our fun yet."

...

"Muirgeann, what did Narcissa mean when she mentioned our son?" Snape asked. I dropped the nightgown I'd been lifting from my dresser.

"What, Severus?" I asked, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"She mentioned a son. What was she talking about?" he asked clearly. I picked up my nightgown, using the motion to concentrate on regaining control over my appearance.

"You know how I have that habit of hiding things from you? There's one more _wee_ fact I haven't shared." I admitted, turning back toward him. "It's about our contract."

"And?" he prompted, one eyebrow up. I took a deep breath.

"Part of the contract is that, as Merlin, you have to provide me with an heiress. In exchange, I give you an heir. I get sole control over my heiress and the heir is completely yours. Even while I'm pregnant with him, you get sole control over his future. You could tell me what to eat or what to do during that time and I'd have to listen and, once he's weaned, he would be yours completely and I would never see him again, if you didn't wish me to. I suppose now, with modern advances such as baby formula, you could have him from the moment he was born." I explained rapidly, breathing heavily as I worried over how upset he would be.

"By 'provide' and 'give,' you mean you're going to bear these two children?" he asked as I buried my face in the nightgown in my hands. I nodded, still hiding.

"Yes, I'm to bear two children by you. Only the two, though, so please don't be angry. You _did_ sign the contract." I reminded him. After a moment of silence, he began to laugh loudly, his merriment echoing off the walls in our small room as his hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled the nightgown from my face.

"Muirgeann, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me, you know. I _did_ sign the contract and, if that means I have to learn how to deal with children, I will. I won't go back on my word." he assured me. I felt a blush rise in my face and nodded as he kissed the scar on my right wrist from Nagini's fatal bite. "Besides, I _will_ need an heir now that Draco has been tested and proven to be Lucius's son."

"I just thought you wouldn't be pleased with the idea of children. Morgana knows the very thought of it makes my hair turn grey. If you don't want, though, you don't have to raise your heir yourself. The heirs of Merlins were often fostered out to royal families or Avalonians of note. I know you probably don't want to single-handedly raise a son, so I've started to compile a list of suggested families. Lupin and Tonks would likely be willing to take him, for instance." I replied, still talking faster than usual.

"I'll deal with it when we get there." he assured me. "Does the contract give any sort of timeframe?"

"Technically, yes. My heiress is supposed to be on the way by the end of our first year. I was planning on delaying that as much as possible, which could be quite extensively, as time passes differently here. I could delay it by many, many days." I promised.

"Is there anything else you aren't telling me? You're more opposed to it than reasonable, under the circumstances." he asked perceptively.

"Well, there's one more _itsy-bitsy_ fact I haven't shared. Morgana warned me that Merlins tend to be rather opposed to it, but reminded me that you agreed and you've no choice but to go through with it." I admitted. "You see, there's a spell I have to cast to ensure that the proper gender of child is conceived. The spell has to be cast on _you_ rather than me. Evidently, Merlins are none too fond of letting Queens cast a spell anywhere near their…erm…more sensitive portions."

"You're right about that. I'm not trusting you with any such spell. Not on your life." he replied, looking disturbed. I sighed.

"That's just it, Severus. It's on your life. If you don't agree, I have to do this all over again with a new Merlin. I'd rather not do that, Severus. Besides, there's never been any sort of damage done. It's a very simple spell." I assured him. He gave me a look that told me I would have to fight him all the way. I placed my hands on my hips in irritation. "Show some _courage_, Severus, for heaven's sake. You've nothing to fear. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Muirgeann, but not _that_ much." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble, could you please learn to trust me a bit more? What if I _taught_ you the spell and you performed it yourself? Would that make you feel better?" I asked, praying that I wouldn't have to resort to stealth or trickery. He gave me a wary, searching look.

"If we must." he agreed. I smiled and rolled my eyes before turning back around to change into my nightgown.

"I knew you would agree. Now, then. We've had a long day. Let's rest, shall we?" I suggested, yawning as I turned back toward him. He nodded and we climbed into bed, eyes closing almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows. _Now it really begins. Now life really changes._

_..._


	53. Epilogue: Part 1: Hermione

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own characters, Muirgeann le Fay, Mairin, Hyrdus, and Lyra, and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"I know that I'm the Minister, but is all this pomp really necessary? Our families are connected." I asked Draco, knowing he knew it all already. He shrugged.

"At least I was named your escort and Snape was willing to show us through." he reasoned before smiling. "Remember the first time he brought us through the mists?"

"How could I forget?"

...

_"__Are you as nervous as I am?" Draco asked, giving me a half-frightened look. I managed to smile._

_"__Your nerves can't be any worse than mine, I'm sure." I assured him. "Well, never mind about that. If you're feeling as together as you were articulate when you asked me, you're probably worse."_

_"__We can't all be Gryffindors, Hermione." he retorted. "Besides, I asked, didn't I?"_

_"__I should hope you asked or I doubt Muirgeann would have sent me to get you in such a state." Snape said drily, the lantern he held revealing him through the mists. His dark dress robes looked fitting, but the thick gold, silver, and green chain about his neck looked distinctly out of place. "If either of you decides to have doubts now, rest assured that I will be your greatest fear. I wouldn't be able to live with Muirgeann if you refused now."_

_"__We're still getting married." I promised. "Is the Queen ready for us?"_

_"__Ready? She's been up since nearly three, running about the castle to triple-check everything. If you two didn't plan for a morning wedding, I'm fairly certain I would've killed her before noon." he informed us. The sparkle in his eyes, however, told me he wouldn't have it any other way._

_"__Well, she had to make up for _your_ lack of a wedding. It's such an important event and yours was so anti-climactic that she's got to live through ours. I'll let her have as much fun with it as she wishes." I told him. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed me forward._

_"__Let's get this over with. I'm beginning to see your logic, Merlin."_

...

"Minister Malfoy, welcome to the Blessed Isles of Avalon. Would you care to be seated?" the red-haired Queen asked.

"Thank you, Queen le Fay, but, please, call me Hermione. There's no need for such formalities between us." I told her. She smiled.

"In that case, you may call me Mairin." she replied as I took my seat. Once I was seated, she whispered, "Sorry for all the formalities, Mrs. Malfoy. Mother says we have to act like Queens, even if one is talking to one's husband's parents."

"I understand, Mairin. Your mother has been my mentor in governing, after all." I assured her. "How is your mother? I haven't seen her since she stepped down."

"Oh, she's loving her retirement. She's hiding in the crowd, of course, waiting for the right moment to surprise everyone by being here. Since she's stepped down, she's taken to using the face she used when she first taught you. Few recognise it, but she likes to risk being caught." Mairin told me, smiling softly as she sought her mother in the crowd. I followed her gaze to find Muirgeann and Snape talking quietly near the back of the crowd. "Oh, wait until your son's entrance, Mrs. Malfoy. He's got something grand planned. After all, he learned how to be an eccentric Merlin from the very best."

"Yes, that he did."

...

_"__Hydrus, get Mairin back to safety this once!" I shouted, watching as my son dangled the Queen-to-be off the edge of the cliff by her hand._

_"__Valerian root! We were having fun, Mother." Hydrus called back, pouting as he righted the girl. She giggled._

_"__Valerian root, Hydrus? Have you been following the Merlin around again?" I asked, glancing around to find Snape leaning peacefully against a tree at the edge of the woods. "Merlin, aren't you concerned that Hydrus and Mairin aren't behaving as they ought?"_

_"__They're children, Miss Granger. Their play is harmless." Snape assured me._

_"__Mandrake, Mother, look what Mairin found!" Hydrus exclaimed. I looked over as they ran toward me, holding a shell shaped like a comb._

_"__It's for you, Mrs. Malfoy." Mairin said with a pretty smile, her dark blue eyes sparkling as Hydrus placed the shell in my hand. He hugged her closely, looking at her with an adoration equal only to that she gave to him._

_"__You're so nice, Mairin. Lacewing flies, was that a will-o'-wisp?!" he shouted._

_"__Let's mark the spot to search for treasure!" Mairin cheered in return, skipping beside him into the woods. I turned toward Snape._

_"__You aren't going to follow them, are you?" I asked warily. He gave me one of his rare smiles._

_"__No harm will come to them. The Shades watch over the little one as they do their Queen and they won't let Hydrus be injured either. At the most, they'll stumble upon one of the villages and be given more sweets than is good from them." he assured me. Although I felt my overprotective instinct keenly, I nodded. _Yes, he's right. There's no safer place than Avalon_._

...

"First cup to the mother of the Merlin!" Muirgeann announced, dusting off a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Lady Muirgeann." I said, accepting a filled goblet from her hands.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. Ah, I forget myself. You're hardly little Miss Granger any more, are you? Minister Malfoy, that's who you are. I must say, child, that you and your husband exceeded even my expectations. I do hope you'll accept the cottage I offered you, even if you only come by for visits." she stated warmly, taking her seat beside me again as she watched Hydrus and Mairin share the first chalice of their wedding wine.

"Oh, I will. Draco would never admit it, but we're too attached to our darling son to stay far away, especially now that Lyra's off. Have you heard from them lately?" I asked, smiling.

"Lyra sent me a note a few weeks ago to say that they were headed to Transylvania. Evidently, their desire to discover all truth has taken a distinctly vampiric turn. They hope to have tea with Dracula." she replied, rolling her eyes affectionately. "I had hoped they would be back for the ceremony, but, well, we both know how they can be."

"Every bit as bad as Mairin and Hydrus." I agreed.

...


	54. Epilogue: Part 2: Muirgeann

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I own nothing except my own characters, Muirgeann le Fay, Mairin, Hyrdus, Lyra, and Tobias, and all else belongs to the esteemed Ms. Rowling, who I thank most heartily for creating such a universe for all of us to enjoy and explore.

...

"Severus, where is Mairin? And what of—what of the boy?" I asked, my eyes unseeing as I attempted to search the room for him. He smoothed my hair back from my face, his other arm around me as he drew me back down onto the stone bed.

"They're coming, Muirgeann." he assured me, his voice sounding as though it came from a far distance.

...

_"__She's coming. Please, help me." I asked quietly of the Shades, holding my arms out. They helped me out of the bed, my round belly making it difficult. I glanced back to find that Snape was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief as we hurried toward the Sea Circle room. Deep in the castle, the moon provided a sliver of light in the dark room, the sounds of the waves filling my ears as I leaned against the stone slab in the centre of the room with a moan of pain._

_"__Did it have to be now, little one? I was going to teach the class on Blisstrees in the Ingredients class tomorrow." I protested, lightly thwacking my stomach. The girl kicked me in the ribs, taking my breath away. I climbed onto the slab and it moulded to me, supporting me as another contraction hit. I focused on the sound of the waves as the Shades helped me through the labour with their songs and potions. Like it always did, the sky soon began to darken and rain began to beat against the outside wall as the new Lady's storm began._

_"__Muirgeann, why didn't you wake me?" Snape asked from the doorway of the room. I turned halfway toward him, feeling half-mad and frantic._

_"__Severus, go back to bed. It isn't your place to be here. A Lady in labour keeps only women about her." I told him. He frowned, but took a step back and closed the door. I sat up as a stronger contraction hit, wondering if it would ever be over. As the labour slowly progressed and the pain grew worse, one of the Shades put a strap of leather between my teeth to help me smother the sounds of my agony. _It's close to morning, surely. It's been hours_, I thought wearily as the closest Shade shook her head, telling me I hadn't greatly progressed._

_"__Listen to me, little girl. Every moment of your life, I'll be with you. It's time for you to be with me. We can do this together." I soothed, trying to draw my strength as the storm outside continued to rage. After another long set of hours that brought the sun through the window, the labour began to progress more quickly. I stood and walked back and forth across the room thrice before leaning against the stone, my head on my arms. _It's almost dark again. She'll be born once the moon has returned, as always_. Soon, I laid quietly on the stone, nursing my daughter as she looked up at me with the wide, blue eyes of babes._

_"__I told you we'd do it together, little one. We've fought hard these last hours and you've proven yourself to be strong, a goddess among women. For that, I'll name you Mairin, the sea goddess. It isn't quite traditional, but your dear old mum likes to break the rules." I murmured as she settled down. Deciding that it would be best if I didn't keep alone too much longer, I laid Mairin on a clean section of the stone and cleaned myself up, donning new robes after a quick bath. Once I felt clean and whole again, I picked up her sleeping form and headed toward the door. As soon as I opened it, Snape fell against my feet. "Severus? Why were you sleeping in the floor out here?"_

_"__I thought you might need me." he murmured, eyes half-closed. I smiled happily as I helped him to his feet._

_"__Let's get you to bed. Did you leave at all? I know it took more than a full day." I asked, helping him to hold Mairin as he became more awake. He held her awkwardly away from him, as though he feared harming her._

_"__No, I didn't leave. Are you sure she's safe with me? I'm not used to children." he asked nervously. I smiled._

_"__I've no doubt that Mairin is safe with her father."_

...

"I'm back, Mum—Lady Muirgeann, I mean." Mairin said warmly as I felt her soft, young hands take mine. "Hydrus and I are both here for you, Mo—Lady Muirgeann."

"I'm glad you made it, my Queen. The Merlin came as well, did he? How are you, Merlin? Well?" I asked. I felt a warm hand cover mine and Mairin's and knew that her husband would be there to comfort her when it was over.

"Yes, very well, Lady Muirgeann. My sister Lyra promised to be here soon." he assured me.

"And Lyra is known for _keeping_ her promises." Severus said wryly in my ear. I smiled and leaned into him, comforted by his arms around me.

...

_"__Lyra, get away from the edge!" I commanded, my hands on my hips as I watched the girl stray closer and closer to the precipice._

_"__Sorry, Queenie. I forgo'." the little girl lisped, her sweet blonde ringlets bobbing as she skipped back toward me. I knelt beside her to wipe away her repentant tears._

_"__Not all precipices are to be avoided, little one, but this one is. Why don't we see if Mairin is getting better at making sweets? Perhaps your big brother Hydrus will be there as well." I suggested, soothing her quietly. She nodded with a weak smile, the ringlets bobbing again. I took her hand and led her back to the castle, listening to her chatter affectionately._

_"__Brother!" Lyra cried as she spotted her teenage brother in the kitchens. He knelt down to catch her as she ran into his arms, twirling her in a circle in the air before he handed her over to Mairin for sweets. I slipped out of the kitchen with a melancholy smile, heading back toward my apartments. _Pity I shan't have another. Oh, well. Perhaps Hermione and Draco will_. I heard a familiar, droning voice from the library and stopped in the doorway to watch as Snape tried unsuccessfully to teach our son how to write his letters, the quill sitting uselessly on the table._

_"__Ah, my Queen. How is it that you had so little difficulty teaching Mairin to write? I'm having the worst time." he said exasperatedly, inviting me into the room. "Why don't you try?"_

_"__Here, child. Hold it like this. No, not that, child. There, that's it. Now dip it in the ink and then draw it across the paper." I instructed, kneeling beside the son I couldn't claim with my arm around him as I guided his quill._

_"__Very good, Tobias." Snape said quietly. I looked up with a gasp._

_"__Tobias?" I asked. He nodded._

_"__Tobias, you should hug your mother and thank her for her help. It isn't every day that the Queen finds time to teach lessons." Snape instructed._

_"__It will be if I can help my son." I assured him, looking at Snape with tear-filled eyes as my little boy's arms wrapped around me_.

...

"Mum, we made it. Lyra and I are here." Tobias told me, his voice growing closer as he joined my bedside. _The boy will never learn to speak as he ought_.

"Tobias Snape, remember your manners. Lyra, child, how are you?" I asked, feeling her soft, cool fingertips smooth my hair back as so many others had in the past few minutes.

"I'm well, Lady Muirgeann." she assured me, her voice shaky.

"There's no need to be sad, Lyra. We planned this ages ago."

...

_"__Death, you must promise me that you won't let one of us outlive the other. I wouldn't want him to try to live without me and I can't imagine my life now without him." I instructed as I shook out the newest robe I'd made for him before pulling it over his head. "There, it fits just right. I hope you like it, Death. I tried a new weaving method for it."_

_"__It's perfect, Queen le Fay. I will grant your request." he replied._

_"__My request? Oh, I was just babbling, Death. I would rather our lives play out naturally than my whim, however desirous, be gratified." I assured him. Death shook his head._

_"__Neither of you would long outlive the other. Your lives are connected more deeply than most. However, I will spare you pain by taking you together." he told me._

_"__Can we be awake when you take us as well? It would be a comfort to see what's ahead as we're leaving." I requested, turning as Snape walked into the room._

_"__Who's talking about leaving?" he asked, wrapping his arm about me affectionately._

_"__Queen le Fay has requested that I take her from this world when she is awake. She wishes to see the Other Side as she is leaving this one. What would you prefer, Conqueror? I have great respect for you, as you know." Death asked._

_"__I'd like to be awake as well. Perhaps we'll begin the next journey as we've lived this one: together." Snape replied._

_"__You will cross in each other's arms. That I promise."_

...

"We've had long lives, Severus. Are the children well, my Queen, Merlin? You haven't told them anything, have you, Lyra?" I asked anxiously, turning toward where I thought our children and their spouses stood.

"No, they don't know, Lady Muirgeann. Mother and Father have them in England." Hydrus assured me.

"Good. They're getting so big now. Hydra is almost ten now, isn't she? Beautiful girl, your Hydra, Lyra. Tobias, you take care of your daughter, do you understand? Be a good father to her. It hurts for me to say it, but women need good, strong men in their lives sometimes and a father needs to be there for her to lean on." I instructed.

"I'll always be there for her, Mum, I promise. I've never let you down before, have I?" he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

"You've always been a good son, Tobias. Lady Muirgeann is merely weary and wants to make sure all is cared for, as always." Snape assured him. I turned toward his voice, curling into his side.

"I shan't be long now. I can't see, of course, but I feel him coming. He knows that our work is done." I whispered.

"I see him, Muirgeann. He's waiting for us to tell him we're ready." he informed me quietly. "He's wearing the robes you made him."

"As are you, I think." I replied, feeling the familiar cloth on his shoulder, strong despite age. "I love you, my Merlin."

"And I love you, my Queen." he murmured. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

...

_"__Oh, Mum, no!" Mairin shrieked, weeping violently as she turned into Hydrus's arms. "Mum, Da, please don't go!"_

_"__They were ready, Mairin. It was time." Hydrus murmured to her quietly._

_"__I never told her I loved her. None of us did, did we? Da either." Tobias said quietly, laying his mother's cold hand between her and his father._

_"__They knew, Tobias. Love wasn't to be spoken of, but that doesn't mean it was never felt." Lyra assured him before she, too, began to weep. The four of them sank to the floor together, siblings and lovers crying on the shoulders of those they loved. "They loved us so much. Even you and me, Hydrus. As much as Mother and Father. Oh, poor Mother and Father! We'll have to be strong for them."_

_"__I don't think so, Lyra. They'll know. If anyone can understand the beauty of greeting Death so quietly, they will. Let's just hope they don't for many years yet." Mairin whispered. Silently, the other three nodded and Death, watching the scene with his two newest charges, swallowed his own emotions to lead the beloved couple into the light_.


End file.
